


The Cat, the Witch, and the White Picket Fence

by Lalaurie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Malfoy Family, Romantic Fluff, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaurie/pseuds/Lalaurie
Summary: Sometimes a curse BECOMES a blessing, turning Severus Snape's life upside down in the process.





	1. The Wards

_Hello, lovely readers! I have already posted this on fanfiction.net, but then I decided to post it here as well because why not! This fic is already complete, so I will be posting frequently! :D_

_This is a Hermione/Snape story, and I've completely ignored the epilogue:p_

_Just to warn you - if you're not a big fan of fluff, this might not be the fic for you :p it's extremely fluffy ;p Because Severus Snape deserves some fluff!_

_I genuinely hope you will enjoy reading this fic!_

_Oh, and; I don't own anything you recognise!_

-o-

Hermione Granger felt like an ancient being compared to her fellow students at Hogwarts. She wasn't, of course, but fighting in a war had its..drawbacks.

Hermione had decided to not go back to Hogwarts after the war. Not right away, anyway. She had gone looking for her parents instead, and it had taken her six months to find them. Then, she had spent three months trying to restore their memories.

She had failed.

She had finally admitted defeat just after Christmas, and then she had gone home, where she had found Ron in bed with another woman.

Needless to say, Ron and Hermione were no longer a couple.

She had stayed at Hogwarts after that, and helped rebuild the school. As it turned out, Hermione had a knack for wards, probably after being on the run for so long, casting wards on a whole new level of paranoid, several times a day.

So now, Hermione had taken part in not only the actual rebuilding of the school, but resetting the wards. She was somewhat in awe from the thought that her magic was now a part of Hogwarts.

After the rebuilding was complete, she had decided to finish her education, so here she was, a Hogwarts-student once more.

It was bittersweet being back. It was lovely to see the world going back to normal, to see that life goes on, but Hermione knew all too well what price had been paid to come this far. A price paid in human lives.

There had been a lot of casualties. Too many casualties.

She had thought Professor Snape to one of those casualties, but he had survived. This had thrilled her, but crushed her with shame and guilt as well.

He was still alive, and they had left him.

They had just left him.

She couldn't make herself look him in the eye.

The Professor had returned to Hogwarts as well, taking his role as Potions Master once again. The first potions classes had been hell. Not because he treated her badly, but because he _didn't_. He was still ever the spiteful man, but he was less spiteful than before. Not having to play the double agent had done wonders for him, and he seemed more relaxed than before.

He even graded her fairly. And it made her feel even worse. Of course, he still gave her low grades, but he had taken to actually letting her know _what_ she was doing wrong.

Hermione would turn twenty in just a few days, but she felt like she was at least twice as old.

-o-

She was perusing the library, looking for a specific book about potions. Professor Snape had told her that she needed to think for herself, to not just _know_ the facts, but be able to put two and two together and _understand_ the facts.

_Perhaps it's in the Restricted Section_ , she thought, not knowing why it would be there, but it was worth a shot.

She entered the Restricted Section, and walked around, brushing her fingers gently on the book-spines as she went.

Then everything went black.

-o-

Severus Snape was in his office grading papers, and had just scrawled a huge, red T on one of the essays when he felt something change. It was like the castle itself told him so. He felt the wards vibrate, and he wondered what the hell was going on.

Something was wrong.

The wards seemed..familiar. He had been a part of resetting the wards, and it was like his magic signature in the wards was warning him. Except..it wasn't _his_ magic signature, it was someone else's. Someone with a magical signature very similar to his.

He rushed into the Headmistress' office, startling Minerva in the process. "Severus? What's the matter?"

He shook his head. "Are you doing something to the wards? It feels.. I am not quite sure.. Wrong. It feels wrong."

Minerva gave him a puzzled look. "I am not doing anything, Severus, and I can't feel anything different."

Severus just stared at her for a moment, trying to relax, to tell himself he was wrong, that he was just paranoid. But he couldn't. Something was definitely wrong. "I don't know why, but something _is_ wrong."

Minerva looked at him, apparently trying to figure out what to do. Finally, she nodded. "Very well. If you say something is wrong, then something _is_ wrong. I will alert the teachers, and we will search the castle."

Severus felt relief flow through him, and quickly realised it wasn't only his, it was like the castle _itself_ felt relieved.

-o-

The teachers split up, and Severus had spent an hour traipsing the castle to no avail.

Finally he stopped, closing his eyes and concentrated. _Alright, you bloody thing_ , he thought. _You are able to tell me something is wrong, but it would be rather helpful if you could tell me **where.**_

Severus' eyes snapped open when he felt the wards vibrate again.

_Thank you_ , he thought, and rushed off to the library.

-o-

He had searched the whole library, and was frustrated to find nothing. Finally, he realised there was one place he hadn't been. The Restricted Section.

And that's where he found her.

He ran over to the girl on the floor, kneeling down and grabbed her shoulders. "Granger!" No response. "Dammit, Granger!"

She was lying face down, so he gently turned her over to her back, and his breath hitched from what he saw. Her face was frozen in a twisted way, frozen in an expression that clearly said _terror_. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth frozen in a silent scream.

Severus Snape felt his blood go cold. He got up and looked around, looking for something amiss. Nothing. Pulling out his wand, he cast a detection spell, but found no trace of Dark Magic. He turned to the girl, and cast a diagnostic spell. Again, no trace of Dark Magic. Her heart, though.. Her heart.. It was racing. And her adrenaline was sky high.

_Oh, Merlin_ , he thought. _Please don't let me be right about this._

He sighed as he turned towards the bookshelf closest to the girl, and cast a different detection spell. His heart sank when of the books glowed red. His heart sank even further when he cast another spell. A more specific detection spell.

The curse was not meant for her. It was meant for him.

He knew the book could do no more harm since the curse had already played out, but Severus banished the book to his quarters, just to be sure.

He then picked up the limp body on the floor, briefly thinking how light she was, and how fragile she seemed, before he quickly carried her out of the library.

-o-

Poppy Pomfrey rushed towards him as he entered the Hospital Wing. "Severus! What happened? Is that- Miss Granger! Oh my-" she froze as she saw the expression of terror on the girl's face. "Oh, Merlin," Poppy whispered. "What is wrong with Hermione?"

Severus shook his head. "It's complicated. I'll explain when the rest are here. For now, get her into a bed, and see what you can do for her. I suspect it's not much, but your first priority is to find a way to lower her heart rate. I will locate Minerva and the rest of the staff, and return shortly.

-o-

"What's wrong with her, Severus? I can see from your expression that it is not at all good."

Severus sighed. "That's an understatement, Headmistress. Miss Granger has been cursed. One of the books in the Restricted Section had a dormant curse on it, lying in wait for the right person to touch it."

Minerva gasped. "Someone had set a trap for Hermione?"

Severus had to take a deep breath, collecting himself before he could answer. "No, Minerva. The trap was not meant for Miss Granger. It was meant for me. I am not sure how this happened, because the curse was meant to respond to my magic, and my magic alone. This should not be possible." Realisation hit him. The wards. The similar magic signature. Granger's signature was very similar to his own. _Did she help with the wards?_ he thought. _Yes, she did._

That had to be the reason.

Minerva twisted her hands, looking at Granger. "Why is her face like that," she whispered. "Why does it look like she is terrified?"

Severus' voice was almost a whisper as well when he spoke. "Because she is. She is trapped inside her own mind, reliving her worst nightmares."

"What can we do?"

Severus turned to Poppy with a bitter expression. "Nothing. This is extremely Dark Magic, and there is no known cure. It's called The Nightmare Malediction, and it is a dreadful curse, causing the victim to live through its darkest, most terrifying nightmares again and again. Eventually, the victim will die."

"How? Why?"

"Although the terror is only in her mind, her body is reacting to it as well, causing extreme heart rates, and a sky high, constant adrenaline rush. In the end, the heart will give in."

Poppy sighed sadly. "What about a spell to petrify her? Can we freeze her in her current state in some way?"

Severus shook his head. "The curse will overrule whatever magic is cast on her. There is nothing we can do."

Minerva brushed a hand over Granger's forehead. "How long.."

He gazed at the girl. "It all depends on how strong her heart is. A weak heart; perhaps three days. A strong heart; perhaps a week."

"We should notify her friends."

Severus gave Minerva an angry look. "You will do no such thing. I said there was no _known_ cure, but that does not mean I intend to sit here and watch her die."

"But still, her friends should know."

Severus sighed. "Give me twenty four hours, at least." Minerva nodded, and Severus looked at Poppy. "I am going to bring her to my quarters." Poppy was about to object l, but Severus held up a hand. "This is not up for discussion. I am perfectly capable of monitoring her vitals. You can check on her if you like, but the less you disturb me, the better." He could see Poppy falter, so he continued in a softer voice. "I have seen this curse once before, Poppy. If anyone has a chance of saving her, it's me. And the curse was _meant for me._ I will do everything in my power to save her."

-o-

Severus spent the first thirty minutes switching between hovering over the girl on his sofa, and pacing around the room.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know where to begin.

He _had_ to save her. This was all _his_ fault. If she died, it would be his fault. And he couldn't let that happen.

Especially because _she_ had saved _him_.

_Bloody Granger_ , he thought. _Bloody know-it-all. Bloody Essence of Dittany._

She didn't know, of course, that her actions were the reason for why he was still alive.

The night of the final battle, he had been prepared. He had developed an anti-venom against Nagini's venom ages ago, and he was fully prepared, his pockets full of healing potions and bezoars.

But the blood loss. The blood loss had been too great for a simple healing potion.

So, he had been lying there, on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, despairing because he had failed. The boy did not know the essential things he needed to know to defeat the Dark Lord, and now it was too late.

Severus Snape had failed in the end. All his efforts were in vain, all the horrors and dreadful things he had done.. All in vain.

He had been on the brink of death by the time Granger got there. He had been sure he was hallucinating when he heard voices, and opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of golden-brown eyes filled with sadness.

Then there had been hands touching him, small, gentle hands on his skin. He had vaguely heard a voice, the words Essence of Dittany, and then there has been a new pair of eyes, green ones this time.

He had not failed after all.

And then, Severus Snape died. And he embraced death with open arms.

Severus gazed at the girl with unseeing eyes, lost in thought as he remembered what had happened next.

_"You have done well, my boy."_

_Severus spun around to meet a pair of blue, twinkling eyes, and he realised what was happening._

_Sighing, he inclined his head at the old man. "Even in death, you pester me."_

_Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, I do not intend to stay long. But I wanted to see you, Severus. To tell you how proud I am of you."_

_Severus felt his heart squeeze in his chest. "I almost failed. I still don't know if I failed."_

_Dumbledore shook his head. "You did not fail, Severus. You have done more than asked of you. The rest is up to Harry. It was always meant to be that way."_

_"I was always meant to die?" Severus sighed. "I always knew I would die. I was not meant to survive this war."_

_Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Oh, but it is not over yet, my boy."_

_"What do you mean? I am dead, aren't I?"_

_Dumbledore nodded, and Severus heart sank. "Right in this moment, yes, you are dead. But you would not be here if it was final."_

_Severus looked at his surroundings. "And where exactly am I?"_

_"It is different for everyone. What do you see?"_

_Severus looked around again, and as he did, the surroundings cleared. "I am..on the hill. The hill where I told you the Dark Lord was after Lily."_

_Dumbledore nodded. "The place where you made your choice. Well, now you have another choice to make, but I will not impose on your time, as I think there is someone else who wishes to speak with you." Suddenly, Dumbledore's eyes widened before the twinkle returned with vengeance. "And I believe I have someone to talk to as well."_

_Severus was confused as the Headmaster vanished into thin air, but a moment later he forgot how to breathe. "Lily.." His voice was barely a whisper. "Lily.. I am so sorry.. Forgive me.."_

_Green eyes met his, and he saw the warmth and love in them. "There is nothing to forgive, Severus. I have watched you. I have seen how you protected Harry, how much you have suffered. I have seen the torment you have gone through, the pain it has caused you. Your debt is paid. Your debt was paid long ago. You have been amazing, Severus."_

_She reached him, and he closed his eyes for a moment when she put a soft hand on his cheek. He opened them again to look at her. "Lily, I..I miss you."_

_She nodded at him. "I know. I miss you too, Severus."_

_"Can I.. Can I stay with you?"_

_She gazed at him for a long moment before her eyes softened. "You realise my place is with James, don't you, Severus?"_

_He sighed. "Of course, Lily. That was not what I meant."_

_She gave him a soft smile. "You could stay here, Severus, stay with me and move on. But you don't have to."_

_"And why would I even want to go back?"_

_She stroked his cheek and smiled at him. "You have given half your life away, and it has caused you nothing but misery. But, Severus, my dear friend, you are so young, and you have so many things to live for."_

_"What things? I don't even know if Potter has succeeded. If I go back and Potter has not managed to kill the Dark Lord, what is there for me? I am so tired, Lily. I am so very tired."_

_Lilly's smile brightened. "No, Severus. The battle is over. Harry has succeeded, Severus, and it is all due to you. The Dark Lord is dead. Truly dead this time. You have a chance to live your life."_

_He shook his head. "I am still the traitor. I will have no life, Lily," he said with a defeated voice. "There will be no roses and rainbows for me."_

_Lily put her other hand on his cheek, cupping his face. "Harry lives, and Harry knows. Albus knows. And I know, Severus, that there will be a life for you to live."_

_"How do you know?"_

_She shook her head. "I cannot tell you. But I hope you will trust me when I say this. You, Severus Snape, will find happiness. You are free, sweetheart, and if you return, you will find happiness. But remember, happiness comes from the most unlikely sources. Open your heart, Severus. Let go of me, let go of your guilt. I am at peace, dear. You are forgiven. I am so endlessly proud of you."_

_"What am I supposed to do, Lily? How do I choose?"_

_She hugged him tightly before letting go of him and smiled at him. "You can come with me, if you wish, and move on. Or, and I truly hope you will choose this, you can close your eyes and decide to go back."_

_Severus sighed. Did he want to live? Did he want happiness? Happiness was almost a foreign thing for him. He gave Lily a sad look. "I don't know how to do this, Lily. I don't know what to do, if I go back."_

_"Just open your heart, Severus."_

_"How do I do that?"_

_"You will find out, in time. I **promise** you this."_

_Severus sighed again. "Very well. I trust you, Lily." He proceeded to raise an eyebrow. "I only wish I got the chance to tell the Dark Lord what side I was really on."_

_Lily chuckled. "Harry told him, Severus. He told him where your loyalties lie. Needless to say, the Dark Lord was rather displeased to learn this." She pulled him in for a hug, and he put his arms around her just as she whispered in his ear. "We will meet again, sweetheart. But you have a life to live first. Close your eyes, love. Let go."_

_Severus wrapped his arms around her, giving her a crushing hug. "Until next time, Lily."_

_And then he closed his eyes and let go._

Severus snapped back to reality. He could reminisce over old memories later. Now there was something much more important he had to do.

-o-

Three hours later, he was beyond frustrated. He found nothing. Nothing to help, not even a clue of where to begin, and he had already used too much of the time Minerva had given him.

And the girl was just lying there, slowly dying.

He had to do _something!_ How did one wake from one's worst nightmare? If only she _knew_ she was dreaming. Granger was a clever girl, was she not? If only she had known how to control her dreams. If only he could _help_ her control her dreams.

_Perhaps_ , he thought. _Perhaps I can._

He quickly transfigured the sofa she was lying on, propping her up to a sitting position, and sat down to face her.

_I wonder how long this will take_ , he thought. _I wonder if I will ever come out again_.

He knew there was a chance that he would be sucked into the nightmare with her, and if he couldn't snap her out of it, he wouldn't be able to withdraw from her mind. Sighing, he did a few more changes on the sofa, so he too was sitting comfortably, and his head wouldn't fall down. He had to keep eye contact. If he broke eye contact, the connection would be broken, and that was definitely not good. Not if he was trapped there. Then neither of them would get out.

_There is a rather high risk you will die_ , he thought. _Is it worth it?_

It was definitely worth it.

_"Legilimens,"_ he whispered, and was brutally dragged away from reality.

-o-

_Author's note: There you go, first chapter! I hope you like it! Chapter two will follow soon!_


	2. The Nightmare

_Chapter 2, peeps! Here we go!_

_I honestly do not own anything you recognise._

-o-

Severus gasped for air when the world came into view again. Where was he?

_"The ministry has fallen. They are coming. They are coming."_

Severus spun around, and found himself in the middle of a crowd of people. He just managed to see Granger as she pulled Harry and Weasley to her, and then they were gone.

The scene faded out, and he realised the Granger he just saw, was not the Granger he was looking for. She was standing with her arms wrapped around her body, staring at the place where her dream-self had just vanished from.

The scene changed, and he found himself in the middle of a forest. Dream-Granger was standing only inches away from Fenrir Greyback, and the real Granger was standing to her right, in the exact same position.

"Granger! Dammit, Granger," he said as he moved closer to her.

Fenrir Greyback disapparated, and the scene changed.

-o-

Severus was getting desperate. He had spent _hours_ , reliving Granger's nightmares and worst memories, but no matter what he did, he could not reach her. She didn't hear him, didn't see him.

He had seen her get attacked by the troll in first year, seen her fight in the Department of Mystery, been through countless memories of her hunt for Horcruxes, and even her destroying one of them.

It had taken him a long time to realise what exactly was going on. He had thought she would take part in the nightmare, but soon realised she was forced to _watch_ it. She was also sharing dream-Granger's emotions. If dream-Granger was terrified, or in pain, so was Granger. And those emotions were the reason for why Granger couldn't snap out of it.

Severus sighed as yet another forest-memory faded out, just to freeze up when a new scene came into view.

The Shrieking Shack.

_"NO! Please not this one! Please!"_

Severus was jolted out of his frozen state when Granger screamed in terror. He had never heard her scream this way before, and it took him a moment to understand why they were here.

It was the night of the final battle. This was where she saved him.

"No, _please_! Listen to me! You can't leave him! He is still alive!"

 _Perhaps this is my chance_ , Severus thought. _Perhaps it will help if it is a memory with me in it._

He promptly walked over and stopped in front of the hysterical girl. She was almost tearing out her hair, and tears were streaming down her face.

She didn't see him. He took a hold of her shoulders, and this seemed to give her a moment's pause, but she still didn't see him. She was looking straight _through_ him.

He gave her a slight shake. "Granger!" No reaction. "Granger, will you listen to me?"

He could see a flicker of confusion in her eyes, and Severus prayed it would work this time.

He shook her, almost violently. "Granger! I'm here! I'm not dying! I'm HERE! Look at me, you bloody girl!"

She paused, but the next second she was back in her nightmare. "No! Check his pulse! CHECK HIS GODDAMNED PULSE!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Look at me, you _insufferable know-it-all!_ "

This did the trick. Granger's eyes snapped up to meet his, and she looked completely gobsmacked. "Professor Snape? But-" her eyes flickered to dream-Snape and back to him. "But- what- how-"

He shook her again. "You are _dreaming_ , Granger! DREAMING!" He could see her eyes lose focus again, and he almost panicked, trying to figure out what to do.

He didn't quite know what made him do it, but in the next moment he pulled Granger to him, holding her tight.

She froze. "What-"

"You are dreaming, Granger. It's just a dream. _It's just a dream_. Just a dream! _Are you listening to me?"_

He felt her move her hands tentatively, putting them on his chest.

"That's it, Hermione. I am real. Everything else is just a dream. It's not real. It's not real. Stay with me."

He felt her still again, and realised she was fading out again. The memory ended, and Severus felt desperation claw in his chest. He gripped Granger as tight as he could while murmuring in her ear. "It's not real. It's a nightmare. I'm real, Hermione, I'm _real_. Just _listen_ to me."

Their surroundings came into view again, and he expected her to vanish from him again, just to pop up somewhere else.

And then, she didn't. He was still holding her when the world came back into view. "That's it, Granger. Your mind is starting to clear up. Fight it, Hermione. _Fight it!_ I'm here to help you; I'm here to get you out!"

"You weren't there. Why are you here?"

Severus glanced over his shoulder. They were in Malfoy Manor.

"CRUCIO!"

Both dream-Granger and the Granger in his arms screamed. _Oh, no,_ he thought. _This was when she was tortured._

He quickly spun around, turning her away from the scene. She was still screaming, but at least she hadn't faded out. "It's not real, Hermione. The pain is not real. You have to snap out of it."

She was still screaming, so he pulled her out and shook her again. "I swear to _God_ , Granger, if you don't stop screaming I will give you TROLLS on EVERY SINGLE ESSAY you have ever written since your first bloody year at Hogwarts!"

Hermione Granger gasped as her eyes came into focus and she looked at him. "Professor Snape?"

He shook her gently. "Don't you _dare_ fade out again! I will fail you in Potions if you do, is that understood?"

Her expression turned almost panicky. "What do you mean, fade out?"

He stared at her. "Do _not_ look away from me, do you understand?" She nodded, and he continued. "You are trapped in a nightmare, Granger. You were in the library, and you touched a book. A book with a curse."

"What curse?"

Severus wondered what the best approach was. Granger usually listened to reason, to logic, and to facts. Perhaps that was the solution to how he could keep her with him. "The curse is called The Nightmare Malediction. It's very Dark Magic."

"What does the curse do?"

 _Thank Merlin_ , he thought as he saw Granger's eyes spark with interest. _Always the know-it-all._ "The curse traps its victim, the victim being you, Granger, in your mind, and you are forced to relive all your worst memories and nightmares."

"But..you are here."

"Yes, I am here. And I am real. I am the only thing that's real, Hermione."

Her eyes flickered for a moment before she focused on him again. "If this is a nightmare, how are you here? How do I know you are real? How can you be in my dream?"

Severus realised that his Professor-persona had the best effect, along with facts and logic. "Think, Granger. What are my skills? And don't look away from me, understood?" He moved his hands down from her shoulders, taking her hands. Her eyes widened as he placed her hands on his chest and put his hands over hers. "Granger! Do _not_ break eye contact!" She almost flinched from his harsh words, but he was endlessly happy that it was working. They were still in Malfoy Manor, but the sounds in the background had faded slightly.

 _No, no, no, no_ , Severus thought when their surroundings faded out. He clutched her hands harder, and stared at her. "Do not look away from me, Hermione. We are about to enter a new memory, but it's not real. _Look at me_." To his desperation, her eyes fell out of focus, and he didn't know what to do. _Infuriating creature_ , he thought as he felt his anger boil up. "MISS GRANGER!" Her eyes focused again, and she almost looked panicked. "DON'T look away from me! Now, Miss Granger, WHAT are my SKILLS? List them, _now_."

Her eyes widened with shock. "You are real, aren't you? If you weren't, we wouldn't be having this ridiculous conversation."

Severus felt like laughing, but instead, he nodded. "Exactly, Miss Granger. Do you remember your original question?"

He almost held his breath as she thought about it. If she could remember her question, that would mean they were getting closer. "I wondered how you are in my dream."

He nodded. "Correct. And now, list my skills, or I will deduct house-points."

She looked a bit panicked, and he felt her hands grab a hold of his robes. "This is a dream, you can't do that!"

"Try me, Miss Granger." She gripped his robe harder, and he tightened his hold on her hands. "Use your logic, Hermione. Think of the facts. First, my skills."

She hesitated. "Potions."

"Obviously."

"Duelling."

"Yes."

"Dark Arts."

He sighed. "Yes, indeed. I was hoping that one would come a little further down on the list, but very well. So-"

"Occlumency!"

Severus' heart surged in his chest. "Correct, Granger. And what goes hand in hand with Occlumency?"

She gasped. "Oh, Merlin! Legilimency! _That's_ how you are in my mind."

He smirked. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I will hold you to that when we get out. Wait, how do we get out?"

Severus hesitated before answering. "I will be completely honest with you, Hermione. This curse has no known cure."

"So I'll be trapped in here forever?"

Sighing, Severus stroked her hands with his thumbs. "Not exactly. Your body is in a state of complete terror as well, and there is just so much time a heart can take before it stops beating."

"I see. How long does it take?"

"You are young and have a strong heart, so perhaps a week."

She nodded, and Severus was impressed over how calm she was. "That means I have what, three days left?"

He frowned. "Four days? You have only been under the curse for eight hours at most." Realisation hit him. "Unless time works differently here."

She sighed. "Eight hours? I am pretty sure I have been here for days."

"Do you know how many days?"

She thought about it for a moment, probably calculating in her head. "Four days, perhaps?"

"So one hour is approximately twelve hours in the real world. Well, if nothing else, that gives us more time to figure this out."

She looked at him with an expression so full of hope that Severus forgot to breathe for a moment. "You will stay? You won't leave me?"

He shook his head. "I have absolutely no intention of leaving, Hermione. We will figure this out."

The scenery changed again, and Severus panicked for a moment when Granger looked away from him, taking in the surroundings. "Granger! Don't-"

"I'm not." She met his eyes again. "Are you completely sure this is not real?"

He nodded. "I am completely, and utterly sure." He cocked his head. "Tell me, Granger, why is this not real? Use your logic, and _think_."

She briefly looked around again before meeting his eyes. "This is when we were looking for Horcruxes. This is right after Ron left."

Her eyes flickered to a point behind him, and he turned his head to get a glance of what she was seeing. Dream-Granger was sitting with her back to a tree and her head slumped down on her knees, and she was crying. He looked back at her, shaking off the unsettling feeling of the scene behind him. "Indeed. But you _succeeded_ in finding all the Horcruxes, did you not?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes, we did."

"So, why is this not real, and why am I real?"

"Because this makes no sense. Because there is no way I could be _here_. This has already happened. I considered if I'm dead, but if I am a ghost, I would not relieve memories. I have been here for four days, and I have had no need to eat or drink at any moment. Because I keep reliving the same memories over and over again. I also considered if there was a time-turner involved, but they would have seen me. But they don't. No one sees me."

"I see you."

The warm smile she sent him made his heart twinge. "You see me."

She moved closer, wrapping her arms around his waist in an almost desperate way. Severus forgot how to breathe.

After a very long moment, Granger let go of him again, but she didn't stop touching him completely. She placed her hands on his chest again, and he put his hands over hers. "Don't worry, Granger, I won't let go of you." Raising an eyebrow, he continued. "I spent hours chasing you before you finally saw me."

"You did?"

He nodded. "I did. I've been yelling my ears off for hours."

She actually chuckled. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"Indeed."

She sighed. "So, what do we do now?"

"You have to wake up."

"How do I do that?"

"I'm not quite sure. But we will figure it out."

The scenery changed, and Severus could see her expression change. She was terrified. He looked around and saw they were standing in front of a huge chess board.

He tightened the grip on her hands, and spoke softly to her. "Do you know who made that riddle you solved?"

Her eyes met his again, and she spoke, her voice shivering in fear. "N-no?"

He narrowed his eyes. "It was me. Do you know how many hours I spent making that riddle? Just to have a twelve year old girl stroll in there and solve it in less than fifteen minutes?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. " _You_ made that riddle? But it was so _easy_!"

Raising an eyebrow, he sighed. "Well, thank you very much, Miss Granger. Like I wasn't already humiliated enough."

The scenery changed, and her eyes widened in terror again.

 _Bloody Shrieking Shack_ , he thought as he shook his head. "It's just a dream, remember?"

"I know," she said in a tiny voice, "but it's just so horrible." Her eyes filled with tears before she continued. "We just _left_ you there! I didn't even think to check your pulse! I didn't cast a diagnostic spell, I just _left_! You were lying there for _hours_!" She averted her eyes as she continued. "Were you in a lot of pain?"

Severus sighed. "Look at me, Hermione." She did, and he continued. "I will tell you what happened that night, and why there is absolutely no reason for you to relive this memory ever again." He stroked her hands with his thumbs as he continued, as it seemed to have a calming effect on the girl. "I had prepared myself before this happened. I had anti-venom against Nagini, my pockets were filled with healing potions, I had bezoars, blood-replenishing potions, and I was prepared. Or so I thought. The anti-venom worked, but it was not enough. I lost blood too fast, and it weakened me to the point where I was unable to get my potions. Not that it would have worked anyway." He gazed intently at her. "I lay there knowing I had failed, that Potter would not be able to defeat the Dark Lord..because I had _failed_." He couldn't help smirking as he continued. "But then, Hermione, then the Golden Trio strolled in, and by some amazing stroke of luck, I managed to give Potter my memories. I could die knowing I had done everything in my power to defeat the Dark Lord."

"But you didn't die."

He shook his head. "I didn't. Do you know why?" She shook her head, and he gave her a small smile. "Because of yet another amazing stroke of luck. Because an insufferable know-it-all decided I was worthy of her last drops of Essence of Dittany."

Granger gasped. " _That's_ why you survived?"

He nodded. "That's why I survived. And one more thing, Hermione. Even if you had decided to run a diagnostic spell, or checked my pulse, the outcome had been exactly the same, because I _was_ dead, if only for a little while. By the time I woke up, the Dark Lord was dead, the battle was over, and it didn't take long before someone found me."

Granger stared at him for a long moment before she took a deep breath.

The scenery changed before the memory had ended. _Perhaps that's the key_ , he thought. _Perhaps she has to let go of her nightmares._

Severus looked around. "Gringotts?"

She shuddered. "We are about to break out on the back of a dragon. But not before the dragon burns a goblin to crisps. The goblin we had under imperio."

Sighing, he patted Granger's hand. "There will always be casualties, Granger. And a lot more would have died if you didn't get that Horcrux." He saw her flinch, and suspected that was the moment the goblin died. "Look at me, Hermione."

She did, and the sadness he saw in her eyes was almost heart-breaking. "I know. I know it was the right thing to do, but I only wish we hadn't caused his death."

Severus nodded. "I do understand that, believe me. But, one good thing came out of this, other than the Horcrux."

"What?"

He nodded his head in the dragon's direction. "That dragon is now a healed, happy dragon, living in Romania. So yes, there was a casualty. But you also saved a life, even if it was a dragon. And last, but not least; the Dark Lord would still be terrorising the Wizarding World if you had not gone here."

Granger took another deep breath, and the scenery changed.

"This is after Ron left us. It keeps repeating. Everything keeps repeating."

Severus sighed. "I know. What happened after he left? He was with you later, as far as I can remember."

"He came back. He didn't go home, he searched for us constantly. And the reason for why he left was because of the Horcrux. Ron is impulsive and has a rather high temper. It was a momentarily decision, and he regretted it instantly."

The scenery changed, and Granger gasped. "The memory didn't finish. Why didn't it finish?"

"Because you let go of it."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "What happens when there are no memories left?"

He gave her a soft look. "I do believe there is a high chance you will wake up."

-o-

They spent hours going through memories. The battle of Hogwarts, the Malfoy Manor, the forest, the troll, several funerals, and Granger managed again and again to let go. Severus found himself more than a little impressed.

The scenery changed, and Severus realised this was one he hadn't seen before.

"Oh please..please.. Not this one."

Tears began streaming down her face, and it was like her whole body gave up. Her expression was so full of despair that Severus froze. He stared at her as her for a moment before looking at their surroundings.

He didn't understand. They were standing outside a small house, and he could see a beach in the distance. The weather was warm, and it seemed nothing was amiss.

"They wouldn't leave."

He looked at Granger again, and a shiver ran through him from the sight of her.

Her eyes were lifeless, and her expression was one of complete and utter grief.

"Who wouldn't leave? Where are we?

Her eyes met his, and he almost flinched from the sight. "We are in Australia. We are standing outside my parents' house."

Severus still didn't understand. "Why are we here, Hermione?"

"My parents wouldn't leave. Not without me. But I had to help Harry. The Horcruxes. We had to find them. But my parents wouldn't leave."

He lifted a hand to brush her tears away, even if it made no difference. "So what happened?"

She was still looking at him with lifeless eyes, and her hands were limp under his. "I didn't want to take the risk. I couldn't protect them. So I..I wiped their memories and sent them to Australia. I removed every memory of me. I was hoping I could return and restore their memories later. After the war."

Severus finally realised why this was her worst memory. "But you couldn't."

She shook her head. "Too much time had passed."

Severus put a finger under her chin to tilt her head back so she would look at him. "The Dark Lord had ordered them dead, Hermione. But they were nowhere to be found. Eventually, he gave up."

Her hands tightened under his hand. "I didn't know that."

He shook his head. "I thought they were hiding. I didn't know this."

She looked at the house again. "They don't remember me. They don't know they have a daughter."

Severus brushed away fresh tears, briefly wondering why he had this need to comfort her. "But they are alive," he said with a soft voice. "And you can be sure that the Dark Lord would have found them if you hadn't done what you did."

He clutched the girl to his chest as she broke down and cried.

-o-

He didn't even realise what had happened when he opened his eyes. Trying to shake off the confusion, he blinked as he looked around.

They were back. At least _he_ was back. He almost panicked as he turned to find Granger in the exact same position as before. Was she still trapped? Had he left her there in some kind of limbo?

He bolted up from the sofa and kneeled next to her, casting a diagnostic spell without thinking. Her heart rate was down. So was the adrenaline. But she was still sleeping.

After a long moment where he looked at her, frozen in panic, she moved. Her eyes closed, and her expression relaxed.

And then her eyes fluttered open. "Is this..is this another nightmare?"

Severus was flooded with relief. Not because _he_ was alive, but because _she_ was alive. He had a sudden, ridiculous urge to hug her, but stopped himself, wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

To shield his chaotic emotions, he collected himself and raised an eyebrow at her. "I find myself slightly offended that you would consider waking up in my quarters as a nightmare. But no, this is not a nightmare, Granger. This is real. You are awake."

Her eyes widened as she turned to look at him with a warm smile, but the smile faded when she saw his expression. He inwardly cursed himself for being so cold when he saw the warmth in her eyes fade, but he just couldn't make himself react in any other way. He felt vulnerable.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Professor."

He nodded his head. "No need to thank me, Granger. Now, I do believe Minerva is going grey from waiting to hear if you have woken up. Can you walk?"

She nodded, and he promptly helped her up and left his quarters, his office, and quickly walked up to the Headmistress' office.

When they finally reached said office, he couldn't get out of there fast enough. The sadness in Granger's eyes unsettled him in a way that made him feel vulnerable again.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he got up. "I will leave you in peace. Good night."

He managed to get out of the office, but in the next moment someone grabbed his sleeve. He spun around and found Granger standing there, looking at him with frightened eyes. "What if I end up there again?"

It took him a moment to understand what she meant. "You won't."

She clutched his sleeve tighter. "The curse has no known cure. Do you know for sure that I won't just end up there the moment I go to sleep?" He hesitated, and Granger closed her eyes for a moment before looking at him again. Her voice sounded fragile when she spoke. "You don't know for sure, do you?" He shook his head, and she looked down on her feet as she wrapped her arms around her body. "What if I end up there again?"

Severus couldn't take it anymore. She looked so endlessly broken, so afraid, so _small_. Before he could think, he put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so she would look at him. He gazed at her with soft eyes for a long moment. "Then I will find you again, Hermione."

Without another word, Severus walked away from her with hasty steps.


	3. The Gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Also, I realised that I'm supposed to write author's notes in this lovely little box here xD Not in the chapter XD
> 
> Sorry for the delay! Life's been crazy busy the last days! I'll try to do better!
> 
> Thank you for the fantastic feedback so far! It makes me so happy!

-o-

Severus was happy that Granger didn't have potions the next day. He was also happy that it was Friday, and that meant he wouldn't have to face the insufferable know-it-all until Monday.

He dreaded it. He didn't want to see her again. Preferably never.

Although, he wanted to see her again. And he hated himself for it.

-o-

Monday came way too quickly in Severus' opinion. He hated himself again when he had to stop for a moment before he entered the classroom.

And there she was. Sitting in the front as always, with alert eyes, ready to learn.

His heart skipped a beat when he met her eyes, and he didn't quite know what to do. But then she just gave him a small smile before turning her focus to her book.

Severus sighed in relief.

-o-

He hated himself at dinner as well. His eyes kept flickering over to the Gryffindor table, and he couldn't seem to stop himself.

He didn't really know what he had expected, but he had thought _something_ would be different. The hours they shared trapped in her nightmares had been..different. _He_ had been different. The way she had looked at him with trusting eyes, the way she had held on to him, the way she had let him in, telling him about her worst nightmares and memories.. It had done something to him. He didn't quite know what, but it had affected him on some deeper level.

It had made him _feel_.

And he was not used to it.

-o-

Days became weeks, weeks became months, and Severus welcomed the Christmas holidays. The castle emptied of students, and Severus felt he could finally breathe again.

Until he learned Granger would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

He didn't quite know what to make of her. She acted no different from before, and there were times when Severus wondered if they even happened, those hours he spent with her.

 _Perhaps she doesn't care_ , Severus thought as he picked up her latest essay.

But he knew she cared. This was Hermione Granger. She cared.

And perhaps that was exactly why she acted like she did. She did it so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Sighing, he began grading her essay. She had improved greatly in potions lately. It seemed his endless chant of _think for yourself, Granger_ was finally sinking in.

Half an hour later, Severus put his head in his hands for a moment before picking up his quill, writing an O on Granger's paper.

-o-

He hated himself at Christmas dinner. Granger entered the Great Hall with a beaming smile, and he hated himself because his heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

She was wearing dressrobes. And said dressrobes were rather snug on her, clinging to her body in all the right places.

The chit of a girl had become a chit of a young woman.

-o-

The chit of a young woman had given him a bloody Christmas present, and he promptly decided he would not open it, he would just go and give it back to her.

He proceeded to hover around the present for thirty minutes before admitting defeat.

He was confused to find a pair of black, soft gloves. He frowned as he picked them up, but then he noticed a note in the box below. He picked it up to read, and his breath caught in his chest from the five, simple words.

**_Because your hands are cold._ **

-o-

He tried his best to ignore her for the rest of Christmas. He kept telling himself to let go, to stop these ridiculous thoughts. To throw away that ridiculous card, to stop wearing those ridiculous gloves, even if they were soft and comfortable. She was a student for Merlin's sake.

 _So what if she is a student_ , he thought. _You aren't thinking about her in that way._

The thought made him realise he wasn't a dirty old man lusting for his young student. He was thinking about her because he had changed. And she was the one to change him.

 _Open your heart, Severus._ He shook his head as he remembered Lily's words. Perhaps that was what Granger had done. Perhaps she had inadvertently made him open his heart.

 _Oh for MERLIN'S sake,_ he thought. _Stop being so PATHETIC._

-o-

He finally emerged from his chambers on New Year's Eve. Minerva had threatened him with violence if he didn't, and he had rolled his eyes and relented.

He was standing slightly behind the rest of the crowd, watching the fireworks while tapping his foot impatiently as they entered the new year. The crowd cheered, everyone hugged everyone, and Severus rolled his eyes, deciding to leave before someone got the great idea of hugging him.

He was just about to spin around on his heel and leave when Granger appeared, seemingly from nowhere. He couldn't stop the surprised expression, and the slight panic in his eyes, and he inwardly cursed himself as he gave her a dark look.

But she didn't back away. Instead, she smiled softly at him, and he had to stop his breath from hitching when she put her small hand on his chest. "Happy new year, Professor."

Before he could react, she turned and walked away.

-o-

He hated himself all through January.

He hated himself when she gave him a beaming smile as he returned her essay.

He hated himself when she caught him looking at her at breakfast.

He hated himself when he heard her laugh, and the sound gave him a warm feeling.

He hated himself when he put on the gloves, even if the weather wasn't _that_ cold.

He especially hated himself when he realised he was thinking about her again.

-o-

February was no better. Perhaps even worse.

He was sitting behind his desk in potions class, wondering what was wrong with him, why he couldn't shut her out. It was like she had lifted the lid on his own, personal Pandora's Box, and now he was unable to close it again.

 _Only three months to go,_ he thought. _Three months and you will be rid of her. You will not be forced to see her ever again._

Severus was surprised to find that the thought of never seeing her again made his chest ache.

-o-

March passed in a flash, and in the beginning of April, Severus cursed himself for the constant increase in gloominess as the days passed by.

He went between hoping to never see her again, and hoping he _would_ see her again.

He caught himself trying to make up _reasons_ to see her, and he hated himself again.

-o-

May couldn't come quickly enough, but came way too quickly even so. In a week, she would be gone.

The week passed by rather too quickly as well, and Severus watched with a heavy heart as the students piled out of the castle. As the doors closed behind the last student, Severus sighed and turned around with the intent of wallowing in misery, just for a little while.

He promptly turned around, just to stand face to face with the one student he _had_ wished to see one last time.

He didn't know what to say. So he said nothing, just looking at her.

She looked back at him, and he couldn't stop his breath from hitching when she placed her hands on his chest, just like she had her nightmares.

Still, she didn't speak. She just stood there, looking at him with a hint of a smile on her face.

Finally, Severus relented. He sighed, and put his hands over hers. Her smile widened slightly, and her voice was soft and warm when she spoke. "If I write you, will you answer?"

Severus stared at her for a long moment, trying to collect his thoughts, but suddenly, the answer was very clear for him, and he gently stroked her hands with his thumbs.

"I will."


	4. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Woop woop!
> 
> I own nothing you recognise :)

 

_-o-_

Less than a week later, Severus was rather surprised when the first owl arrived.

**_Dear Professor Snape_ **

**_How is your summer so far? What do you do when you have no students to torment?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

Severus chuckled.

**_Granger_ **

**_I leave this ruddy place and travel to Spain, where I bask in the sun and drink umbrella-drinks on the beach._ **

**_SS_ **

He smirked when he got her reply.

**_Dear Professor Snape_ **

**_Really?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

-o-

**_Granger_ **

**_No._ **

**_SS_ **

-o-

**_Dear Professor Snape_ **

**_And you call me insufferable. Alright, no basking in the sun then, so what do you do? Or is this a secret?_ **

**_Love, Hermione._ **

-o-

**_Granger_ **

**_Secret? No._ **

**_Stop and think about it for a moment, Granger. What have I been doing for the last twenty years?_ **

**_SS_ **

-o-

**_Dear Professor Snape_ **

**_Oh. Eleven years of Gummybears and Guilt-tripping with Dumbledore, and then Tea and Torture with the Dark Lord for the years after that?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

Severus had to laugh out loud from her cheek.

**_Granger_ **

**_Aptly put._ **

**_Although, ten points from Gryffindor for cheek._ **

**_SS_ **

-o-

**_Dear Professor Snape_ **

**_I admit that was rather tasteless. Luckily, I am no longer a student, and Gryffindor will not suffer from my cheek._ **

**_This summer is different, though, so what are you doing this year?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

Severus sighed. He didn't quite know what to answer. In the end, he decided to just be truthful.

**_Granger_ **

**_I have absolutely no idea._ **

**_SS_ **

It took a while before her owl returned.

**_Dear Professor Snape_ **

**_Oh. You haven't really had a vacation in the last twenty years, have you?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

Severus rolled his eyes before replying.

**_Granger_ **

**_Your inner Gryffindor is not exactly subtle. Please aim your pity elsewhere._ **

**_But, you are indeed right. I haven't had an actual vacation in twenty years, and the result is that I don't really know what to do now that I no longer have the pleasure of 'Tea and Torture with the Dark Lord'_ **

**_SS_ **

The response came quickly this time.

**_Dear Professor Snape_ **

**_Must you always think the worst? I assure you; that was not pity. That was me stating a fact._ **

**_So, without your two meddling masters..are you bored?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

-o-

**_Granger_ **

**_I must._ **

**_And, yes._ **

**_SS_ **

-o-

**_Dear Professor Snape_ **

**_Would you like to go to the movies?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

Severus almost inhaled his tea. The _movies?_ The girl was off her rocker, surely. He was almost angry when he wrote back.

**_Granger_ **

**_Have you lost your mind?_ **

**_SS_ **

-o-

**_Dear Professor Snape_ **

**_My mind is fully intact, thank you very much. You didn't answer my question, though. Would you like to go to the movies?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

Severus just stared at the letter for a small eternity before rolling his eyes as he picked up his quill.

**_Granger_ **

**_Please tell me you aren't inviting me on a date._ **

**_SS_ **

He was utterly nervous while waiting for her reply, regretting intensly he had even asked her that question, so when the reply finally came, he stared at the folded parchment for a long moment, gathering courage to open it.

**_Dear Professor Snape_ **

**_I am not inviting you on a date. However, if I at some point ask you out to dinner; that means I am asking you on a date._ **

**_Now, will you answer my question? Would-you-like-to-go-to-the-movies?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

Severus pushed away the letter and put his head in his hands. A movie? With Granger? Preposterous. He couldn't possibly do this. No, he would not do this.

**_Granger_ **

**_Yes._ **

**_SS_ **

-o-

**_Dear Professor Snape_ **

**_Will tomorrow at six pm suit you? Meet you at Piccadilly Circus?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

-o-

**_Granger_ **

**_Yes._ **

**_SS_ **

-o-

Severus Snape was bloody nervous as he put on a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and a black frock coat that almost reached his knees.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was no handsome man, that much was clear. Nor was he charming, likeable, or patient. He was spiteful, grumpy, gloomy, hateful, angry, and bitter.

And yet, here he was, about to go to the movies with a woman half his age. An intelligent, attractive, kind-hearted, brave, and quick-witted woman.

A woman whom had invited him to the movies. It was quite frankly absurd.

_Damn you Lily,_ he thought. _Damn you for making me do this._

Because that was the thing, wasn't it? He had decided to actually _try_ to make some changes in his life. He was not quite sure, however, if this was the way to go about it.

Shaking his head from the absurdity of it all, Severus left his quarters.

-o-

He turned the corner, and instantly saw her. She was standing with her back to him, and Severus fought back his nerves and walked towards her before he could change his mind.

He stopped right behind her, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are aware of the absurdity of this situation, Granger?"

She spun around, giving him a beaming smile. "Absurdity?" She chuckled. "Well, yes. Perhaps." Cocking her head, she continued. "And hello, Professor."

Severus inwardly cringed as he rolled his eyes. "Will you _please_ stop calling me _Professor?_ It sounds ridiculous in this situation."

She gave him an amused smile. "Well, I could, if I had any idea of what I should call you instead."

He rolled his eyes again. "I do have a _name_ , Granger."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise before the amusement returned. "So do I, Severus."

The sound of her voice saying his name made his heart skip a beat. "What, I'm not allowed to call you Granger?"

She smirked at him. "Of course you are allowed, but then I will continue calling you Professor Snape."

He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at her. "Insufferable woman. Very well, _Hermione."_

Her beaming smile made his heart skip yet another beat.

-o-

Severus had expected this to be rather awfully awkward, but was surprised to find that it was not really awkward at all. He didn't really know what to say, but it didn't matter that much, because the witch walking next to him chatted happily, and that was less annoying than he would have thought.

They entered the cinema, and Hermione beamed at him. "You may choose the movie, if you like."

He rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what I would like to see, Hermione. Hell, I'm not even sure if I _like_ movies."

She rolled her eyes as well. "Severus, do you _really_ want to take the risk of letting _me_ choose the movie?"

_If you keep saying my name, you can choose whatever you want,_ he thought as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Heavens, no."

-o-

A little while later, after choosing a movie, Severus found himself standing in line to buy popcorn. Which was absurd, of course. But then again, the witch next to him seemed so excited over the concept of popcorn that Severus found it hard to not be amused.

She cocked her head, looking at him. "The Sixth Sense? Really? I've heard it's terrifying."

He gave her a bemused look. "You fought in a war, but you find _movies_ frightening?"

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled. "Oh, you have no idea. It's rather ridiculous how scary I find them, actually."

He couldn't help the small smile he sent her.

-o-

Hermione was still chatting when they sat down in their seats, and he rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you will be able to keep quiet throughout this whole movie?"

She grinned at him. "Believe it or not, I am perfectly capable of watching a movie without uttering a single word." Shrugging, she continued. "I am pretty passionate in everything I do, including watching movies."

"How does one passionately watch a movie?"

She sipped her soda before looking at him again. "By getting completely mesmerized, and losing oneself in the movie. To the point where I will most certainly have nightmares for two weeks."

He gave her a surprised look. "You will have _nightmares_ for _two weeks?_ Why did you even agree to this?"

She chuckled. "Would you believe me if I say I absolutely adore horror movies? And no, I'm not just saying that. I actually _do_ adore horror movies. Two weeks of nightmares? Completely worth it."

Severus shook his head before giving her an amused look.

-o-

He had to admit, the movie was rather scary. Even if he knew ghosts did not look or behave like that, the movie was unsettling nevertheless. But, scary or not, Severus found it somewhat difficult to concentrate. He was too amused by the witch next to him, as he had a new understanding of how one 'passionately watched' a movie.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was virtually _absorbing_ popcorn, twizzlers, and soda, and whenever she wasn't eating or drinking anything, she chewed on her lower lip. Her eyes were wide open, at least until the movie got too scary, because then she squeezed her eyes shut, just to squint at the screen with one eye in the next second.

It was rather fascinating to watch.

-o-

Lying in bed later that night, Severus went through the day in his mind, and realised how nice it had been. He had enjoyed himself, and there had been almost no awkward silences, no uncomfortable situations.

Absurd.


	5. The Cheeseburgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, ANOTHER chapter? WHAT EVEN
> 
> Chapter 5, hope you like it! <3

-o-

Over the next month, Severus met Hermione twice, and the owls were frequent flyers between them.

They had seen another movie, and the second time they met was when Hermione invited him for lunch.

The latter had caused a whole new level of nervousness in Severus. Lunch meant they would have to _talk._ That _he_ would have to talk. He had apparated with a feeling of almost dread.

As it turned out, it was rather anticlimactic. He had met her, and it had not taken him long before he felt relaxed again, as Hermione seemed to ignore the whole concept of awkwardness. She chatted, told him about her day, what she had done lately, what she liked to do, what she hated to do, basically everything and anything. She freely handed him information, and it made it easy to ask her follow-up questions, and when she asked him questions, he found it easy to answer. Who knew the insufferable know-it-all was so easy to be around. And who knew how she had turned out to be a rather sufferable know-it-all.

-o-

One day, she turned up at Hogwarts. There was a knock on his office door, and he opened it to find a beaming witch outside, holding a paper bag. "Hi! Do you like cheeseburgers?"

He was so taken aback, that his first response was to cross his arms over his chest. "I didn't expect you." Her smile faltered, and he realised he was being an idiot. A rude idiot even. Sighing, he shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that, Hermione. And I have absolutely no idea if I like cheeseburgers."

Her beaming smile was back, to his relief. "Would you like to find out?"

He rolled his eyes as he stepped back and gestured for her to enter. "I would love to find out."

-o-

As it turned out, Severus loved cheeseburgers, something Hermione seemed to find extremely amusing.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Something amusing, Miss Granger?"

She snorted a laugh in a very unladylike manner before grinning at him. "Well, _Professor Snape,_ remember when you mentioned how absurd you found our first trip to the cinema? Well, I'm having a similar feeling right now."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so, _Miss Granger?"_

She shook her head. "Well, I just showed up at your door with cheeseburgers. Enough said."

Severus gave her an amused look. "I think perhaps you have a point, Hermione."

-o-

After they ran out of cheeseburgers, much to Severus' disappointment, a house-elf brought them tea, and he gazed at the witch. "Why the sudden visit to Hogwarts? I assume you aren't here just to bring me cheeseburgers."

Hermione giggled. "I'm not. I am here to have tea with Minerva, _and_ bring you cheeseburgers. Kill two birds with one stone, as they say."

"And have you successfully killed the Headmistress?"

This caused a pearly laugh, and Severus had to stop himself from puffing up his chest because _he_ was the one to make her laugh like that. "I have not. It seemed rather drastic murdering her over tea."

He smirked at her. "No Tea and Torture?"

Yet another pearly laugh. "Heavens, no. We decided to replace the torture with crumpets."

Severus couldn't stop the chuckle of laughter, causing Hermione to actually puff up her chest.

-o-

Two days later, Severus found himself impatient. He had not heard from Hermione, and he had so far avoided writing her first.

He sighed as he finally relented and sat down to write her first for once.

**_Hermione_ **

**_I was not aware you had it in you to let your owl rest for two days straight._ **

**_Severus_ **

Not long after, his owl returned, carrying a letter, and he immediately regretted his decision of writing her.

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_Did you miss me?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

He rolled his eyes twice before replying.

**_Hermione_ **

**_Have you met me? What do you think?_ **

**_Severus_ **

He rolled his eyes again when her reply came.

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_I will take that as a yes._ **

**_As for the two days of radio silence; I decided it was time to go through a few things, so I went home. My old home, I mean. Sorry for not writing, but my mind has been rather occupied._ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

His heart sank as he realised what she was doing.

**_Hermione_ **

**_I understand. How are you doing, Hermione?_ **

**_Severus_ **

-o-

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_Well, I am currently crying my eyes out because I found my dad's favourite shoes, if that gives you a clue._ **

**_How are you?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

Severus sighed, put down the letter, got dressed, and left the castle.

-o-

Less than an hour later, he was standing outside Hermione's childhood home holding a brown paper bag, and feeling like a complete and utter imbecile. His idea had seemed like a good one at first, but was rapidly decreasing, and by now it felt like his worst idea, ever.

He walked up the path to the door, and before he could change his mind, he knocked.

He heard nothing at first, but after a minute or so, he heard shuffling from behind the door. Approximately thirty seconds later, the door opened.

And Severus had _no_ idea what to do. He was not a person people seeked out for comfort. He was not a coddler, he was not even sure if he was _able_ to comfort someone. So the sight of the witch standing in the doorway with an expression of bottomless grief made him almost panic.

Her eyes widened in surprise when he recognised him, and the result was a new flood of tears.

Severus reacted before he even thinking. He promptly closed the distance between them and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She clutched the front of his coat and held onto him like her life depended on it.

"It's going to be alright, Hermione," he murmured as he nuzzled her hair. "It's going to be alright."

She couldn't even answer him, because she was occupied with sobbing her heart out as she buried her face in his coat.

Severus didn't quite know how long they had been standing like that, but finally her crying stilled, and he heard her small, broken voice, muffled by his coat. "I'm so tired, Severus."

He tightened his arms around her. "I know, Hermione. I know."

They stayed like that for a little while longer, until Severus decided it was time to go inside. After contemplating for a moment, he picked her up and carried her inside.

He didn't quite know how it had happened, but in the end he found himself in a comfortable sofa, and he had a sleeping witch with her head on his lap. She had curled her body into a ball, and she looked so..fragile. So broken.

Severus sighed as he transfigured one of the pillows into a blanket and covered her.

-o-

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there when she woke up. He was stroking her hair, because she had stirred every time he stopped, and he didn't quite know what to do now.

_Oh, bugger all,_ he thought and continued stroking her hair. He felt her freeze for a moment, and he wondered if he had made the wrong decision, so he hesitantly stopped.

"Don't stop, if you wouldn't mind. It's very calming."

He stared at the witch for a moment before going back to brushing his hands through her unruly curls. She sighed in content, and his heart skipped a beat from the sound.

"I'm sorry."

He gave her a confused look, even if she was lying faced away from him. "What do you mean?"

She curled her body even more, causing her to look even smaller. "I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry for putting you through this."

He sighed. "There is absolutely nothing for you to feel sorry for."

"I'm pretty sure I'm making you uncomfortable."

He had to smile slightly from this. "Definitely. But some things are more important than others, and my comfort is rather low on the list right now."

She paused for a long moment. "Did you bring cheeseburgers?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "That I did, Hermione."

-o-

He watched her as she slowly ate a cheeseburger, staring into empty air. "I'm so glad you are here."

He gave her a surprised look. "I'm glad to hear you are glad. Believe me when I say I had my doubts."

This caused a small smile. "I believe you. Thank you."

"You can stop thanking me, honestly."

-o-

There was an alarming rate of apathy in the witch's expression, and Severus gave her a worried look. "Have you slept? Except for the brief nap earlier?"

Shaking her head, she gave him a sad look. "I tried several times, but I just can't. And if I finally manage to fall asleep, I wake up minutes later from nightmares." She sighed before continuing. "The last two days has been..lonely. The house is so quiet, but I haven't found it in me to leave, other than to feed Crookshanks."

Giving her a curious look, he cocked his head. "What about your friends?"

She rolled her eyes. "They don't know I'm here. I actually _lied_ to Ginny yesterday when she owled me."

"Why won't you tell them?"

She gave him a small smile. "I won't tell them because they would show up here, and they would just make everything worse. Whenever I mention my parents, they look at me like I'm some lost puppy." She rolled her eyes. "Aww, you poor orphan. Let us help you by hovering around you with sad and worried expressions." Shaking her head, she gave him an amused smile. "Don't get me wrong, I do love them to pieces, but sometimes it's just better to do things my way."

Severus completely understood how she felt. He hated it when someone felt sorry for him. "I see. You didn't lie to me, though."

"You don't feel sorry for me. You don't look at me like I am some insecure, twelve year old girl. You don't pressure me to tell you about my _feelings,_ you just..let me be me."

Severus gave her a half-smile. "It's rather ironic."

"What is?"

"That your friends treat you as a child, but I don't."

He was happy when she let out a pearly laugh. "That _is_ rather ironic, isn't it?"

"Indeed." He paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not to he should do this. _Oh why the hell not,_ he thought. _She might say no anyway._ "I can teach you how to control your dreams."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Like you did when I was cursed?"

He shrugged. "Yes and no. The basics are the same. You need to be asleep, and I will use Legilimency on you. But without the curse, you will be able to _control_ your dreams. While cursed, the dreams were out of your control. You managed to let them go, yes, but you couldn't decide your surroundings. Your only options were nightmares. Without the curse, you can leave the nightmare and go wherever you want."

-o-

He looked at the sleeping woman, wondering how the hell his life had ended up here. Shaking his head, he gently put a finger on one of her eyelids to open her eyes, just enough to make eye contact. "Legilimens."

To his surprise, he found himself in the back of the potions classroom, and at the front sat Hermione looking up at a dream-version of himself. Shaking his head, he walked down and stood next to dream-him. "It's rather strange, how times have changed, is it not?"

"Troll, Miss Granger. _Again."_

Severus shook his head at dream-him, and crouched down so he could look Hermione in the eyes. "Hermione. _Hermione."_

She finally looked at him, and her eyes widened with shock. "Professor Snape? But- I don't understand."

"It's a dream, Hermione."

She shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure it's not."

He gave her a small smile, causing her eyes to widen even more. "If this is real, why aren't you wearing your school uniform?"

She looked down, gasping when she realised he was right. "But- how-"

"You are having nightmares, Hermione. And I'm here to teach you how to control your dreams, remember?" She hesitated, so he continued. "You have to teach yourself how to see the difference between reality and dreams."

"How do I do that?"

He gestured around the room. "You have to look for signs. Look for things that aren't right. Like your clothes. Look around. What do you see? What is wrong with this picture?"

She looked around. "Why are there no students?"

"Because it's a dream." He got up and cocked his head, looking at her. "Come. Let's leave the classroom." She followed him, but he stopped in front of the door. "I want you to picture something else. Whatever you want. A different part of Hogwarts, perhaps?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before giving him a look of determination. He smirked at her, and opened the door.

They walked straight into the Great Hall, and Hermione gasped. "That's not..that's not possible."

"It is in a dream."

-o-

Later that evening, Severus was relieved to see that Hermione was looking less grief-stricken. Some of the spark in her eyes had returned, and she was not as pale as she had been earlier.

Sipping his tea, he looked at her. "You should try to make a habit of looking for something amiss. Eventually, you will be able to do the same while dreaming."

She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, Severus."

"No problem, Hermione."


	6. The Shout From The Rooftops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! WHAT IS HAPPENING!
> 
> Btw, the total number of chapters keeps disappearing! The fic has 28 chapters in total, but it keeps changing it to 'chapter 5/?' How can I fix that? :p
> 
> I totes don't own anything you recognise!

-o-

Time flew by, and before he knew it, August arrived. A month had passed since the day he showed up at Hermione's door while awkwardly holding a bag with cheeseburgers.

He met with Hermione frequently. Sometimes just to have a cup of tea, lunch, or just taking a walk, other times to help her further with controlling her dreams, and last but not least; he was teaching her Occlumency.

Unsurprisingly, she was a fast learner. By now, she mostly recognised him while dreaming, smiling happily at him when he arrived. As for Occlumency; she was an annoyingly fast learner. But the sound of her thrilled laughter after managing to block him, if only for a moment, made the annoyance fade rather quickly.

They had only met in the Muggle-part of London so far, and Severus wondered if it was because Hermione wanted to avoid being seen with him in the Wizard-World. He didn't really blame her if that was the reason, because honestly, who wanted to be seen with the famous traitor, the Death Eater who killed Dumbledore. Yes, he had been redeemed, cleared of all charges, even awarded The Order of Merlin, First Class, something he found ridiculous, and it seemed a lot of people agreed with him on the latter, if their reactions from seeing him was anything to go by.

But even though he completely understood Hermione's reasons, it was still rather painful every time he received an owl, wanting to meet him in Muggle-London yet again.

Not that he asked _her_ to meet him in the Wizarding-World either, but he was afraid it would cause a difficult situation. Either she would decline his invitation, perhaps suggesting a place in Muggle-London instead, or she would agree to meet him, something that would probably cause her to look uncomfortable the whole time. Severus didn't want that. He wanted to hold on to the illusion that she accepted him, and that she was not ashamed to be seen with him.

 _Oh, well,_ he thought. _It's rather worth it, isn't it? At least for now._

-o-

 _Quidditch,_ Hermione thought as she turned to look at Ron. _As always._ "Honestly, Ron, you already have one. The _exact_ same model."

She rolled her eyes as Ron gave her a sheepish smile. "But, Mione, what if the other one breaks?"

She rolled her eyes again. "It's your money."

He grinned smugly at her. "Yeah. And it's not like I can't afford it."

They left the shop, Ron holding a shiny, new broom while sporting a rather overly smug smile.

He shrank the broom, putting it in his pocket before they started walking down Diagon Alley. Ron chatted excitedly as they walked, but suddenly he stopped talking, and his eyes widened. "Bloody hell, Mione, it's Snape."

Hermione's heart almost stopped as she contemplated what to do. Severus didn't want to meet her in the Wizarding World, or so she assumed at least, because he never even suggested nor mentioned it.

She turned her head and instantly met his eyes. Her heart sank as she saw his dark, closed off expression. Hermione had no idea what to do.

 _Maybe he doesn't want Ron to know,_ she thought. _Maybe he doesn't want to be seen with the Golden Trio._

They walked towards him, and Hermione didn't even hear what Ron was yapping on about, because her head was filled with confusion and disappointment.

 _Screw you, Severus Snape,_ she thought. _I'm not going to pretend I don't know you._

Taking a deep breath, she gave him a small, tentative smile, hoping that he would give her some clue of what to do. Finally, he raised an eyebrow at her, and as they got closer, she could see a glint of amusement in his eyes.

 _Thank Merlin,_ she thought. _At least he's not angry._

Her smile widened, and she was thrilled to see the darkness in his expression fade.

By the time they reached him, the dark, closed off expression was gone, and the amusement in his eyes mirrored hers.

Ron inclined his head while giving the man a dark look. "Snape."

Severus, apparently embracing his professor-persona, looked down his nose at Ron. "Weasley."

He then looked at Hermione, raising an eyebrow, and she realised he was waiting for _her_ to give _him_ a clue of what to do. Relief flooded through her as she gave him an amused smile. "Hi, Severus."

She wanted to clap her hands when he smirked at her. "Hi, Hermione."

 _"_ _Hi, Severus?! Hi, Hermione?!"_ Ron stared at them, completely gobsmacked. _"What the hell?!"_

Hermione grinned at the dark-cladded man, ignoring Ron for now. "How are you?"

He was still smirking, to her relief. "I am quite well, Hermione. And you?"

"I am fine as well, thank you."

He glanced at the gobsmacked red-head next to Hermione before meeting her eyes again. "We should probably end our conversation before we traumatize Mr Weasley."

She giggled. "Indeed. Good day, Severus."

"Good day, Hermione."

With a final nod at Hermione, he walked past them, but after a few seconds, Hermione turned around. "Severus!"

He froze when he heard her call his name, and turned around, gazing at her with an expectant look.

She grinned again. "Tea will be ready at five o'clock," she said in a rather loud voice, "if you wish to join me."

This time, his smile was genuine. "Until five o'clock, then."

She smiled as she watched him walk away, his robes billowing after him.

-o-

Severus felt ridiculously giddy as he walked up the street. Well, she wasn't ashamed of him, that much was certain. She had basically shouted it from the rooftops.

He had been wrong all along, he realised. He had noticed her, and was about to escape into the nearest shop, but before he could do so, Weasley had spotted him. Severus had watched Hermione, and instantly seen when she knew he was there.

He had been crushingly disappointed when her expression turned almost panicky. And the way she had stared at him with wide eyes as he got closer had made his heart sink.

But then, something had changed, and he had watched as her expression flickered with emotions before a look of determination locked into place.

And then she had smiled at him. A nervous smile filled with hesitation, and Severus realised perhaps he had misjudged her. Perhaps she was just as uncertain as he, not knowing if _he_ wanted to be seen with _her._

He had relaxed slightly then. And the more relaxed he seemed, the more relieved she seemed. He had stopped in front of her, and wanting to give her the option, he had just looked at her, letting her decide how to proceed _._

_"Hi, Severus."_

Her greeting was more than he had hoped for. He had expected, hoped, that she would at least call him by his first name, deciding he would be happy if she acknowledged him that much. So when she looked at him with amusement in her eyes, and gave him a warm smile, he had been ridiculously relieved and happy. She had topped it off by saying 'hi'. Not a formal 'hello', or 'good day', but 'hi, Severus'. She had greeted him with the same warmth she did her other friends.

He'd had a ridiculous urge to hug her when she completely ignored Weasley, looking at him with glittery amusement instead.

Severus had walked away from her feeling genuinely happy, but then she had called his name, and he had turned around, not really knowing what to expect.

And then, she had shouted it from the rooftops. Severus knew very well that she could have had avoided that display completely by walking over to him, so when she chose to basically yell at him instead, his heart had surged with emotions.

She was quite frankly rather marvellous.

-o-

At five o'clock he was outside her door, but didn't even have time to knock before she opened, looking at him with a whole new level of excitement. "Tea is just ready, come in!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Severus followed her as she danced into her apartment.

A few minutes later, he was sitting in her sofa, and she poured them tea before sitting down, grinning at him. "You should have _seen_ Ron after you left. I was sure he was going to faint."

Severus smirked. "I am actually somewhat disappointed over missing out on that."

She laughed her pearly laugh. "And you should be! It was hilarious." She proceeded to roll her eyes. "He managed to collect himself eventually, and when he finally did, he decided it was a good idea to yell at me for twenty minutes."

He had a brief moment where he wanted to hex Weasley for yelling at her, but shook it off. "And what had Mr Weasley to say about this?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Well, he basically spent twenty minutes telling me one thing; that I am off my rocker." Grinning at him, she continued. "But if that's the case, I think I prefer to be off my rocker."

Severus forgot how to breathe.


	7. The Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, peeps!
> 
> As always, I own nothing you recognise.
> 
> Ps; have you seen the movie Armageddon? You know, the one with Bruce Willis drilling for oil, but then goes to space to stop a meteor crushing the world? It's relevant. Somewhat.

 

 

-o-

In the middle of August, Severus was running out of reasons to see her. She was controlling her nightmares, blocking him with her Occlumency shields in a rather impressive fashion, and soon he had no more to teach her.

But, they were friends, right? He didn't really need a reason for wanting to see her. Severus knew this, but his pride seemingly did not.

He briefly considered if Hermione was just using him because she wanted to learn from him, but quickly dismissed the idea. Even if Hermione _had_ an agenda, this was not it.

She confused him, if he was to be honest. Hermione obviously _wanted_ to be his friend, and Severus had no idea why. He was not a very nice person, quite frankly. He lashed out at her much too often, he avoided personal questions, he rarely contacted her first, and when he did, it was often in a rather rude manner.

And still, she didn't walk away from him. It was all rather confusing. And confusion made him insecure, resulting in him trying to hide his insecurity with heavy sarcasm and dark looks.

Eventually, he would drive her away, and it would be completely and utterly his fault. If he wanted to keep her in his life, he had to change. Or, not so much _change,_ perhaps, but he had to at least _try_ to open up to her, even if only a little.

It all depended on whether it was worth it, if _she_ was worth it. _She is worth it,_ he thought. _You know she is worth it._

Yes, she was worth it, so why did he hesitate so? _Because it will make you vulnerable, and it will hurt that much more if you muck it up and drive her away anyway._ He sighed as he shook his head. _Nothing personal, but damn you, Lily. Damn you for planting the ridiculous notion of 'opening my heart' in my mind. It's easier to just shy away from everyone._

Big risks, big rewards, was that the saying?

-o-

Severus had finally decided to at least give it a try, and spent the following week trying his best to not _completely_ avoid her questions, and trying his best not to lash out at her without good reason. Not that she really gave him any good reasons, but 'without good reason' was a start, if nothing else.

-o-

August 25th was a Friday, and Severus sat in his quarters contemplating how he wanted to spend his last week of freedom.

The answer was rather clear, though. He would be so busy when the new school year began, and he wanted to make the best of his time. Perhaps even improve his 'opening up' attempt, because if he managed to improve slightly before the school year began, then maybe she wouldn't give up on him while he was busy keeping students from killing themselves in his class.

He wondered if she had any plans tonight. _Probably,_ he thought. _It's Friday night._

Sighing, he decided to not owl her, even if he wanted to.

-o-

At five o'clock, his mood was rather gloomy. Severus was _bored._ If this had been a year ago, he hadn't been bored. Or, he would, but that was basically his default state of mind, so he wouldn't have noticed.

Now, though? Now, he noticed. Rather excessively as well.

He considered owling her again, but his pride had no intention of dealing with the possibility of being rejected.

He was suddenly snapped out of his gloominess when there was a tap on his window. He ignored the fact that he almost ran over, grabbed the letter, threw a piece of toast at the owl, and almost ran back to read the letter.

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_I realise this is short notice, but I decided to give it a try anyway._ **

**_I have planned to spend the night doing absolutely nothing productive, (unless you consider eating pizza and watching movies as productive) and was wondering if you wanted to join me?_ **

**_My evening of doing nothing productive will begin in approximately one hour, depending on how fast the pizza man gets here._ **

**_(Perhaps you hate evenings of nothing productive? Oh, well, you are invited anyway.)_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

Severus found that an evening of doing nothing productive sounded like heaven compared to wallowing in boredom, so he wrote a quick reply to confirm, before hitting the shower.

-o-

Approximately one hour later, Severus knocked on her door, and momentarily forgot how to breathe when she opened.

She was wearing baggy pants that hung low on her hips, a t shirt that was rather tight, and she had put up her hair, making a messy bun on the top of her head. She looked happy, and completely at ease.

And she was utterly beautiful.

"Hi! The pizza is on the table, and I am currently trying to figure out what movie to watch. Want to help me?"

-o-

Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting in Hermione's sofa, holding a piece of pizza while listening to Hermione's pros and cons for the different movies.

It was rather hard to concentrate, because she was sitting next to him in the sofa, cross-legged, facing him, and she looked so completely relaxed that he found it absurdly surreal.

Oh, she was talking to him. "Excuse me, what?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said; I am assuming the whole romance-genre is out of the picture?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Your assumptions are indeed correct, Granger."

-o-

They decided on yet another horror movie, and it didn't take long before Hermione was looking at the screen with eyes filled with terror. She was even holding a pillow, which she held up to hide behind whenever the movie got _too_ scary.

"It's zombies, Hermione. It's not even possible. There will be no zombie apocalypse, ever."

She looked at him with frightened eyes. "There is always the Inferi."

He rolled his eyes. "The day someone manages to pull off an Inferi apocalypse, Hell will freeze over."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I know, I know. I have no idea why the concept of a zombie apocalypse scares me so much. It just does."

-o-

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Hermione was more or less constantly hiding behind the pillow.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione." Not really knowing what had gotten into him, he leaned over, pulling her with him so she ended up sitting in the crook of his arm.

_This was a bad idea,_ he thought as he wrapped his arm around her. _Or maybe not,_ his next thought said, as she snuggled up to him.

-o-

She stayed snuggled up to him for the rest of the movie, and Severus was rather surprised that he didn't find it uncomfortable at all. Quite the opposite, in fact.

The movie ended, and Severus had to supress the urge to sigh when she got up from the sofa. Giving him a happy smile, she gestured at the TV. "Want to watch another?"

_If you snuggle up to me like that again, I would like to watch ten movies,_ he thought as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Wasn't that the intention of this evening?"

She grinned at him. "Indeed it was. Romance is still out?" He gave her a jaded look, causing a pearly laugh. "Joking. How about a completely unlikely apocalypse movie?"

"Will there be zombies?"

She laughed again. "No zombies. A meteor on a straight course towards the earth is involved, though."

"I can deal with meteors."

"Alright. I'll be right back, we are out of popcorn."

He smirked at her. "Perish the thought."

She gave him an amused smile. "See? You're starting to get the hang of it."

She returned a few minutes later, levitating a huge bowl of popcorn and a bottle of coca cola. She levitated them to the table before turning around to put on the movie.

_Oh, Merlin give me strength,_ he thought as she bent over, giving him a rather splendid view of her nicely shaped behind. Luckily, she got up a moment later, and Severus let out a breath he didn't know was holding.

He expected her to return to her former seat, where she had been sitting before he pulled her to him, but she didn't. Instead, she sat down next to him, lifted his arm, and pulled it around her as she snuggled up to him again.

Severus was so stunned that he didn't quite know how to relax, so he just sat there, looking at her with wide eyes.

She turned her head to look at him, and when she saw his expression she just rolled her eyes. "You started it. Deal with it."

His surprise changed to amusement, and he shook his head as he pulled her closer.

She sighed happily as she leaned her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest.

-o-

"They drill for oil, honestly." Severus rolled his eyes and gestured at the screen. "They wouldn't last five minutes in space."

Hermione giggled as she lifted her head to look at him. "Well, that wouldn't make a very good movie, now would it?"

He just raised an eyebrow at her. "True. But, honestly. They drill for oil. Also, you promised no romance."

She patted his chest and smirked at him. "Oh, come now, Severus, it was like two seconds."

"The song was killing me."

She laughed. "Me as well."

-o-

Although unlikely, the movie was rather entertaining. He was distracted when Hermione sniffled, though.

Was she crying?

She was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

She lifted her head to look at him, and he did not expect the amused expression on her face. Combined with the tears in her eyes, it left him rather perplexed.

"Passionately watching movies, remember?"

He gazed at her for a moment. "And that includes crying?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously it includes crying."

He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at her again. "Of course it includes crying. How foolish of me to ask."

He realised that was the wrong thing to say when she paused the movie as her expression changed, and she sat up and turned to face him. "Do you like me, Severus?"

The sudden change in atmosphere left him utterly confused, and he just looked at her while figuring out what to respond. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You heard me. Do you like me, Severus?"

He frowned at her. "Why would you even ask that?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You are the master of deflection, Severus. But alright, I'll answer your question first. I'm asking because you have been..I don't know..different, perhaps, the last week or so. And I don't know what to make of it. I know I annoy you, I speak too much, I constantly try to prod your mind with all kinds of questions, and I frequently make you uncomfortable. So the last week I have been wondering if you perhaps are getting tired of me."

The woman was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. "It's rather ironic."

Sadness flickered in her eyes, and he realised this was the moment where he had to choose. He could swallow his pride and tell her exactly why he had been acting different the last week, or he could deflect her again, something that would most likely cause the beginning of the end for this friendship they had developed.

"What is ironic, Severus?"

He sighed. "Hermione.. I don't really know how to say this," he realised this was not the best way to begin when the light in her eyes faded. He shook his head. "No, Hermione, let me finish. I mean that quite literally. I really don't know how to say this. You are right about me being different the last days, but it's not because I'm getting tired of you." He sighed before continuing. "I don't know how to be a friend, Hermione. Basically, I have no idea what I'm doing. But I have realised something during the last months. I have realised I don't want to go back to how my life was before. And I only have so much time before _you_ get tired of _me."_

"I won't get-"

He pointed a finger at her. "Please don't interrupt me, it's already difficult to tell you this. Yes, you will get tired of me, Hermione. It may take a while, yes, but eventually you will realise how much of a lost cause I am. And when that happens, I will go back to how my life was before. So I have realised; if I don't want that to happen, I have to make some changes. _That's_ what I have been trying the last week. I have been trying to be less horrid. The problem is that I'm rubbish at it."

The light was back in her eyes, to his relief. "That is rather ironic, indeed." She gave him a small smile. "So you're not tired of me?"

He sighed. "No, Hermione. I'm not tired of you at all."

She cocked her head, looking at him with curious eyes, making him feel uncomfortable, and extremely vulnerable. "I'm not tired of you either." It seemed she realised how uncomfortable he was, because she gave him an amused look. "Do you want to finish watching the movie, and preferably never mention this conversation again?

He sighed in relief. "Merlin, yes."

She promptly turned around again, and before he knew it, she was back, leaning her head on his shoulder as she pressed play. She proceeded to levitate the bowl of popcorn over to her, gesturing to him. "Do you want popcorn? I do believe we are about to watch a very emotional scene. Perhaps popcorn will help."

He wrapped his arm around her as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Hopefully."

_Well, that went better than expected,_ he thought as he chewed the popcorn, realising he didn't feel vulnerable. He felt..happier. Nuzzling her hair, he murmured softly. "You don't annoy me, Hermione."


	8. The Tired Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story so far! The amazing comments I get makes me crazy-happy! You are WONDERFUL, people! *Gives virtual hugs*
> 
> Also, I got this from RavenSalander! https://scontent-yyz1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/19732110_481194118899202_5848445483678689894_n.jpg?oh=0b0f6b69a3052a5ff7c2b086fb46527d&oe=5A07F653
> 
> I actually scared my boyfriend with my squealing xD Thank you, RavenSalander!
> 
> I still don't own anything, so, on with the story, yes?

 

-o-

He couldn't sleep when he finally lay in his bed that night. He couldn't stop thinking about his day, more specifically his evening with Hermione.

He couldn't stop thinking about how she had snuggled up to him, not hesitating to touch him, not shy away from him.

She had chatted happily through the third movie, about anything and everything. She had even asked him some questions. And he had answered.

Perhaps opening up wasn't that bad anyway.

-o-

He woke up the next morning feeling..different. It took him a moment to realise why. It took him yet another moment to understand what was different.

Happy. He felt happy.

Getting up, he decided to actually have breakfast in the Great Hall for once.

Minerva looked momentarily puzzled when he actually said good morning, but he decided to ignore it.

The day passed by rather quickly, and before he knew it, it was afternoon.

He was reading in his quarters when there was a knock on the door. His emotions flickered rather too much, hoping perhaps it was Hermione, but quickly suppressed the hope, assuming it was Minerva.

It wasn't Minerva. Hermione stood outside his door, smiling happily at him.

He looked at her with amused eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And exactly what are you doing here, Miss Granger?"

She smirked at him. "Oh, you know, the usual. Chatting your head off, asking nine million questions, prodding your brain, etcetera." Her smile softened as she continued. "Or I'm just here to visit you. Is this an inconvenient time?"

He shook his head as he stepped back to let her in. "Not at all. I was just reading."

She entered his living room and turned to him. "May I join you?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Join me in what?"

"Reading." He continued to look puzzled, so she shrugged. "It's been a long day. I'm a bit tired, to be honest."

"You're tired, and you come here?"

She gave him an uncertain look. "I didn't mean to bother you. I was just restless at home. And being with you makes me relax."

Severus just stared at her for a long moment until he noticed how insecure she looked. Shaking off the confusion, he gave her a small smile. "Grab a book, then."

Hermione sighed with relief, and it made Severus' heart skip a beat.

He returned to the sofa and picked up his book again, but his focus was elsewhere. Hermione was scanning his bookshelves, and it was rather fascinating to watch. She hummed softly as she looked at each and every book, brushing her hand gently over the books as she walked.

"How I would love to have this library."

He looked at her. "Feel free to use it. And you may borrow whatever books you want."

She gave him a beaming smile. "I can?"

He smirked at her. "You are rather easy to please, Hermione. Yes, you can."

She gave him an excited smile before turning her focus back to the books.

He had managed to read half a paragraph when she spoke again. "Oh Gods, this is _ancient!"_

He looked at the book she was holding, and rolled his eyes when he recognised it. "Hogwarts; a History, Hermione? Honestly?"

She grinned at him. "I know. But when I realised the book changed with every new edition, I began looking for different versions. Some are very pro-pureblood, some are pro-Muggleborns, and some have a rather different view on certain events."

He rolled his eyes. "You can have it."

Her eyes widened. "No, I couldn't-"

"Hermione. Take the book."

She grinned at the jaded look in his eyes. "Thank you, Severus. I actually collect them, and I have never seen one as old as this one."

He just smirked at her before turning his focus on his book again.

-o-

It took her an eternity and a day to find a book. But finally she chose one, and came over to sit down. He wondered where she would choose to sit down, hoping briefly that the seating arrangement from yesterday was a permanent one.

It seemed it was. Hermione came over and sat down next to him, and he turned slightly towards her so she could lean on him, putting his arm around her, aligned with her collar bone so he could reach his book with both hands. It was a rather marvellous position, he found, because he was sitting very comfortably, and it seemed so was Hermione, because she sighed with content as she leaned on him, tilting her head back so she could rest it on his shoulder.

Severus was quite certain he had never been so comfortable his entire life.

And if he just turned his head slightly, he could kiss her neck. Not that he would do anything of the kind, but the fact that he was so close to her made him feel rather..content. Happy.

Even if it was rather distracting.

-o-

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you actually enjoy teaching?"

He gave her a bemused look, even if she couldn't see it. "That's the thousand-dollar-question, Hermione. I don't really know."

"You don't know?"

He shook his head. "I didn't really have an option when I began. And by now I have no idea if I stay at Hogwarts because I want to, or because I don't know anything else."

"That makes a lot of sense, actually."

-o-

It took him a while to realise what had changed. Hermione had stilled, her breathing was slow and steady, and her book was lying on her lap, and she was still holding it, even though her hands were limp.

She was sleeping.

And she was rather lovely.

Severus contemplated what to do. He could wake her, of course, but he had felt the way the tension had left her body as the hours passed by. He didn't really want to disturb her. But he couldn't sit like this until she woke up either, because she had been very much tired, so who knew when she would wake up.

After sitting there for at least half an hour, he sighed and gently moved so he could pick her up.

She made a displeased sound when he lifted her, but he just cradled her in his arms, murmuring to her. "Shh, Hermione. Just sleep."

He walked into his bedroom, decided a transfigured sofa would work out just fine for him to sleep on.

He wandlessly lifted the blankets and lay her down, covering her with the blankets.

He was about to let go of her when she held him back, not letting go of his arm. "Severus," she murmured sleepily, "will you sleep here?"

He brushed a lock of hair from her face as he spoke in a soft voice. "No, Hermione. Don't worry. You may borrow my bed."

She didn't let go of his sleeve as she sighed unhappily. "I would like it better if you stayed with me."

Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can stay with you if you want. I can read here."

She actually opened her eyes to look at him. "So you are just going to sit here all night while I'm sleeping?"

He shrugged. "If that helps, yes I will."

Letting go of his sleeve, she curled up under the blankets and looked at him. "That's ridiculous, Severus. You need sleep." She gestured a hand at the empty place beside her. "So sleep."

He looked at her with doubt in his eyes. Yes, he was tired. Yes, he would love to sleep in his bed. And yes, he would rather like sleeping next to Hermione. "Hermione, I'm.."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, it's not so different from how we were sitting ten minutes ago. The only difference is the location, and that you will be sleeping as well."

Severus relented and lay down with her.

-o-

Severus woke up the next morning feeling..different. _Very_ different. Something tickled his face, and he was about to brush it away when he froze as realisation hit him.

The difference was Hermione. What caused the tickling sensation was her hair, because at some point during the night, she had snuggled up to him, and was now lying almost wrapped around him with her head on his chest, her arm around his waist, and her leg, bent at the knee, over his thighs.

Severus sighed in content as he wrapped his arm closer around her and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up again when she began to move. She rolled over on her back, stretched her arms, and yawned. His arm was under her head, so he tickled her neck, causing a giggle.

She turned her head and looked at him, and he smirked. "Slept well?"

She sighed happily as she turned her head again, closing her eyes and folded her hands on her belly. "Best sleep I've had in ages." Her eyes snapped open. "Shit, Crookshanks is probably worried sick about me."

"Your cat worries about you?"

She grinned at him. "He's half-Kneazle, remember? Believe me; he is quite worried at the moment. Not to mention offended because of the lack of cuddles and food."

Severus shook his head in amusement. "Better go and plead for forgiveness, then."

She chuckled. "Indeed." She quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before getting up from the bed, and he vaguely heard her tell him she would owl him, something he managed to nod at, and then she was gone, leaving Severus breathless.


	9. The Bracelet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! *Hums happily*
> 
> I don't own anything you recognise.

 

-o-

Severus was still rather shaken as he showered, and by the time he sat down for breakfast, he was completely lost in thought.

"Good morning, Severus."

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Minerva. "Yes, yes; good morning, Minerva."

She gazed at him with curious eyes. "What is going on with you?"

Severus inwardly groaned as he rolled his eyes. Of course the bloody witch had noticed how he had changed. "What do you mean, Minerva?"

She shrugged. "You're different. Something has happened this summer, something that has changed you."

He gave her a dark look. "Do you prefer if I go back to my former state of mind?"

Shaking her head, she gave him a warm smile. "No, Severus. It's nice to see you like this. You seem more..content."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "In that case; I suggest you drop the subject."

"Consider it dropped."

He focused on his breakfast. "Good. Now leave me alone."

He ignored the amused chuckle from the Headmistress.

-o-

He was surprised to find Draco sitting in his office when he returned. "Draco. To what do I owe the honour?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really? You are my Godfather, Severus, surely I am allowed to visit you without a specific reason?"

He smirked at his godson as they entered his living room. "Of course you may, but it's not exactly how it usually works. You are ever the Slytherin, after all."

Draco sat down in an armchair and gave Severus a jaded look. "That may be true. But this time, I honestly don't have a reason. I just wanted to see you." Severus gave him a curious look. Draco's expression seemed open and honest. Shaking his head, Draco continued. "A lot has changed, Severus. I'm not the same person I was a year ago. I'm actually _trying_ to change, and by trying I have realised the world is rather different than what I thought." Severus was still looking at him with scepticism, so Draco threw up his hands. "Look; you can use Legilimency on me, whatever it takes. I'm not here because I have an agenda. I'm just here to see you."

Severus found he believed Draco, for now. "No need, Draco. I believe you. And yes, the world is rather different, is it not? Would you care for some tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

-o-

An hour later, Severus found he did, in fact, believe Draco. His godson chatted excitedly, talking about his new job at the ministry, about his new flat, about what he was spending time on, and generally how he felt about everything and anything."

His godson had indeed changed.

"What is this?"

Severus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at what Draco was holding. _Oh no,_ he thought as he realised what it was. "That is none of your concern, Draco. Give it here."

Draco looked at it for a moment longer. "I recognise this. It's Granger's, isn't it?"

Severus took the silver bracelet from Draco and gave him a dark look. "I said; that is none of your concern."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "You're not denying it! It _is_ Granger's! What is it doing jammed between your sofa-pillows?"

Before he could decide if he was going to tell the truth or make up some elaborate story, there was a tap on the window, and Severus inwardly groaned.

Draco gasped. "And that is Granger's owl! You're not getting out of this one. Tell me, Severus. Are you a couple or something?"

Severus went to get the letter so he could get a moment to collect himself.

Putting the letter aside, he looked at Draco and sighed. "No, Draco. We are not a couple. We are, however, friends."

Draco just stared at him? "You are _friends?_ With _Granger?"_

Narrowing his eyes at the boy, he gave him an angry look. "I know you and Hermione have had your..differences, Draco, but I'm not about to listen to your idiotic opinions about her."

Draco sat up and waved his hands in protest. "No, Severus, that's not what I was about to say, not at all! I'm just surprised, that's all. Granger is great, actually." Severus gave his godson a suspicious look, and Draco rolled his eyes before continuing. "I mean it. She has been nothing but nice to me since the war ended. And that's more than would ever expect or hope for. I treated her terribly since the first time I saw her, and still she is nice to me now. Granger is great, and I mean that."

Severus sighed in relief. "I'm glad you think so."

Draco smiled at him. "I'm glad you are friends. I have been rather worried about you, you know. I know you, Severus, and I was afraid you would keep on living like you always have." Severus raised an eyebrow, and Draco chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not judging you. But I just figured you deserved more. You are free now, Severus, and you deserve a little happiness."

Severus sighed. "You sound like Minerva."

Draco chuckled. "Perish the thought. It seems I have changed more than I thought." He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "It makes sense, when I think about it."

"What does?"

He shrugged. "You and Granger being friends. She is dangerously intelligent, and none of her friends are really able to keep up with her. I have to admit I had a secret urge to talk to her in school. I heard her speak with her friends, and it always frustrated me when they didn't even know what she was talking about, but I did. Of course I hid that urge under a whole lot of pureblood supremacy-chatter, and of course I loathed myself, but it doesn't make it any less true." Severus gave Draco a surprised look, and Draco smirked at him. "And I suspect she doesn't put up with your shit."

Severus couldn't help the amusement in his eyes. "Oh, believe me, she doesn't."

Draco laughed. "I'm glad." Looking at Severus with a thoughtful expression, he continued. "I do really mean it, though. I'm glad for you. If anyone could match you, it would be her. I suspect she's even able to challenge you."

Severus relented. "Indeed she is, Draco. And I have to admit that I find it rather pleasant to have a friend." He narrowed his eyes at his godson. "I choose to confide in you because I do believe you when you say you have changed, Draco. Please don't prove me wrong."

Draco put his hand over his heart. "I won't"

Severus nodded at him before picking up the letter to read.

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_As suspected, Crookshanks hates me, even if he constantly follows me around. I think he is worried I will disappear again._ **

**_So, how is your day? Mine is dreadful. I'm utterly bored. May I visit?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

"So?"

Severus put down the letter and looked at Draco. "So, what?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Severus. I'm dying to know more, and you know it. I'm having a hard time even trying to imagine how you interact with each other. So, what is she writing to you about?"

Severus sighed. He had to admit it was rather nice to actually talk to someone about Hermione. Eventually, he raised an eyebrow at Draco. "She informs me that her cat is rather offended with her because she hasn't been home much the last days. Also, she tells me she's having a boring day and asks if I want a visit."

Draco looked almost gobsmacked. "She tells you about her _cat?_ That's hilarious, actually. In a good way," he added when he saw Severus' dark expression. "And she wants to visit? _Now?_ Can I stay for a little while?"

Severus was about to immediately decline, but then he thought about it, considering how awkward it would be. Although, Hermione had a tendency to make the awkwardness vaporise, so perhaps she would do that now as well.

Did he even _want_ Draco to meet her? Did he want to show that side of him to his godson? _Might as well,_ he thought. _He's never going to stop pestering you if you don't._

"Come on, Severus, I promise to be on my best behaviour. And I did tell you the truth when I said I was getting along with Granger."

Shaking his head, Severus picked up his quill, deciding to let Hermione make the decision.

**_Hermione_ **

**_Well, my day has been rather interesting. Did you know you left your bracelet here? Well, Draco is visiting me, and he happened to find it. He recognised it as yours, and when your owl arrived five minutes later, he recognised that as well._ **

**_Needless to say, he pestered me about it until I confirmed that yes, we were in fact friends._ **

**_He tells me you two get along rather well, is that true?_ **

**_Yes, you may visit. You are welcome to visit anytime, Hermione._ **

**_As for when you want to visit, Draco is dying to stay a little longer, because he hopes to catch you before he leaves. And that's where my question of whether you two get along comes in._ **

**_You may come over now, or I can owl you after Draco leaves. The choice is yours._ **

**_Severus_ **

"What did you tell her?"

Severus sent his owl before sitting down in the sofa again. "I warned her you were here, and that she was free to visit whenever she wanted. But I don't know if she intended to visit _now,_ Draco."

Draco just smiled.

-o-

He knew Hermione had had enough time to reply by now, and Severus found himself rather nervous. She was on her way here, he just knew it.

A knock on the door confirmed his suspicions. He went to open, and found a happy Hermione outside his door. Some of his nervousness faded when he saw her, and he smirked at her. "Can I help you, Miss Granger?"

She raised an amused eyebrow. "Yes, I do believe you can, Professor Snape. I am here for Tea and T-" She blushed before awkwardly continuing. "Crumpets."

He gave her an amused smile. "Come in then, Hermione."

She gave him a quick hug, something that left him rather baffled, and then she continued inside.

"Granger!"

"Draco!"

Severus watched as Hermione gave Draco a warm hug, and he found himself rather displeased at the sight, until he remembered how she had been wrapped around him this morning.

Severus went to sit down in the sofa, ordering more tea and crumpets, and was rather pleased when Hermione sat down next to him instead of the second armchair.

It was rather nice to have someone who didn't shy away from him.

"So, when's the wedding?"

Severus wanted to strangle his smirking godson. "Draco-"

He was interrupted by Hermione's pearly laugh. "Oh, you know, we were thinking about a spring-wedding. It's rather beautiful when the flowers bloom."

Severus was shocked until he saw the look of utter amusement on Hermione's face, and the look of utter shock on Draco's face. The Hermione he knew would outsmart Draco any day, so he just leaned back in the sofa and watched the two of them.

"Spring- uh, flowers?"

Hermione leaned forward and gave Draco a smug smile. "I'm joking, Draco. That's what you get for being insufferable."

Draco snapped his mouth shut and gave Hermione a dark look. "Very funny, Granger."

She shrugged. "I know. Spring is too cold. We are actually planning a summer-wedding."

Even Severus had to laugh from the gobsmacked expression on Draco's face.

-o-

An hour later, Severus was relieved to find he had been right about Hermione's ability to make everything less awkward. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and it had taken less than ten minutes before Draco seemed completely relaxed.

At first, he had hoped Draco would leave soon, but by now he was actually enjoying himself, and didn't mind Draco being here at all. He had rather missed his godson, and it was nice to have a chance to spend a little time with him again. And with Hermione there to remove all awkwardness, everything was working out better than he had expected.

Perhaps opening up wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"How did you even become friends?"

Severus froze, wondering if Hermione would tell Draco about the curse, but she just smiled in amusement. "Because I'm a stubborn, insufferable witch, I believe." Severus huffed, and Hermione laughed. "I think that's a yes."

Severus inwardly sighed in relief, slightly impressed by Hermione's ability to completely deflect the question and still answer truthfully. "That would indeed be a yes."

Draco laughed.

-o-

Yet another while later, Hermione sighed. "I have to go, or Crookshanks will never forgive me, I think."

Severus was rather disappointed that he wouldn't have any time alone with her, but just nodded. "Perish the thought."

She grinned as she got up and headed for the door, but stopped before walking out. She turned to look at Severus. "Movies and popcorn at nine o'clock, do you want to join me?"

Severus ignored his godson's stunned expression and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Will there be pizza?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you take me for? Of course there will be pizza."

He smirked. "See you at nine, then."

She smiled happily as she waved at them. "Alright! Bye, Severus. Bye, Draco, it was nice to see you."

Draco barely managed a small wave, and Hermione was still laughing when she closed the door behind her.


	10. The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting chapters and taking names! And I'm all outta names!

-o-

Morning, 30th of August, Severus was sitting in his sofa, gazing into empty air with a gloomy expression.

The students would begin piling into the castle the day after tomorrow, and Severus sighed at the thought. This was the last evening he could really relax, because he had to spend most of tomorrow preparing for the new school year.

He hadn't seen Hermione since the day before yesterday, and he really didn't want to spend his last night of relaxation alone. He wanted to spend it with her. Preferably in his sofa, with her snuggled up to him, and perhaps reading a book.

The night they had been just reading together had been one of the most relaxing evenings Severus' had ever had. And he really needed a night of relaxation to be able to face his role of 'Professor Snape' again.

_Swallow your pride for once,_ he thought. _Even if she has plans, that does not mean she is rejecting you._ Shaking his head, he sat down to write her a letter.

**_Hermione_ **

**_I realise this is short notice, but I decided to give it a try anyway._ **

**_I have planned to spend the night doing absolutely nothing productive, (although, reading at least somewhat productive) and was wondering if you wanted to join me?_ **

**_Severus_ **

He waited impatiently for her reply, and was at the window before the owl had even landed.

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_Will I be allowed to roam your library?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

He sighed in relief as he wrote back.

**_Obviously._ **

Her reply was short and simple.

**_When do you want me?_ **

_Constantly,_ Severus thought, and groaned when he realised it was the truth. He _did_ want Hermione, didn't he? Not only as a friend, but as.. He didn't even know what he wanted her as. He wanted her as more than a friend; that much he knew. Not that he would ever tell her. He was lucky to even have her as a friend, and had no intention of mucking it up. She was young, beautiful, intelligent, sharp-witted, vibrant, full of life, and last but not least; she was half his age.

Hermione was young, and had the world at her feet. She would not waste her life on _him._ Having him as a friend, yes, but she would never see him as anything more than a friend, and most certainly never _love_ him. The thought alone was preposterous.

And Severus had no intention of telling someone how he felt about them just to have his words thrown back in his face. He had no intention of going through that, ever again.

But, Hermione was his friend, a true friend who didn't shy away from him, or hesitate to tell him she wanted him in his life. And was definitely not about to throw that away.

He sighed as he wrote her back.

**_You may come whenever you want, I will be here._ **

Sending the owl on its merry way, he wondered when she would come. It was early morning still, eight am, and he hoped she would at least send him a note and tell him when she would arrive. _In eight hours the earliest,_ he thought. _Perhaps even as much as twelve or thirteen hours._

It was going to be a long day.

-o-

Barely an hour later, he had showered, dressed, and was now sitting in his sofa, contemplating what he wanted for breakfast.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. His heart raced, hoping it was Hermione, but he quickly shrugged off the idea as ridiculous. He had invited her for the _evening,_ not the whole day.

He opened the door, and it was, in fact, Hermione. Severus didn't even know how to react, so he just stared at her with a stunned expression

She gave him a sheepish smile, obviously noticing his reaction to her sudden appearance. "First of all, I know it's ridiculously early, but I have absolutely nothing planned for today, and would like nothing better than to spend it with you, if you'll let me. In case you _would_ let me," she gestured at the grey, square shaped item she was holding, "I brought Crookshanks, because he would be positively furious with me if I left him alone for a whole day again." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "That means you have two options. One; I leave now and come back tonight, and I won't be offended by this, or two; you let me stay, cat and everything, for the whole day." She frowned. "That sounded rather demanding. For as long as you want, I mean."

_How about a month,_ Severus thought as he looked at her. "Have you had breakfast?"

She beamed at him. "No."

"Would you like some?"

"I would love some."

He stepped back to let her in, and the way she positively _radiated_ pure happiness left him breathless.

-o-

They had breakfast, and a house-elf had just collected their plates when a displeased meow could be heard from the cat-carrier.

Hermione gave him a sheepish look. "I put him under a sleeping spell before I left, because he hates apparating. He's waking up, though, and I will have to let him out. So, this would be the last chance to change your mind and choose option one."

Severus had absolutely no intention of changing his mind. He didn't mind the cat at all, if that meant he would have a whole day with Hermione.

He rolled his eyes. "The cat can stay."

"Even if that means he will climb the furniture? He will stay away from your books, and he won't break anything, but he _will_ climb the furniture."

"Even if that means he will climb the furniture."

Hermione beamed at him again before opening the cat-carrier and lifted up something that looked like a small, fluffy tiger without the stripes. She placed it on her lap, and gave it a stern look. "Now, Crooks, remember you have promised to behave, right?" The cat gave a displeased meow, and Hermione sighed. "Yes, I know you hate the cat-carrier, and that you are angry at me for putting the sleeping spell on you, but isn't that better than staying home by yourself?" The cat gazed at Hermione, and Severus could almost _swear_ the cat rolled its eyes. Hermione chuckled. "You see? This was the better solution. Now, you may explore, but do not break anything, and behave yourself, alright?" The cat almost nodded before looking at Severus. Hermione gestured at him. "This is Severus, you remember him, right?"

The cat gazed at him for a moment before arrogantly walking off Hermione's lap and over to his to sit down. Severus rolled his eyes. "What do you want from me, cat?"

The cat stared at him for a long moment, and then he stretched up and nuzzled Severus' nose before arrogantly jumping off his lap and down on the floor.

Hermione laughed. "He likes you."

Severus sighed. "How lovely."

-o-

An hour or so later, Severus watched Hermione as she perused his library, and he realised she had taken him very literally when he had invited her over to read. He honestly wanted to just read, though, because the last time they had done so, he had been so completely at ease. The silence had been comfortable, and even though they both were reading, they spent a lot of time talking as well. It was easier that way; it was easier to answer her questions, even the more personal ones, when she wasn't looking at him.

And it seemed Hermione had realised this, observant as she was, and she had mostly stopped her prodding expect for the times they were sitting without looking at each other.

This was one of the brilliant things about Hermione. She didn't demand more from him than he could give, she didn't ask him to change, nor did she push him further than he could take. She always seemed to realise when to stop, when to change the subject, and when to just let silence be silence.

And that was exactly why he was changing. She made him _want_ to change.

He watched her as she picked a book of the shelf and looked at it before she put it back.

She had indeed taken him literally. "Hermione?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Yes?"

"It wasn't necessarily literally, you know."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Reading. We don't have to spend the whole day reading, if you don't want to."

She smiled at him. "Reading is one of my favourite ways to spend time. Reading with you is even better. But let me know if _you_ get bored with it, and then we can figure out if we want to do something else."

"Only if you promise to let me know if _you_ get bored with it."

"I promise."

-o-

It didn't take her long to find something she wanted to read, and Severus pretended to be very submerged with the book as she approached him. He expected, or hoped at least, that she would sit with him the same way she had the last time they read together, but he had a constant feeling that it was too much to hope for. It just seemed so unlikely that she would _want_ to sit with him that way. That she would _want_ to snuggle up to him when they watched a movie, or hug him before she left. Generally, everything about her was too much to hope for.

And yet, here she was, humming as she sat down with him, and it was almost on automatic when he moved so she could lean on him, and when he wrapped his arm around her.

She sighed happily as she tilted her head back and rested it on his shoulder.

Severus was left breathless again.

-o-

Approximately one hour later, Severus had a rather world-altering realisation as he looked up from the book and took in his surroundings.

This had to be one of the most domestic situations he had ever been in. He was sitting with a beautiful witch in his arms, and said beautiful witch seemed completely at ease with it, reading her book like this was the most normal thing in the world. She was sitting with her legs stretched out in the sofa, absentmindedly stroking the purring cat that had curled up on her lap.

A completely regular, normal, everyday situation. Severus was not at all used to regular, normal, everyday situations. They were sitting like some married couple, enjoying a quiet evening after the kids had gone to bed.

Severus had _never_ wanted kids. Nor had he ever wanted to get married.

Not that he suddenly wanted to marry Hermione and have a small army of children.

_Not today, at least,_ he thought, and inwardly sighed.

"What are you thinking about?"

He was endlessly happy she couldn't see him when he almost blushed. "How do you know I'm not reading my book?"

"You haven't turned a page in quite a while."

"Do you always have to be so observant?"

She chuckled. "Yes. But if you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

There it was again, her ability to not push him. And that was exactly why he decided to answer. "I was just realising how surreal this situation is."

She chuckled. "I know. The cat is just the icing on the cake."

"Indeed."

She chuckled again before turning her focus back on the book.

-o-

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you think Minerva would react if she saw us now?"

"She would probably have a small stroke."

"I'm almost tempted to try it."

"Me too, Hermione. Me too."

Hermione chuckled.

-o-

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want from life?"

"That was a rather abstract question."

"I know."

"I'm not quite sure, Severus. I've spent months trying to figure that out."

-o-

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"What do _you_ want from life?"

"I have no more clue than you, Hermione."

"Do you want me in it?"

"Yes."

-o-

They had lunch, and Severus gazed at Hermione, trying to figure out if she had really meant it when she said she wanted to read all day. He knew _he_ wanted it, because the serenity of it all made him wish they would rather spend every day like this.

Serenity was Hermione Granger. Who would have thought?

He briefly wondered if Hermione could read his mind when she smiled at him a moment later. "I almost wish we could spend every day like this."

He quickly hid his astonishment and just raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you now?"

She chuckled. "I do. It's rather sad that you will be so busy when the school year begins."

_Oh, believe me, I'm sadder than you,_ he thought as he sighed. "Indeed." He sipped his tea before continuing. "Remember when you asked me if I really wanted to continue as a professor?"

"Of course I remember."

"Well, I have thought about it, and found I don't think so."

She cocked her head. "And have you thought about what you want to do instead?"

He gave her a half-smile. "Well, yes, but that does not mean I have any idea. Hopefully, I will figure it out before this school year is over."

-o-

The read together for hours, only interrupted by short conversations from time to time, and Severus realised he had told her more about himself during those hours than he had ever told anyone.

It was rather strange, because it didn't make him uncomfortable. He didn't mind that Hermione knew so much about him.

-o-

They were still reading when it was getting close to dinner time, and Severus was thinking about what he wanted to eat when Hermione spoke.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

Hermione hesitated a moment. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Severus was about to say yes, but then he froze, remembering her letter before their first trip to the cinema.

_If I ever ask you to dinner, that means I'm asking you on a date._

Severus hesitated, wondering if she was in fact referring to her letter, or if she was just hungry.

"Yes, it means what you think it means."

Severus' mind was in shambles. He couldn't by any means make sense of the situation, or believe it was true.

He realised he was taking too long to answer when she sighed. "A simple yes or no will no. If your answer is no, nothing will change. We will eat, we will read, and you will still have me in your life, just like now." She hesitated again. "I just thought, perhaps-"

"Yes."

She sighed in relief. "Good."

He hesitated before speaking again. "What does this mean?"

"What will change, you mean?"

"Yes."

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Nothing. And..everything."

Severus was left breathless again.

-o-

During dinner, Severus realised he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was tense and utterly awkward.

Hermione saved him yet again. "You do realise we are already past the awkward phase, right? The phase where you walk on eggshells while trying to figure out what is appropriate and what is not. And I do honestly think we have done exceptionally well thus far. Nothing will change..for now."

Some of the tension left Severus' body, and he found he was able to relax again. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You make it sound like your invitation was just a formality."

She chuckled. "Well, in a way, it was. It felt like we were heading for a crossroad where we would have to choose what path to follow. At least I was heading there, and I had to know what path _I_ should choose." She gave him an amused smile. "I was rather hoping for this path."

Severus didn't quite know what to say. He hadn't even known this path existed. "I'm not quite sure how to walk this path."

She smiled at him. "Neither do I. But I think we have managed so far, don't you?"

-o-

After dinner, they went back to reading, and Severus was rather tense at first, but Hermione was apparently very much relaxed, so in the end he found he could relax as well.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to keep this as a secret?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Neither do I."

-o-

"Severus?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, Hermione?"

She slapped his arm. "Don't be insufferable."

"Alright. What is your question?"

"It's not really a question. I just wanted to mention that I basically want to spend time with you constantly, and that I am thrilled every time you ask if I want to meet you."

He tightened his arm around her. "I will remember that."

-o-

Severus went to bed that night feeling almost euphoric.


	11. The Floo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters! Chapters everywhere!
> 
> *waves*
> 
> Also, I love you guys!

 

-o-

Severus was almost constantly occupied the following week, which meant there was little time for Hermione.

She owled him every day, and almost every breakfast he received a letter when the mail arrived, something that made Minerva beyond curious. But, she had promised to drop the subject, so she had managed to contain her curiosity so far.

Severus loved it. He informed Hermione of how curious Minerva was, and Hermione had been more than amused. Not a day had gone by without a letter at breakfast after that.

Although occupied, Severus found himself happier than ever.

-o-

One morning was particularly amusing.

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_I am writing this letter now and not later mostly because Minerva is curious, so it's a short one._ **

**_Do you have a little while to spare today? If so, I would like to visit._ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

Severus actually chuckled, and could hear the almost-gasp from Minerva.

The owl was still there, enjoying a piece of toast, and Severus asked it to wait so he had time to reply.

Mostly because Minerva was curious, and he found it hilarious.

**_Hermione_ **

**_I am supposed to grade essays this afternoon, and I usually do that in the living room. You are more than welcome to visit then, if you don't mind me being slightly occupied._ **

**_Severus_ **

To his great amusement, her reply came during lunch, which meant he was sitting next to Minerva in the Great Hall.

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_That sounds perfect. When do you want me?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

_Again, constantly,_ he thought as he wrote her a quick reply.

**_Hermione_ **

**_Anywhere around five pm._ **

**_Severus_ **

-o-

She had ended up helping him with the grading, and Severus was amused when he realised she could mimic his handwriting almost perfectly, and his harsh comments and even harsher grades as well.

She was rather marvellous.

-o-

Saturday, 16th of September, Severus finally had an evening off, and decided to let go of his pride completely as he sat down to write Hermione.

**_Hermione_ **

**_I have an evening off. Please come. You are free to bring that small tiger of yours._ **

**_Severus_ **

**_-o-_ **

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_Do you miss me?_ **

**_Of course I'll come. And I will bring Crookshanks, he's rather miffed whenever I leave him home alone these days. How about six pm?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

Severus hesitated before writing back.

**_Hermione_ **

**_Yes to both questions._ **

**_Severus_ **

-o-

At six thirty, Severus was very much comfortable, sitting in the sofa with his arm around Hermione. She was rather chatty today, and he found he liked it.

He had taken to turn his head and nuzzle her hair when she spoke, and she frequently sighed happily when he did so.

"It's my birthday in three days."

Severus almost dropped his book. _"What?"_

She sat up and turned slightly to look at him. "It's my birthday in three days. It's not a big deal, though."

He rolled his eyes. "Why haven't you told me earlier?"

She shrugged. "I forgot, actually."

He shook his head as he pulled her close to him again.

-o-

Severus was lost in thought, trying to figure out what to give Hermione for her birthday. What did one buy for his girlfriend, anyway? Was she even his girlfriend? Or were they dating, ridiculous as that sounded?

He decided to just ask her, for once. "Hermione, are we _dating?_ Or is this a relationship?"

Hermione, ever the relaxed one, chuckled. "It's a relationship when you kiss me."

Severus froze for a moment before he decided why the hell not, and gave her a soft kiss on the neck.

Hermione let out a long, pleased sigh. _"Now_ it's a relationship."

Severus just chuckled.

-o-

He was actually reading his book, and was startled when the small tiger suddenly jumped up on his lap. "What do you want, cat?" The cat just gave him an arrogant look before curling up and purred happily. Severus sighed as he realised he was not going to shoo the cat away. "What is my life coming to?"

Hermione turned her head slightly, and chuckled when she saw the cat in his lap. "Are you going to let him stay there?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes. That's why I'm wondering what my life is coming to."

Letting the cat stay was seemingly the best decision he had ever made, because Hermione gently brought his hand up and placed a soft kiss in his palm.

-o-

Around ten pm, Severus felt a wave of magic. Someone was trying to access the floo.

He smirked. Minerva's timing was just _perfect_. The ruddy cat was still on his lap, and Hermione was snuggled up as close as she could get, with her hand on his arm, and her head on his shoulder. "Are you ready to give Minerva that small stroke we talked about?"

Hermione chuckled. "I was born ready."

With a wave of his hand, Severus opened the floo.

A moment later, Minerva appeared, stepped out, and began brushing off the floo powder.

She froze mid-brushing.

Severus was briefly worried that Minerva _would_ indeed have a stroke, because the expression of complete and utter shock was almost stroke-worthy.

Neither Severus nor Hermione said anything, just looking expectantly at the Headmistress, waiting for her to speak.

Minerva opened and shut her mouth a couple of times before she finally found her voice. "Severus..I..Hermione.."

"Hello, Headmistress."

Severus suppressed the urge to laugh as Minerva's eyes widened even further. "This was..unexpected." She proceeded to look at Severus, and that's when she noticed the cat on his lap. "I must be dreaming."

Severus smirked at her. "I assure you, Minerva, you are not."

It took her a moment, but then Minerva gasped. _"This_ is what's going on! _This_ is why you seem so different! And you," she pointed at Hermione. _"You_ are the one sending all those owls!"

Hermione chuckled. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Minerva rolled her eyes before pointing at Severus. "You are rubbing off on her, I see."

Hermione chuckled again. "I'm sorry, Headmistress. I have just really wanted to say ten points to Gryffindor. I didn't mean any harm."

Minerva threw up her hands and rolled her eyes. "What is the world coming to?"

Severus chuckled, causing another startled look from Minerva. "I was just asking the same question about an hour ago. Now, what can I help you with, Headmistress?"

Minerva blinked at them for a moment. "First of all," she gestured at them. "Is this what it looks like?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That depends; what does it look like?"

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't be insufferable, Severus."

Hermione laughed. "If it looks like we are a couple, then; yes, it is what it looks like."

Severus had to suppress the urge to grin like a fool from the fact that Hermione so readily and without hesitation confirmed it. She even sounded rather proud, and definitely happy.

Minerva sat down in the armchair across from them. "Well, this was unexpected, I have to say." Severus' eyes widened in surprise when Minerva continued. "But," she smiled at them. "I'm glad for you. Even if unlikely, the two of you is a rather excellent match, when I think about it. Now, as for why I'm here, I wanted to ask you, Severus, if you are able to do rounds on Tuesday."

Severus shook his head. "I'm sorry, Minerva, but that would be Hermione's birthday. My last class is finished at noon, and I was planning to take the rest of the day off, if that would be possible. My Slytherins will manage without me for one evening, and should an emergency occur, I am sure someone will be able to handle it until I get back."

Minerva gave him yet another startled look, but eventually she smiled. "I will take good care of your Slytherins, Severus. Of course you can have the day off."

He nodded. "Thank you, Headmistress."

"No problem, Severus."

-o-

Severus lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling with wide eyes.

She had kissed him.

She had cupped his cheek, given him a warm smile, and then she had got up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly. She had then proceeded to hug him, and he had sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

He had let her go after a long moment, and she had smiled at him again, given him a quick kiss, and then she had been out the door before he could think.

Hermione had kissed him.

The world was rather marvellous.


	12. The Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! My goodness!
> 
> Ain't mine, yo!

-o-

He spent the next day in a haze. He even had to stop himself from smiling whenever he thought about Hermione.

She had kissed him.

Would he be allowed to kiss her as well? Preferably constantly?

He didn't exactly know, but with Hermione, he figured he would find out, because she tended to let him know everything he was uncertain about without making him feel embarrassed.

She was rather lovely.

And Severus was in love, wasn't he?

He froze. _Am I? No, that..can't be. Can it? Oh, who am I kidding,_ he thought. _I am._

Severus Snape was in love, and it was ridiculously absurd.

-o-

At lunch, Minerva couldn't contain herself any longer. She leaned over and whispered at him. "Am I supposed to keep this a secret?"

He smirked at her. "It's not a secret, no. But you happen to be the only one who knows, so far. If anyone asks, by all means tell them. Other than that, we would rather be the ones who let people know. We expect rather marvellous reactions."

Minerva chuckled. "I can imagine, actually. How long have this been going on?"

He thought about it. "Not too long. We became friends after the school ended, but the relationship part is more recent."

Minerva shook her head. "I have never heard you speak so..freely." She grinned. "I rather like it. I also like how you don't feel like you need to keep it a secret." Putting a hand on his arm, she gave him a warm smile. "I'm so happy for you, Severus."

Raising an eyebrow at her, he smirked. "I actually find I'm rather happy myself, Minerva."

-o-

Hermione indirectly caused five melted cauldrons during Monday. Her birthday was tomorrow, and Severus still had no idea what to get her.

He wanted to give her everything and anything.

He had _never_ in his life been the one to buy flowers or jewellery, or presents in general. He had just rolled his eyes and harrumphed over such nonsense.

Things were changing apparently.

He went to Minerva's office when his last lecture was finished.

"Can I help you, Severus?"

Minerva smiled, and Severus sighed. "I need to go get Hermione a present. I will try to be back soon."

Minerva sighed happily as she waved a hand dismissively. "Go, Severus, go."

-o-

He finally managed to find a birthday present, but the whole thing made him feel rather insecure, silly at it was.

He returned to Hogwarts late afternoon, and realised he didn't even know what Hermione had planned for her birthday.

His new motto was apparently 'Just Ask', because he sat down and wrote her a letter.

**_Hermione_ **

**_I realise I don't know what you are planning to do tomorrow. Perhaps you could help me with that issue?_ **

**_Severus_ **

Not long after, a letter came with a reply.

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_The reason why you don't know is because I do not really know._ **

**_I would like to spend the day with you, though, that much is clear._ **

**_Would you like to spend the day with me?_ **

**_Perhaps I can come there?_ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

**_-o-_ **

**_Hermione_ **

**_I would love to spend the day with you. If you'd like, you can come here when I'm done lecturing at noon. Bring the ruddy cat._ **

**_Severus_ **

**_-o-_ **

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_I will be there. So will the ruddy cat._ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

**_-o-_ **

Severus was so distracted that by noon, three cauldrons had melted, and he had forgotten to deduct points. He ended up with dismissing the class early, and hurried to his quarters for a shower before Hermione arrived.

He was dressed, but still drying his hair when there was a knock on the door. He put the towel on his shoulder, and opened the door.

He stiffened when Hermione's smile faded, and she looked him up and down before meeting his eyes again.

But then she smiled. A very approving smile. Severus just smirked at her and let her in.

She opened the cat-carrier so the small tiger could roam his quarters, and then she turned to him. "Hi, Severus."

The warm smile and the gentleness in her eyes left Severus breathless once again.

Remembering how to breathe again, he realised something. He absolutely needed to kiss this is woman, and preferably right this moment.

So he did.

He quickly closed the distance between them and cupped her face rather harshly, and crushed his lips down on hers.

He hadn't known what to expect, but her instant reaction was more than he ever dared to hope for.

She responded with vigour, wrapping her arms around his neck and furiously kissed him, making Severus want more. And more. And _more._

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she sighed as she almost melted in his arms, moaning softly as her tongue met his.

She tasted like honey and tea, apples and pumpkin juice, and Severus was almost certain he would lose his mind at any second.

He wanted her.

_Wanted_ her.

And it seemed she wanted him too.

It _seemed_ that way, but he had to _know,_ so he murmured against her lips. "You have two options, love. One; we stop this now, and it better be right now, because I find it increasingly difficult to stop, and then we move to the sofa and have a cup of tea. Two; I pick you up, right now, and carry you to the bedroom."

She actually groaned against his lips. "Oh, Merlin. Two. _Two."_

Severus didn't hesitate to pick her up, and seconds later, they were in his bedroom.

He lowered her to the floor, and she struggled out of her coat without ever releasing his lips. He took her coat and dropped it on the floor before tugging at the hem of her jumper. She eagerly responded, lifting her arms so he could take it off her. He did, and when he put his hands on her waist, feeling her warm skin, he couldn't help the groan that escaped him.

She made quick work of his buttons. She lined her finger down his chest, wandlessly unbuttoning his shirt in less than ten seconds.

Severus was rather baffled.

As she began to push his shirt over his shoulders to get him undressed, he realised she would see his body. All of him. All his scars, everything.

He was surprised to realise he didn't mind much. If Hermione didn't mind, he didn't mind.

_Perhaps she will mind,_ he thought as Hermione dropped his shirt to the floor. _Oh, please don't mind._

She didn't mind, it seemed, because her hands roamed his chest, and she sighed with pleasure as she did so.

_I guess that's settled then,_ he thought and began unbuttoning her jeans.

"Oh Merlin," she murmured against his lips as she virtually attacked the buttons on his trousers. "This is taking too long. Do you think it's taking too long?"

"I definitely think it's taking too long," he said, trying to pull down her jeans.

She moaned as his hands touched the silky fabric on her bum. "You are much better with wandless magic than I am. Get me naked, will you?"

Severus wanted nothing more than to get her naked, and this motivated him to the point where he wandlessly banished every piece of clothing on their bodies to a nearby chair.

"Yes," she sighed, wrapping herself around him while still kissing him vigorously. "A thousand times yes."

Severus contemplated whether he had died and gone to heaven, but the thought vanished as the feeling of her skin against his overwhelmed him, and pretty much everything else.

Again, he picked her up, and promptly carried her to the bed, almost throwing her down as he climbed after her.

The way she completely gave herself to him made his head spin. She just lay there, under him, her hair fanned out around her head, her arms with her hands palm up on the mattress, her lips slightly parted, and her legs open for him.

She was his to take. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

He moved on top of her, moving his hand down between her legs, and she was.. _Oh Gods,_ he thought as he felt how wet she was.

The reaction to his touch was absolutely mind-blowing. She cried out, arching her back almost _off_ the mattress, and he completely forgot how to breathe in the next moment.

"Oh Gods. Oh- Oh Gods, Severus, please."

No one had ever reacted to him like she had. No one.

"You will be the death of me, woman," he whispered as he adjusted himself and thrust into her.

She clutched onto him like a madwoman, wrapping her legs around his waist, and crying out in pleasure.

"Faster, Severus, faster, harder."

She would definitely be the death of him, if this was how she was in bed. He had no intention of declining her 'faster, harder' request, though, so he did exactly what asked of him.

She was moaning constantly now, and Severus wondered how long he was able to last if she continued like this.

As it turned out, not long at all. But not because he didn't try.

"Oh Gods, Severus, I'm going to-"

She cried out, and Severus almost buckled when he felt her orgasm, felt her walls clench around him. The feeling triggered Severus as well, pushing him over the edge whether he wanted it or not.

With a few final thrusts, he emptied himself inside her, and she clutched onto him the whole time, her hands entangled in his hair, kissing him almost desperately.

Finally, he looked down on her, and he was pretty sure she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. "You will indeed be the death of me, woman," he said breathlessly before slumping down next to her.

Hermione's pearly laugh was in that moment the most beautiful sound in the world.

He froze when he realised something. "Oh, and, happy birthday."

That triggered a complete laughing fit, and she had tears streaming down her face, almost unable to breathe because she was laughing so hard.

Finally, her laughter stilled, and she turned to her side and looked at him with a mirthful expression. "So far; this has been the best birthday of my life."

He rolled over to his side as well and pulled her to him and smirked as he kissed her softly. "I'm glad you think so."


	13. The Chaos of Curls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last chapter was a bit M rated? I haven't used any warnings or anything for this story, should I change that?
> 
> Btw! I'm afraid the focus isn't on the smut in this fic, so even if smut just happened; it won't escalate into an epic sex-adventure, like it seems many fics do. The tone of the whole thing will stay rather like it has been so far, but with some progress, obviously :D
> 
>  
> 
> Other than that, I adore every single one of you!
> 
> Oh, and I don't own anything!
> 
> *Smiles happily at everyone*

 

-o-

_What have I ever done to deserve this,_ Severus thought as he gazed at the woman wrapped around him. The _naked_ woman wrapped around him.

She was trailing her fingers softly around on his chest, and the sensation gave him goosebumps. He was rather pleased that she didn't trail the lines of his scars. His scars didn't seem to affect her in any way.

Severus Snape was indeed in love, ridiculous or not.

He sighed in content as he lay there, trailing his fingers softly on her back. He didn't even realise he had stopped on one spot when she spoke.

"Battle of Hogwarts. Death Eater. Not completely sure who."

It took him a second to understand what she was talking about, but then he realised. It was a scar.

He felt completely ridiculous. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

She patted him on the chest. "I don't mind the slightest. I fought in a war, and it's bound to leave scars. Both mentally and physically. Move your hand up and to the left." He did, and found the spot. "Jumping out of Batilda Bagshot's window. More specifically, Nagini imposing as Batilda Bagshot."

She seemed completely at ease, so he moved his hand again, finding another scar.

"Crucio, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Blowing up the roof of Luna's home."

"Death Eater."

She chuckled as he found the next one. "Falling off the swing when I was six."

"Being thrashed around by the Whomping Willow."

He continued like this for a while, and finally he sighed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. This ignited a spark in them both, and they made love again, taking their time this time, exploring each other's bodies, leaving them both breathless.

-o-

"I was thinking.."

Severus kissed the top of her head. "Yes?"

She hesitated. "I know you are rather busy these days, but I was thinking..I could spend some nights here."

She sounded so uncertain, so Severus pulled her closer and nuzzled her hair. "I would like that, Hermione."

She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him.

-o-

"I'm famished."

Severus chuckled. "As am I."

"Let's get up, then? I would love nothing more than to just stay like this forever, but then I realised we have all the time in the world to do this. And I really need to eat."

Severus rather liked the idea that they had all the time in the world.

He also liked how although properly dressed, Hermione's hair was a complete chaos of curls, and she looked thoroughly ravished.

And he rather _loved_ that he was the one who had put her in such a state.

-o-

They were eating when Severus felt Minerva trying to access his floo.

"You should probably do something about your hair."

Hermione gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

He chuckled. "Minerva is trying to enter the floo, and she might actually _have_ a stroke when she sees the state of your hair. It's rather obvious what caused it."

Hermione let out a pearly laugh as she waved her wand around her head, forcing her hair into a messy bun on her head instead.

He waved his wand to open the floo, and Minerva appeared moments later. She was smiling as she brushed off her robe. "I suspected I might find you here, Hermione." The headmistress came over, and Hermione got up to hug her. "Happy birthday, Hermione. Here."

Hermione took the present Minerva was holding out, and smiled. "Minerva, you shouldn't have."

Minerva chuckled. "Yes, I should. I wish you a good day, Hermione."

Severus had a sudden impulse. "Would you care for a cup of tea, Minerva?"

Both Minerva and Hermione gave him a surprised look, but Hermione smiled a moment later as she turned to the headmistress. "Yes, would you like a cup of tea?"

Minerva finally managed to snap out of her surprised state, and smiled as she shook her head. "Oh, how times change. Yes, I would love a cup of tea."

-o-

Severus felt rather self-conscious, because Minerva, ever the insufferable witch, was observing him as they had their tea. He was sure nothing passed her notice.

But still, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't help the gentle smiles he sent Hermione, and he couldn't help his slightly surprised, but pleased looks whenever she touched him.

Minerva was observing Hermione very closely as well, and the affectionate looks and genuine happiness most certainly did not escape the headmistress' notice.

Severus sighed as the small tiger jumped on his lap, curling up and purring happily.

He gave Minerva a dark look when she chuckled. "I'm sorry, Severus, but seeing you like this is just..lovely."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I'm thrilled you think so."

He was actually rather thrilled she thought so, because he had expected at least _some_ judgmental looks and reactions. Minerva's acceptance meant more to him than he would have thought.

Minerva left a little while later, but before she did, she gave them both a warm look. "I'm so happy for you."


	14. The Dinner Party

-o-

Severus spent the following month in an almost constant state of bliss. Hermione frequently spent the nights with him, and she seemed to never grow tired of him, something that had him thoroughly gobsmacked. She enthusiastically kissed him every time she arrived, they passionately made love every night, and she seemed genuinely sad every time she had to leave.

Everything about this was just too good to be true, so below the constant state of bliss, there was a growing sense of fear.

He was going to lose her, eventually. He _knew_ he would lose her. And he dreaded the day it would happen.

-o-

One late night after another blissful tumble between the sheets, Severus was wrapped around Hermione, holding her tighter than he ever had. His heart ached painfully as he buried his face in her curls, because the fear of losing her was taking a toll on him.

She had yet to declare any feelings of love, or tell him how she felt about him. And Severus didn't quite know what that meant.

He didn't have it in him to tell her how he felt before he knew his feelings were mutual.

And so he clung to her, cherishing every moment he had with her.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know."

Severus' grip eased slightly as he sighed in relief. She wasn't going anywhere.

_For now,_ he thought, and his heart ached again.

-o-

In the beginning of November, they had a silent night of reading, but Severus found he had a difficult time concentrating.

He wasn't even aware that he had sighed until Hermione spoke.

"What's wrong, Severus?"

"Nothing."

She sighed. "That's utter rubbish, and you know it. Please tell me what's bothering you."

He hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, and how truthful he wanted to be. _The insufferable woman reads you like an open book anyway,_ he thought. _Just tell her._ "It's..I'm not sure how to put it. I'm not used to this, Hermione. It feels like my life has turned upside down in two seconds, and I'm not..used to it."

She hesitated, and her voice was shivery when she spoke. "Don't you like it?"

He actually rolled his eyes, glad she couldn't see it. "Yes, I do. And that's rather the problem."

She seemed to think about it for a small eternity. "You are afraid it will change. That this will end."

He sighed again, realising there was no getting away from this. "Yes."

"It won't."

"You can't know that, Hermione."

"Yes, I can."

"How?"

"Because I love you."

Severus couldn't breathe.

-o-

Another week passed by, and Severus had yet to return her declaration of love. He just didn't know how to do it. The words just wouldn't come. Did he love her? Yes. Yes, he loved her; he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone before. His feelings for Lily were barely a shadow of how he felt about Hermione.

And still, he couldn't make himself tell her.

Luckily, she didn't seem to mind. Hermione understood him in a way no one had done before, and she let him take his time, let him come to terms with it, and let him get over his insecurity before he told her.

And he loved her even more for it.

He tried to _show_ her how he felt, when he made love to her, or by kissing her gently, making her tea just the way she liked it, and other small gestures to show her how much he cared.

Hopefully, it was working. Hermione seemed as happy as ever, and he was endlessly relieved over it.

-o-

One evening in the middle of November, Hermione was sitting with her feet on his lap, and curled up between said feet, was the ruddy beast she called a cat. The ruddy beast was growing on him, though, and it made a perfect table for him when he graded essays.

He had been grading essays in the sofa one evening, with a book for support below the parchments, and was rather annoyed when the cat decided he wanted to sleep on Severus' lap, ignoring the book and parchments. Severus had tried to shoo the cat away at first, but had finally relented by simply placing the book on top of the cat, so its head poked out on the right side of the book, and its tail to the left.

The cat hadn't minded even the slightest. The only reaction had been to gaze at the book, then at Severus, before meowing in content and falling asleep.

The cat was indeed growing on him.

Hermione was helping him with the grading, but paused and looked at him. "Molly is throwing a dinner party on the 1st of December."

Severus glanced at her. "Indeed?"

Hermione nodded. "Indeed. She invited me, of course, while hinting heavily that 'I could bring a _friend_ , if I wanted."

Severus put down his quill and looked at her. "And what did you tell her?"

Shrugging, Hermione put down her quill as well. "I accepted her invitation, and ignored her hints."

Severus didn't quite know how to feel about that. He was relieved that she hadn't told Molly, but at the same time rather disappointed. Was she hesitating to tell her friends about him anyway? "Why did you ignore her hints?"

Hermione gave him a warm smile. "Not because I didn't want to tell her, but if I tell Molly, everyone will know in less than an hour. I decided I wanted to talk to you about it first, to hear your opinion."

"And what is _your_ opinion?"

Hermione's smile grew even warmer. "I would like to tell Molly I would indeed like to bring a _friend,_ and said _friend_ is you. Then I would like to go to the dinner party, sit with you, and watch the spectacle we will cause."

Severus chuckled. A dinner party at the Burrows didn't sound all too bad when she put it like that. "And you really want me there? Even though your friends might disown you?"

Hermione shrugged again as she picked up the quill. "Then they aren't very good friends, now are they? Yes, I really want you there." She gazed at him for a moment. "I love you, Severus, and I would gladly give the Daily Prophet an interview on the subject of it. Basically, I have no quarrels telling the world. But I realise how upside down your life has become in a very short time, and it's up to you how to proceed."

She then promptly returned her focus on the parchments in front of her, and Severus was left to stare at her.

-o-

Severus was utterly nervous while getting ready for the dinner party. Hermione had owled Molly, telling her she would indeed bring a _friend,_ but not that the friend was _him._

Hermione came to stand behind him, looking at him in the mirror. "Are you ready to cause some havoc?"

Hermione's relaxed approach to the whole thing made Severus slightly more at ease, and he smirked at her. "I do believe I am."

She grinned. "Let's go, then."

They decided on a side-along apparation, and Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and gazed down at her. He hesitated a long moment before speaking. "You do know I love you, don't you?"

Her eyes sparkled with happiness, and she smiled warmly at him. "Yes, I do."

He almost sagged with relief as he bent down and kissed her softly, just before disapparating.

-o-

They stopped a moment before walking in the door to the Burrows, and Severus rolled his eyes. "This will be rather interesting, will it not?"

Hermione grinned. "I do believe it will. Are you ready?"

_No,_ Severus thought. "Yes."

Hermione took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you could make it! Did you-" Molly froze as she saw Severus walking in behind Hermione. "Severus?"

Severus gave Molly an amused look. "Hello, Molly."

Molly stared at him for a moment longer before turning to Hermione. _"This_ is your friend?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, Molly."

"Whenever did the two of you become friends?"

"Approximately six months ago. And for the last three months we have been a couple."

Molly looked completely stunned, staring at the both for a very long moment. Finally she managed to find her words, and looked at Severus. "Is this true?"

Severus put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, something that caused Molly to almost buckle over, and he smirked as he nodded at her. "Indeed it is, Molly."

She stared at them for yet another moment, but finally, she sighed. "Are you happy?"

Severus and Hermione spoke at the same time. "Yes."

Molly shook her head as she gestured them inside. "Well, then. By all means, come inside, the dinner is almost ready."

They entered the kitchen, and everyone was chatting happily, until they noticed Severus and Hermione. A heavy silence followed, and Severus wondered what would happen next. Hermione would handle this, surely.

To his surprise, Molly was the one to break the silence. "Yes, yes, they are together. Now, get over it and help me get the food on the table."

Severus was mixed between amusement and awkwardness throughout the dinner. Everyone was doing a good job at pretending, but the stunned looks he frequently was on the end of left him rather mixed.

After dinner there was tea, butterbeer, firewhisky, and cakes, and Severus was just waiting for the ball to drop.

He sat next to Hermione in a sofa, and was rather relieved that the sofa had no room for a third person.

Hermione was sporting a constant look of amusement, and it made him feel less uncomfortable, luckily.

She leaned over and put her hand on his thigh while looking at him conspiratorially. "Molly, Minerva, and George approves, Arthur is hesitant but doesn't _disapprove_ because Molly approves, Harry and Ginny doesn't know what to think yet, Ron is outraged, but I suspect Molly have threatened him with violence if he causes a scene." She grinned before continuing. "And _everyone_ is _dying_ to ask us."

Severus smirked at her while entwining his fingers with hers. "So far, so good, then."

Hermione beamed at him as she gripped his hand tighter. "Indeed. It's rather entertaining, isn't it?"

He couldn't help smiling back at her. "I can't deny it's not."

A little while later, Molly and Minerva had joined them, and Severus found he didn't hate this as much as he thought he would.

Suddenly, Hermione leaned over and whispered to him. "They are gathering courage to come over to speak with us. I suggest we leave before they do so."

Severus heartily agreed, but still wondered why she wanted to leave so suddenly. "Not that I disagree, but why?"

She smirked. "Because that will make it that much more fun, right?"

Severus actually laughed, and he suspected he had just caused a whole new level of spectacle.

They managed to leave the house before anyone could approach them, and when they finally closed the door behind them, Severus let out a relieved sigh.

Hermione giggled. "I think that went better than expected."

He rolled his eyes. "Indeed."

They walked towards the wards so they could apparate, and Severus realised they probably had a lot of spectators glued to the windows behind them.

And that's when he realised he wanted to shout it from the rooftops as well. _Why the hell not,_ he thought, and smirked at Hermione who gave him a puzzled look.

She didn't have time to object before he grabbed her and lifted her up.

She threw her head back and laughed euphorically as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He held her closely, and she looked down on him with a beaming smile.

He sighed happily as he looked at the beautiful witch in his arms. "I love you, Hermione."

She gave him a soft kiss before she sighed happily as well. "I love you too, Severus."

His heart surged with emotions as she leaned down and kissed him again, and she was still kissing him as they left the anti-apparation wards.

Severus disapparated.


	15. The Lovesick Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15, yay? :D *dances away*
> 
> I don't own anything you recognise, honestly

 

-o-

Christmas was closing in fast, and Severus had rather mixed feelings about that. He hated Christmas. He assumed Hermione would be spending Christmas Eve at the Burrows, and that he would probably be invited as well, but the thought of spending a whole day with people staring at him and asking questions he was uncomfortable with did not tempt him even the slightest.

Severus hated Christmas.

Another thing he hated was how needy he was becoming. He wanted Hermione with him _all_ the time, and he missed her on a pathetic level whenever she wasn't around.

The fear of losing her was nagging on him, and even though she frequently told him she loved him, he still couldn't shake off the fear.

The whole thing infuriated him.

The nagging fear was getting stronger because Hermione had seemed less cheerful lately, and it was very unlike her. Something was wrong, he just knew it.

But he didn't dare to ask.

-o-

Hermione seemed particularly melancholic one evening, she almost looked sad, and the fear was driving him out of his mind.

Hermione had just gotten another book from the shelf, and the wary expression on her face when she came back was so unsettling that Severus couldn't take it anymore.

He got up from the sofa and gave Hermione an almost angry look. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she was about to speak, but he interrupted her. "You are driving me positively insane, woman!"

She looked at him with an expression of complete confusion and shock. "I..what?"

He threw up his hands before answering. "You are driving me mad. It's obvious something is wrong, because you have been different lately, and I'm completely pathetic, because I don't even dare to ask, because I'm ridiculously terrified of the answer."

She looked completely confused. "You..what..you think something is wrong?"

He drew a hand through his hair. "Yes! I think something is wrong! I _know_ something is wrong, and I can't even make myself ask you. I'm so _frustrated,_ because you are making me _needy,_ and I am not _needy,_ Hermione. I _hate_ being _needy._ I miss you like some lovesick _fool_ when you aren't here, and it is because I _am_ a lovesick fool! I _love_ you, and it is driving me mad!"

She just stared at him with a perplexed expression for a long moment, and Severus felt his heart break into tiny little pieces.

He was looking down at his feet, but suddenly she was there, and he grabbed her, held her like his life depended on it, and buried his face in her hair. "You have to tell me what's wrong, Hermione," he murmured, "before I lose my mind."

"I want to celebrate Christmas with you."

He froze, feeling utterly confused. "What?"

She looked up at him. "I want to celebrate Christmas with you, and I'm afraid you don't want to. I know you hate Christmas, but I _love_ Christmas, and I _love_ you, and I want to spend Christmas with _you._

He didn't know how to react. Of all the scenarios he had pictured, this was _not_ one of them. He hesitated before he was able to form a sentence. "So the thing troubling you is that you want to celebrate Christmas with me?"

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yes."

"You are ridiculous." He shook his head. _"We_ are ridiculous."

"Basically, yes."

He promptly picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

-o-

After making love, both of them were lying on their backs, catching their breath.

"I'm probably even needier than you, Severus."

He took a deep breath. "What?"

She rolled over to her side, and he wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm needier than you. I'm completely miserable without you." She looked up at him, and he could barely see her in the darkness of the room. "I have no idea what I would do without you, and _I_ am terrified that _you_ will grow tired of _me._ I find that scenario more likely than the other way around."

Severus made love to her again.

-o-

A week before Christmas, Severus was back to the state of bliss. He was still a bit annoyed at himself for constantly missing Hermione, but he was trying to adjust, and come to terms with it.

One morning at breakfast, an owl arrived from Hermione.

**_Dear Severus_ **

**_I was just wondering how much of the Christmas vacation you will allow me to spend with you?_ **

**_I love you._ **

**_Love, Hermione_ **

He could hear Minerva chuckle, and instantly realised that he had been holding the letter in a way that she could sneak a peek.

He gave her a dark look. "Mind your own business, old woman."

Minerva just looked at him with a thrilled expression, and he sighed as he quickly wrote back.

**_All of it._ **

**_I love you too, Hermione._ **

"I never knew you were so..sweet."

Minerva had seen what he wrote, and he gave her a furious look. "I suggest you shut that infuriating mouth of yours before I hex you into oblivion right in front of the students."

"Consider it shut."

Minerva hummed happily through the whole meal.

-o-

He returned to his quarters late that evening, rather disappointed that Hermione was unable to come over tonight.

He sat down in the sofa, and had a sudden discovery as he looked around.

There were traces of Hermione everywhere. Her books, quills, notes, her favourite pillow, two blankets, a pair of woollen socks, a jumper, and all kinds of different items. And he had just not noticed until now.

The discovery should have annoyed him, because he had never allowed anyone invade him in such a way. But instead of feeling annoyed, Severus felt..relieved. Reassured.

All these items meant that Hermione had every intention of coming back. The moment these things were gone, _that_ was the moment he should start to worry.

Hermione was coming back, and it made him feel calmer than he had in a very long time.

He kept finding her things everywhere. Her toothbrush in the bathroom, her perfume, her bracelet, necklace, and a nightgown she never used.

In the bedroom he found a small pile of clothes, mostly the pieces of clothing she preferred to use, and in his closet he even found her bathrobe.

She was slowly becoming a bigger and bigger part of his life.

He looked around again, and realised almost _everything_ she had left were her favourite things.

Her favourite things, because this was where she preferred to be.

Severus was _again_ left breathless.


	16. The Change

-o-

The next day, Severus went to see Minerva. "Sit down, Severus. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please, Headmistress."

They sat down at small table, and Minerva poured them tea. "So, Severus, what can I do for you today?"

He sipped his steaming hot tea before looking at her. "I am here to give you my resignation." Minerva sighed, but there was no surprise in her eyes. Severus looked a bit puzzled. "You don't look surprised."

She shook her head. "That's because I am not surprised. I have been wondering if this would happen, and during the last months I have been rather sure it would happen soon."

"Why?" Severus asked before realising. _Ah, Hermione._ "You are insufferable, did you know that?"

Minerva chuckled. "Of course I am. But, Severus, you were never meant to stay a Professor all your life, so I have expected this. Hoped for it even. And I figured, with Hermione in the picture.."

"Yes, yes, Minerva."

Minerva chuckled again. "You know I can't help myself, Severus." She stopped to give him an amused look. "You made quite the impression at the Burrows."

Severus couldn't help but snicker at this. "I do hope we did."

"You know you had spectators when you left?"

"I suspected as much, yes."

"Was it all for show?"

Severus hesitated for a moment. "A little."

"But not all."

"No."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"Minerva.."

"Yes, yes, I know. Insufferable and all that. Now, I hope you will finish the next semester before you leave us? It would be difficult to replace you at such short notice."

He nodded. "Of course I will."

"Good. I'm happy for you, Severus. For both of you."

He rolled his eyes before walking towards the door.

Before he could leave, Minerva spoke again. "What will you do? After you leave?"

Severus looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. "I have absolutely no idea, Minerva."

-o-

Lying in the dark room with Hermione wrapped around him later that night, Severus was lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

Severus chuckled. They often spent time after making love, just lying there in silence, wrapped around each other. But Hermione, as always, sensed the change. "I delivered my resignation today."

"What?!"

She was about to sit up, but Severus held her back. "I was going to, at some point."

She relaxed again, brushing her fingers on his chest. "Why so sudden?"

He hesitated for a while. "I made a discovery yesterday."

"And what did you discover?"

He pulled her closer and sighed. "That the chance of you vanishing from my life is not as likely as I thought."

"How did you discover that? I mean, I already knew that, but you have seemed somewhat reluctant to believe me so far."

"Your things."

"What?"

"My quarters are filled with your things."

She paused for a moment. "Do you mind?"

He kissed the top of her head. "No. Not when your things mean you intend to come back."

She looked up at him and kissed him softly.

-o-

Christmas was delightful, much to Severus' surprise. Even New Year's Eve was delightful. Especially because Hermione caused quite the ruckus when she jumped up into his arms at midnight, and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Severus found he rather enjoyed causing a ruckus.

His birthday was delightful, and everything was rather delightful, causing the growing sense of fear to return with vengeance. This delightful bubble he was living in had to pop at some point.

And then, Hermione changed everything again.

-o-

They were grading essays one late evening in February when Hermione looked at him.

Severus' heart went cold with fear when he noticed the nervous look in her eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me, Hermione."

"Do you want to move in with me?"

Severus looked at her, completely baffled. He could just never predict what she was going to say. "I beg your pardon?"

She sighed. "When you finish the semester. You are going to leave Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes."

"Where will you go?"

"I haven't exactly thought about that yet."

She put down the essays and quills on her lap and looked at him. "I have. And I was hoping, perhaps, you wanted to move in with me."

Severus had absolutely no idea how to react. He hadn't even thought about such a thing. "You want me to move into your flat?"

She shook her head. "No. I was thinking I would sell my flat and find somewhere with you."

"You would sell your flat for this?"

"In a heartbeat."

He was about to say something, but she interrupted him. "I don't want you to answer now, I want you to think about it first. _Really_ think about it. It's a rather big step, isn't it? And I don't want to rush you into anything. I don't want _you_ to rush into anything. But please, think about it."

"I will."

She left out a relieved breath. "Good."

-o-

Severus did think about it. He thought about little else, actually.

The growing sense of fear had calmed, for now, and he was trying to picture how it would be to live with Hermione.

He didn't expect it to be all rainbows and unicorns. There would be complications, arguments, and probably yelling and slamming of doors.

He was not so worried that he would not be happy living with her, but he was afraid that she would be unhappy living with him. He was afraid she would finally realise what kind of person he really was. And he was afraid that when she did, that would be the moment where the bubble would pop.

But, what if she didn't? What if she already knew who he was, and she would be happy, living with him?

Was it worth the risk? Severus wasn't quite sure.

_Big risks, big rewards,_ Severus thought, and sighed.

-o-

"Yes."

Hermione looked up from her book and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Yes, I will move in with you."

He could see her hesitant expression, but her eyes shone like the sun. "Are you sure?"

He sighed. "I have given it a lot of thought, Hermione, and I have found that; yes, I would like that. But are you sure _you_ really want to move in with _me?"_

She gave him a soft smile. "I have been sure about that for a very long time, Severus."


	17. The Particulars

-o-

In the beginning of March, Severus realised he had been with Hermione for six months. It had been six months and two days since she asked him to dinner.

Six months, and she was still here. And by the slow but steady increase of her things in his quarters, it seemed she wasn't planning on going anywhere just yet.

Severus couldn't quite get rid of the small sense of fear, though, and he wondered if he ever would.

-o-

In the middle of March, Hermione entered his quarters with an excited, but also somewhat nervous expression. She kissed him as she always did, let the Orange Beast out of its cage before turning to him again.

He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to roll her eyes and sigh. "I'm that obvious, am I?"

"Yes."

She gave him a sheepish look. "Well, I was thinking.." She paused, and her expression grew serious. "Are you still sure you want to move in with me?"

Looking at her obvious nervousness, he uncrossed his arms and nodded. "Yes, I am still sure about that, Hermione."

She let out a relieved sigh. "Good, because I brought particulars."

"You brought what?"

She opened her bag and pulled out a huge stack of papers. "Particulars. For properties." She walked over and put the stack on the table before picking up a couple of papers stapled together. "It's pictures and information about the houses and flats."

She handed him the papers, and he looked at it, leafing through it quickly. "Well, I certainly hope you aren't intending for us to live _here_."

She gave him a puzzled look as he handed it back to her. Leafing through it, she burst out laughing. "Heavens no! This looks like it's about to fall apart at any moment." She giggled as she put it back on the table. "I haven't looked at any of them yet. I just brought everything I could find at the real estate office, and I was hoping we could look at them together."

He nodded. "We can do that. I have a class in twenty minutes, and then a staff meeting, but I have time tonight."

She beamed at him. "Tonight, then. I have some reading to catch up on, so I thought I would do that. Is there tea?"

He nodded. "Of course there is tea."

-o-

Severus came out of the bathroom and walked into the living room, patted the cat, kissed Hermione, and she waved happily at him, saying she would see him later. He then put on his cloak, and was about to exit his quarters when he stopped, turned around, and took in the scene in front of him.

Hermione was snuggled up in the sofa with a blanket and a cup of tea, reading her book with a hint of a smile on her face.

The Orange Beast jumped up on her lap, and she put down her tea, absentmindedly petting the cat without taking her eyes off the book.

This was his life.

The witch, the cat, the books, the tea, the..everything.

This was his life.

He knew, that when he came home, Hermione would smile at him, kiss him, ask him about his day, the cat would purr, rub against his legs, meow a welcome home, and keep rubbing his legs while he walked, causing him to almost trip over his feet at least twice.

Hermione would pour him tea, tell him about her day, stroke his hair, rub his shoulders if he was tired, and then, in the darkness of the bedroom, she would sigh and moan, cry his name, surrendering herself to him in a way he almost couldn't comprehend, and then she would sleep, wrapped around him like he was the only thing that mattered.

This was his life.

And this could _be_ his life. This could be his life _every day,_ if he moved in with Hermione.

_Those particulars suddenly look a lot more promising,_ Severus thought as he left his quarters.

-o-

Later that evening, Severus was sitting with Hermione in the sofa, and the table in front of them was filled with papers.

"What about this one?"

He looked over at the prospect she was holding. "I happen to know for a fact that it's haunted. And not in a good way."

She shivered. "Aren't they supposed to mention that?"

"Apparently not. What about this one?"

She looked over. "Too small."

"Too small for what?"

She looked at him. "Well, I do want a proper potions lab, and I suspect you want too. I would like a lot of rooms.."

He gazed at her, and it took him a moment to realise what she was talking about. "You are talking about..children," he almost whispered, "aren't you, Hermione?"

She blushed. "Yes." He was about to continue, but she shook her head. "I'll be happy as long as I have you, Severus. But since we are _buying,_ we might as well find somewhere roomy."

-o-

Severus' head was still spinning an hour later. His mind kept picturing a small boy or girl with raven hair and amber eyes, or with golden curls and black eyes.

It was unsettling.

Terrifying.

And it had him awestruck.

He sighed, but then he saw a particular he hadn't seen thus far.

"What about this one," he said in a quiet voice.

Hermione turned over, but fell silent when she saw what he was holding.

A white, medium sized house with a garden, a nice front porch with three steps, and a stone path down to the fence. The white picket fence, in fact.

"Severus..?"

He gave her a challenging look, daring her to speak her mind.

She didn't. Instead, she smiled at him, a warm, gentle smile. "It's rather lovely, isn't it? I will talk to the estate agent tomorrow, and set up a date so we can go see it?"

He gave her a dark look, but nodded.

"Alright then," she said, and kissed him gently.

 


	18. The White Picket Fence

-o-

In the middle of April, they went to see the house. The real estate agent buzzed around them, talked about this and that, showing them room after room, and Severus found it was a bit too much to handle.

He was about to shoo the man away, but once again, Hermione beat him to it.

"If we may, could we get some time alone? To just walk around and look at the house?"

Severus almost sighed in relief when the man nodded and smiled at them before walking away, telling them he would be right outside if they needed anything.

The house had two floors, a garden, a small cellar with three rooms, and not to forget; a white picket fence.

Severus wondered what had him so fascinated by the ruddy fence.

They walked around, looking at all the rooms on the ground floor first.

A large kitchen, with a kitchen-island in the middle, two sinks, a whole lot of cupboards, and a lovely kitchen window, and Severus could just picture the kitchen table where they would have breakfast, next to that window.

They exited the kitchen and walked into the living room, which was even larger than the kitchen. It was _huge,_ actually.

The living room was light, had several round-top windows, but what he liked the most was the huge bow window, with a view of the garden.

There was a beautiful fireplace, a windowed door to a roof patio, and when he looked through it, he could see the patio had a second door.

"Oh! Is that a glass veranda? We could grow herbs and such there!"

 _Indeed we could, love,_ Severus thought and turned to go look at the first floor.

"I'll be right up, I just want to look at the glass veranda."

"Alright," he said, and appreciated Hermione's ability to sense what he needed, exactly when he needed it. Because right now; he needed a few minutes alone, just to look at the rooms, and to just..think.

The first floor had two bathrooms and four bedrooms. _Four bedrooms,_ he thought. _Would we need four bedrooms?_

An image of a raven-haired girl, and a golden-haired boy flashed before his eyes again, and he stopped in the doorway of one of the rooms, trying to picture what it would be like.

He couldn't.

He couldn't quite decide how he felt about it.

Severus would be a lousy father. He had always known this. His father had been lousy, and he didn't think he could do any better.

 _Hermione would be a good mother, though,_ he thought as he gazed into the room. _Perhaps that would be enough. Perhaps I could..learn._

"Do you think we would be happy here?" Hermione said in a quiet, warm voice.

He almost shivered from the sound of her gentle tone. "Yes."

"I think so too."

-o-

Draco visited him one evening, and after a long conversation of absolutely nothing, Draco looked around, and Severus could see the immediate spark in his Godson's eyes.

"How's..Granger?"

Just then, the ruddy cat decided to walk into the living room. Hermione would return later tonight, and she had just stopped bringing the cat with her when she would return in a few hours.

Draco stared at the car as it nonchalantly jumped up on Severus' lap, curling into a ball and purred. Severus stroked the cat, and heard Draco gasp.

Severus gazed into empty air when he spoke. "We bought a house."

Draco spluttered. "You _what?"_

Severus looked at Draco. "We bought a house. I have resigned. So we bought a house."

"You and..Granger?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Severus had never heard his Godson squeal before, and he almost toppled over when Draco jumped up and hugged him.

"Congratulations!" Draco almost yelled as he sat down again. "I'm so happy for you!"

Severus smirked. "I find so am I, Draco. So am I."

Draco gave him the widest grin Severus had ever seen.

-o-

2th of May, Hermione sat in Severus' quarters, looking lost in thought. "I can't believe it's been three years."

Severus instantly knew what she was talking about. Three years since the war ended. "Neither can I."

Hermione turned to look at him. "And we have been together for seven months."

"Yes."

"Do you still think I will leave?"

"Sometimes."

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Well, it's good then, that I have forever to convince you that you're wrong."

Severus sighed as he closed his eyes and put his arms around her.

-o-

It was getting closer to the end of term, and the students were kept occupied with studying for their exams, leaving Severus with a lot more spare time than he was used to.

He entered his quarters to find Hermione there, sitting in the sofa reading a catalogue.

She looked up at him with a bright smile. "Hello, love."

Severus tried to keep his expression somewhat neutral, even if his heart was going ballistic in his chest. 'Hello, love.' So simple words, but the effect they had on him was astounding. Never had anyone called him 'love' before. Not even his mother.

He leaned down and gave Hermione a soft kiss. "Hello, my dear."

Her eyes brightened from his endearment, and he had yet another of those moments where he wondered if it was all real. If she was real.

Shaking off his thoughts, he sat down and looked at what she was holding. "What are you reading?"

She turned the thing so he could look. "Not exactly reading. More like looking at pictures. Pictures of furniture, to be exact."

"And why are you looking at pictures of furniture?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I would rather prefer to have a bed to sleep in, and a sofa to sit in."

Severus thought for a moment. "And what about the furniture you already have?"

She shrugged. "I do want one or two things from my flat, but as for the rest, I would like to buy new furniture. I would like _us_ to buy furniture. You have a saying in pretty much everything, you know."

Severus realised how stupid he had been to not think about this. Obviously a house needed furniture. He had just assumed she would bring _her_ furniture, and that was about as long as he had thought about it.

He had never gone furniture-shopping before.

He found he rather liked the idea of furniture-shopping, ridiculous as it was.

"Severus?"

He turned to her again. "Hmm?"

She put down the catalogue before wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. "You know how we've avoided the Prophet so far?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"Well, we will probably not be able to do that for much longer."

"How so?"

She shrugged. "Well, if we are going all kinds of places together, shopping together, etcetera, it will probably reach the news." Rolling her eyes, she continued. "They really need to sort out their priorities."

Severus thought about it. Yes, it would probably reach the news. The front page, even. One thing was being seen together, they had already done that a couple of times, but this time it would not go unnoticed.

"Before you misunderstand me again," Hermione continued, "I'm not mentioning this because I mind. I would rather like to stroll down Diagon Alley with you, and kiss you right in the middle of the street, but I'm mentioning it, in case _you_ mind."

"I don't mind."

"They will trash talk both of us."

"I don't care."

"Neither do I."

"It's settled then."

"Indeed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a failure at describing rooms. Since I'm Norwegian, my English is..limited, to say the least. There are a lot of words and expressions I don't know, and I really realise that at times, especially when describing objects and rooms. Oh, and clothes, geez.
> 
> My point is; I'm not trying to make excuses. It's just rather frustrating to picture something in your head, and not be able to put it in words. So I just wanted to inform you that the house IS lovely, I swear. Even if I have my limitations. Alright? xD


	19. The Words

-o-

Hermione was sitting in the sofa as always, reading a very fascinating book she had come across in Severus' library. The owner of the library himself was doing rounds, and was somewhere in the castle, probably looking for miscreants he could deduct house-points from, 'while he still could', as he had put it.

In a few days, he would indeed be unable to deduct any more house-points.

Because he had quit his job.

Because he was moving in with her.

Because they had _bought_ a _house_ together.

And he had chosen the one with the white picket fence.

Hermione couldn't have been any happier.

Just as she had returned her focus on the book, Severus entered his quarters. She looked up at him, and had yet another moment where she realised how much she loved this man.

This grumpy, angry, bitter, sarcastic man.

This lovely, gentle, romantic, devoted man.

This man who thought himself unworthy of happiness.

This man she loved with all her heart.

"Hello, love."

His eyes brightened from her words, and she sighed happily as he leaned down to kiss her. "Hello, my dear."

She watched him shoo away Crookshanks, something he never succeeded in, and she watched as he rolled his eyes and petted the cat.

"I love you."

He gave her an almost startled look before his eyes softened. "And I you, Hermione."

-o-

A little while later, he sat down with her in the sofa, and she instantly noticed he was thinking about something. "What's on your mind?"

He smirked at her. "I'm that obvious, am I?"

She grinned at him. "Yes."

Shaking his head, he smiled at her. "Very well. Draco flooed me earlier today."

"Yes?"

"Yes. He is apparently 'going insane from waiting'."

She frowned at him. "Waiting for what?"

"He is waiting to see the house."

_Who knew Draco Malfoy would be the one to approve the most,_ she thought as she smiled. "I see. And are you planning on waiting until he _goes_ insane?"

"It's tempting,' Severus smirked, "but no. I was thinking.."

He hesitated, and Hermione gave him a curious look. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking perhaps.." he sighed before continuing. "you could show him the house."

A million thoughts raced through Hermione's mind before she reached a conclusion. He didn't want to be the one to accompany Draco to the house the first time. He didn't want to be there the first time Draco saw the white picket fence.

Instead of saying this out loud, she just gave him a smile and nodded. "Of course I can. I'll owl him tomorrow."

Severus let out a small, relieved sigh. "Thank you, Hermione."

"No problem, love."

-o-

As it turned out, Draco had time the next day, and while waiting for him to arrive outside of the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione found she was legitimately looking forward to seeing her former nemesis.

Oh, how times had changed.

"Granger!"

She grinned as she turned around. "Draco!"

He hugged her before stepping back with a beaming smile. "So, am I finally to see this marvellous house I've been hearing so much about?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been hearing a lot about it?"

"No. Not at all. I've heard about it _once._ And I wasn't even allowed to see pictures."

Hermione laughed as she put a hand on his arm. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Rather _yesterday,_ Granger."

-o-

They landed right in front of the house, just in front of the stone path, and she waited for Draco's reaction.

It didn't come. He was completely silent.

"What do you-" she turned to look at him, and found him with his mouth half-open, staring at the house with wide eyes. She frowned in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

He seemed to snap out of it, and turned his head to look at her. "No, nothing is wrong." He cocked his head and gave her a curious look. "Did you pick the house?" She hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, and her hesitation was apparently a dead giveaway, because Draco nodded. "Didn't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because Severus would never agree to it. Ergo, he was the one who picked it."

His strange logic actually made sense in a way, and Hermione gave him a warm smile. "Yes, he picked it. But-"

Draco smirked. "Promise. I will never say a word. Not that I would live to say a word anyway, because he would probably strangle me. And I rather like to live."

-o-

They walked around the house, and Hermione was astonished to see how much Draco had changed. She had expected at least one comment on the size, the rustic, wooden floors, the..anything. But he didn't comment, he didn't say much, in fact.

Eventually, she cocked her head and looked at him. "So, what do you think?"

Her breath caught in her throat when he just smiled at her. "It's rather lovely."

She gave him a curious look. "I had expected.."

He chuckled. "Snarky comments?"

"Well..yes," she said awkwardly, "no offense, but I have to admit I had."

He sighed, almost sadly. "None taken. But times change, don't they, Granger? People change."

"Indeed they do, Draco."

Draco cast a tempus, and his eyes widened. "Oh, I have to go. I was supposed to meet with my father ten minutes ago."

Hermione nodded before smirking. "And will your father hear about this?"

Draco gave her a puzzled look, but then he noticed the amusement on her face, and rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, Granger. Very funny." He smirked at her. "Just you wait till my father hears about this! From Severus, of course. Unless you want to come with me and tell him yourself?"

The amusement in Draco's eyes caused Hermione to burst into laughter. "Perhaps another time." She grinned. "Oh, Merlin, I can picture him if I strolled in and told him Severus Snape was moving in with the Mudblood Granger, in a house with a white picket fence."

Draco almost gasped. "Granger! Language!"

Hermione couldn't help the laughing fit that followed, and when she finally caught her breath, she looked at Draco with a mirthful expression. "Who would have thought I was reprimanded by Draco Malfoy for saying the word Mudblood. Oh, how times change." She noticed the defensive look on Draco's face, and gave him a warm smile. "Draco. You have changed. I have changed. We have all changed. Our past is water under the bridge, at least for me. The word Mudblood has no effect on me anymore."

"Well, it should."

She raised an eyebrow at him and pointed at his arm. "Well, Draco, should _that_ affect you?" He was about to nod, but Hermione shook her head. "It's just _words,_ Draco. They don't _define_ who we are." She shrugged. "Anyway, I didn't intend for a lengthy speech. It's just..it's all in the past, Draco."

He sighed. "If you say so."

"I _do_ say so." He was still looking hesitant, so Hermione pulled him in for a warm hug. "I say so," she said in his ear. "Because it's the truth." Letting go of him again, she smiled. "Anyway, you had places to be and people to meet."

"Indeed."

She cocked his head, looking at him. "How _is_ your father, by the way?"

He gazed at her for a long moment before giving her a small smile. "Changed."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Me too, Granger."

He was about to leave, but Hermione put a hand on his arm. "You are most welcome to visit us, Draco. You are welcome in our house."

This resulted in another hug, and Draco gave her a warm smile when he let her go. "Thank you, Hermione."

She just smiled at him as he disapparated.

 


	20. The Furniture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20!  
> Merlin's beard, I've been all too busy lately! Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> *gives all the hugz*
> 
> I don't own stuff.

 

-o-

Severus was almost nervous, waiting for Hermione to return. He knew she had shown Draco the house, and then she had planned on going to the Burrows to break the news.

Not that he really cared what the Weasleys thought, or what Potter thought, but it was important to Hermione, so it was important to him.

Finally she entered, and he was relieved to see a happy expression on her face. "Well?"

She smiled at him. "Well, that went well. It honestly did."

"What did Draco think?"

Hermione's smile warmed. "He thinks the house is lovely."

Severus' eyebrows shot up. "Lovely? He thinks it's _lovely?"_

She chuckled. "Yes. Those were his exact words, in fact."

"And what of the Weasleys?"

"They approve, I think. At least mostly. Harry has decided he approves, something I am really happy about. So, yeah, they mostly approve." She paused and grinned at him. "Well, Ron doesn't. But Ron generally doesn't approve unless it has to do with Quidditch, chess, or fangirls. Oh, and food. He really approves of food."

"Whatever were you doing with him, anyway?"

She shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea."

-o-

Later that evening, they were sitting in the sofa, Severus with Hermione's feet and the Orange Beast on his lap.

"Do you ever meet Lucius Malfoy?"

He gave Hermione a confused look. "Do I ever- what?"

She shrugged. "Lucius Malfoy. You were friends once, right? _Actual_ friends, I mean."

Severus nodded. "We were. We still are, in a way. But I rarely see him, and whenever I do, it's while passing each other in the street."

"Draco says he has changed."

"I am glad to hear that."

"We should invite him over for tea some time," she said, "if you'd like, that is."

Severus stared at her for a long moment. "You would invite _Lucius Malfoy_ for tea?"

She shrugged. "Yes. Yes, I think I would. If he has changed, he deserves a chance, in my honest opinion."

After a long moment of silence, Severus sighed. "After the return of the Dark Lord, Lucius had a change of heart rather early. He wanted out. He wanted his son out, his wife out, he wanted _out."_

Hermione put her book on her lap and gave him a surprised look. "He did?"

Severus nodded. "He did. He honestly did. But he couldn't, now could he? Or at least he didn't think he could. He thought, if he tried, if he tried to go to Albus, he would be dead rather fast. So, he stayed."

"How do you know?"

"I know Lucius. His first priority is his family. Always. Yes, he is, or at least _was,_ all about pureblood supremacy, but that is mostly because he has never learned anything else. He was raised to think that way. Just as Draco was." Severus sighed before continuing. "I also know because he tried to tell me once. Tried to tell me as in asking me discreetly of my opinions on the Dark Lord's plan." Giving Hermione a bitter smile, he continued. "I told Albus. He wouldn't listen, of course. And I couldn't reveal my true alliances to Lucius. There was no way out for him."

"At least he survived. And was redeemed."

"He was. I think he saw it as a second chance. And I think the way Draco has changed over the last three years has done something to Lucius as well."

"We should invite him for tea some time."

"Yes, I think that would be nice."

-o-

Furniture-shopping turned out to be a complete bother, but still rather enjoying. A bother because it involved a lot of walking, a lot of shooing away the 'helpful' clerks, and a lot of time spent trying to avoid curious stares. Curious stares were often followed by reporters.

Not that they minded if they ended up in the news, but being followed around by a whole bunch of reporters trying to make them talk would most _definitely_ be a bother.

But, even so, Severus rather enjoyed himself. He had never really had the chance to furnish his own place, never mind a whole _house_.

By the end of the day, Severus' love for Hermione had deepened. They had bought enough furniture to furnish two bedrooms, half a living room, and the kitchen, but they had spent at least the same amount of time buying books and bookshelves, almost everything they would need for a proper potions lab, and last but not least; everything they needed for a proper office.

Hermione's priorities were rather un-stereotypical for a woman. And he loved her for it.

"Oh, Merlin give me strength."

He turned to look at what Hermione was looking at, and his expression darkened. "Indeed."

Reporters were waiting for them outside the shop.

"What do you want to tell them?"

Severus shook his head. "As little as possible. The more we tell them, the more they will twist it. Especially Rita-bloody-Skeeter."

Hermione grinned, to his surprise. "Oh, don't worry. I will handle Skeeter. But yes, as little as possible sounds good."

"How will you handle Skeeter?"

She smirked. "I'll tell you later. Come on, let's get this over with."

They exited the shop, and were immediately overwhelmed with reporters.

_"_ _Is it true you have had a secret affair since the war?!"_

_"_ _Is it true you cursed Harry Potter when he disapproved of your relationship?!"_

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked next to Severus. "They should get their facts straight."

_"_ _Is it true you have bought a house together?!"_

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Well, at least they got one thing right." She turned to the reporter as they walked. "Yes, we have bought a house together."

_"_ _Is it true you are secretly married?!"_

"No."

_"_ _Is it true all your friends have turned their backs on you?!"_

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "No."

_"_ _How did you keep your student-teacher affair hidden?! Surely someone would have seen! Or did the whole Hogwarts staff help you?"_

This was Rita Skeeter, appearing from apparently nowhere.

_"_ _Is it true that Hogwarts approves of student-teacher relationships?"_

Severus watched as Hermione turned to Skeeter with a dark look. "If I answer your questions, I _hope,_ Miss Skeeter, that you will choose your words right and that you will quote me correctly. Will you do this?"

Rita Skeeter's expression paled, and Severus was astonished to see the bloody woman nod.

Hermione continued. "Good. Listen carefully. No, Hogwarts does not, in any way, approve of student-teacher relationship. Severus and I had no hidden affair, in fact, we haven't kept it a secret at all, so I am thoroughly surprised that you just find out about this _now._ I had long since graduated from Hogwarts when I asked Severus out for dinner. Luckily, he accepted, and we have been together ever since. Does that answer your questions?"

Severus was yet again astounded when Skeeter just nodded weakly. "Thank you, Miss Granger."

Leaning over, he whispered in Hermione's ear. "Shall we go?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Yes please."

He smirked at her, pulled her close, making sure his robes billowed properly around him until they almost surrounded her as well, and disapparated.

-o-

The next day, he found Hermione in the living room, and she was laughing. "Why the amusement?"

She grinned at him. "She quoted me! She actually, _literally_ quoted me!" She held out the paper to him. "And I just _love_ our exit. _Look_ at this picture!"

Severus took the newspaper, and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

The picture was rather marvellous. Their exit had most certainly been dramatic. He watched the picture as it repeated again and again; him smirking, pulling her close, robes flaring, and then they were gone.

Then he noticed Hermione's expression, and his heart skipped a beat. She looked so..happy. So genuinely happy. Her smile was warm, and when he pulled her close, her smile grew, and just as his robes surrounded her, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, leaning it on his chest. And then they were gone.

He looked at her. "However did you manage to make Rita Skeeter shut up?"

"Blackmail, actually," Hermione said as she gave him a wicked smile. "She's an unregistered animagus."

Severus smirked. "Is she, really?"

"She is, indeed. A beetle, in fact. So, she sneaks in to eavesdrop, and that's how she just seems to _know_ everything." Hermione grinned wickedly again as she continued. "She was writing these terrible articles about Harry, and that's when I learned she was an animagus. So, I trapped her while she was a beetle, and kept her in a jar for two weeks. She agreed to be..less horrible after that."

Severus just stared at her for a moment. "You are a rather wicked witch, Hermione."

"I rather am," she said before taking the newspaper back, looking at the picture. "It's going on the fridge."

He gave her a perplexed look. "What?"

She giggled. "The picture. It's going on the fridge." He still looked confused, so she rolled her eyes. "It's a muggle thing. If a picture or drawing is extra-fabulous, you put it on the fridge. With a magnet. So yeah, it's going on the fridge."

"We will have a fridge?"

"Are you serious?!" she said, apparently outraged, "Of course we will have a fridge! We will also have a TV, a microwave, a DVD-player, a computer, and generally all the electronic equipment I can get my hands on. Don't get me wrong, magic is the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, but I sorely miss technology."

He couldn't help the amused smile on his face. "Very well. We will have a fridge."

"You can count on it."

 


	21. The Graduation

-o-

Graduation day was bittersweet. This was his last day as a professor, and he had no idea how to feel about it.

In a way, he was thrilled. He was genuinely happy that he wouldn't be teaching any longer.

But he was also afraid. Hogwarts had been his home since..forever. It had, in a way, been his home since he was eleven years old. And tomorrow, Severus would leave Hogwarts. He would leave his home.

He would be moving, to a beautiful house, with a beautiful witch, a cat, a fridge, and a white picket fence.

And Severus was afraid.

He was standing in the back, watching the students as they got their diplomas, and he was afraid.

He had lived the first forty years of his life in a state of almost constant misery. And he had been content. He had been content, because he didn't know any better.

He'd had a brief period of his life where he was happy, at least moments where he was happy, but the happiness was short-lived, because he had mucked it up, of course.

He had driven Lily away, with only _one_ word.

Severus had never uttered the word Mudblood again.

And then, he had spent his whole life making up for his mistakes.

Forty years. Forty years of misery, and then, in just one year, everything had changed. Happiness was handed him on a silver platter.

He had days where he wished he could go back, go back to his state of misery, go back to the time before Hermione, before the _curse,_ go back to the time when he had not yet learned what happiness was.

_It's better to have loved and lost,_ he thought. _Than to never have loved at all._

Severus was not quite sure if he agreed with that statement. If he lost Hermione.. He couldn't even think about it.

And so, Severus was afraid.

-o-

Late that evening, Hermione was buzzing around his quarters, humming, packing, tidying, petting the cat, and he just watched her.

He was still afraid.

This would be their last night at Hogwarts, _his_ last night at Hogwarts, and tomorrow he would move to a house with a white picket fence.

Such happiness couldn't last, could it? Even if Hermione seemed ever so genuine, things would change. He would muck everything up, like he did with everything.

"I'm not, you know."

He was startled out of his gloomy thoughts by Hermione's voice. "What?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

_For now,_ he thought. _For now._

-o-

They arrived at their house, _their house,_ the next day, at noon. Hermione had cried her way through the goodbyes, Minerva had cried, Minerva had _hugged_ him, and he had been perplexed to see some of the other professors get slightly teary-eyed as they left.

He entered the house with hesitation, overwhelmed by the surrealistic idea that this was where he would be _living_ now. This was his home. Severus didn't quite know how to have a home.

He was so overwhelmed that he didn't quite know what to do. He couldn't quite breathe. He needed to get away, even if only for a moment.

"I forgot to pick up the curtains!" Severus stared at Hermione, but she just kept looking in the boxes while continuing. "I need to go pick up the curtains."

She stood up and looked at him, and he was very much aware of how uncomfortable he looked, but it seemed Hermione didn't notice. _You know very well she noticed,_ he thought. _The curtains could wait until later, after all._

"Do you want to stay here while I go? Or you can go, if you want."

"I'll stay."

She smiled at him. "Alright. I'll be back in a little while." She walked over to him, hugged him tight, smiled at him, and cupped his cheek. "I love you, Severus."

She was out of the house before he could react.

-o-

Hermione did return a little while later, and by then, Severus had managed to calm down somewhat. He had walked around in the house, looking at everything, looking in the boxes, trying to convince himself that this was, in fact, his home. His life.

He hadn't quite succeeded, but he felt better than he had before Hermione left.

She strolled in the door, kissed him, humming happily as she went back to the boxes.

This time, Severus helped her.

-o-

The process of moving in was a rather lengthy one, and it didn't take him long before he was rather annoyed, something that caused him to snap at Hermione. Usually she ignored him, or responded with a snap back, but sometimes they ended up arguing.

The first couple of arguments had made him terrified. He was very well aware that it was his fault, and he was sure he had gone and mucked everything up again.

But when the argument was over, Hermione was back to her old, humming self, and Severus had been baffled.

They had argued before, of course, but for some reason, everything felt different. Hogwarts had felt so secure, and he had been comfortable there. But he had left that security, and Hermione was his life line in this new home.

After a few days, he finally began to relax. Hermione did not back down from the arguments, she didn't sugar-coat anything, she told him exactly how angry she was, how much of an arse he was, and that he could take his sarcasm and shove it where the sun doesn't shine.

But then, a little while later, she was humming again, seemingly completely at ease.

He had even walked out on her in one of the arguments. He had left the house and angrily walked around for a while until fear gripped him, and he almost convinced himself that she would be gone when he returned to the house. He had fearfully entered the front door, and had almost sagged in relief when he found her in the living room.

She had turned to him as he entered, and fear had gripped him again when she folded her arms over her chest and given him a rather strict look.

But then, she had just raised an eyebrow, and simply asked him if he had 'gotten it out of his system'. He had confirmed that he had, and she had shrugged, smiled, and asked if he wanted a cup of tea.

And that had been it.

 


	22. The Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After vanishing for AGES, I have now gotten my shit together and EDITED AND FIXED THE REST OF THE FIC! In one setting xD Because ohmygod, I'm SO sorry for vanishing! To make sure it doesn't happen again, I will now post the whole thing. Again, SORRY! 
> 
> Also, thank you for kudos, bookmarks, and not to mention - your patience!
> 
>  
> 
> On a sidenote - I would honestly like to live with Severus in a house with a white picket fence.
> 
> I own nothing you recognise.

 

 

-o-

He was trying to create a form of system in the cupboards when he could hear Hermione curse from the living room. He entered and found her looking in a box. A box of rather expensive potion ingredients.

"It's all ruined!"

He frowned. "What?"

She gestured at the box. "Almost everything in this box."

Anger flared in Severus in less than a second. "How?"

She threw up her hands and rolled her eyes. "Because I _dropped_ it."

"You did _what?!"_

Her eyes snapped up from the anger in his voice. "I dropped it."

He stomped over and looked inside the box. It was indeed ruined. "How the _hell_ could you be so clumsy, you infuriating woman?!"

She stared at him for a moment. "Because Crooks decided it was a good idea to cuddle my feet."

Severus exploded. "You ruined ingredients for _thousands_ of galleons, not to mentions _irreplaceable_ ingredients, because you didn't look where you were going, and you tripped over the bloody _cat?!"_

"Severus, I'm-"

"The bloody cat is a menace! _You_ are a menace! You, you.. _insufferable chit of a girl!_ Aren't you supposed to be a _witch_? Why didn't you just _levitate_ the thing?! Perhaps you would have _seen_ the fucking excuse for a cat! How could you be so fucking _thoughtless?!_ "

He instantly knew he had gone too far. 'Too far' wasn't even close to what he had just done. _This time,_ he thought as he stared at Hermione. _This is the time where you fuck everything up._

He didn't know what to say. He had no idea how to fix this. So he just stood there, looking at Hermione as her eyes filled with tears. After something that felt like hours, Hermione shook her head and walked away. Moments later, he heard the front door slam shut, and his blood went cold.

He ran to the door, hoping to catch her, but just as he opened it, she disapparated.

-o-

He paced around the house for hours. It felt like hours, at least. Eventually, he slumped down in the sofa and put his head in his hands.

He was startled when something soft touched his chin, but then he heard a meow.

"What do you want, cat?"

The cat sat down in the sofa next to him and cocked its head, looking at him. Severus gazed at it for a bit. "What, did I offend you?"

The cat looked away as it flicked its tail, apparently giving Severus the cat-equal to 'yes, you did, thank you very much'.

Severus groaned. "Very well. I am sorry. I am sorry for calling you a fucking excuse for a cat. I didn't mean it. Of all the cats I have ever known, you are my favourite. Alright?" The cat looked slightly less offended, and Severus sighed. "Did you know I _hated_ cats until you strolled into my life? I bloody _hated_ them. And does it seem like I hate you? No, I do not. That is one hell of a compliment, coming from me."

The cat purred as it curled up in his lap.

"Do you.." Severus whispered. "Do you think she is gone?"

There was no answer, and Severus just sat there, slowly filling with despair.

-o-

He was still sitting there, hours later. It felt like hours, at least. He just sat there, and he didn't even hear the front door when it opened.

"There is one thing you have to realise, Severus," a quiet, but grave voice said behind him, "and that thing is that I am not Lily."

He spun around, causing a displeased meow from the cat as it jumped off his lap. He got up and walked around the sofa, but stopped, hesitating. "Hermione, I-"

She shook her head as she folded her arms over her chest. "You thought I left, didn't you? That I left for good."

He swallowed, trying to fight down his fear. "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before looking at him again. _"Why,_ Severus, _why_ did you think I left?"

"Because I said-"

She threw up her hands. "Yes. _Yes,_ you _said_. You said some really mean things, and your behaviour was quite frankly inexcusable."

He swallowed again, and found he couldn't look at her, so he just looked at his feet, waiting for the inevitable moment where she would leave again.

"Look at me."

He shut his eyes as he took a deep breath, still not looking at her. "Hermione.."

"Severus, _look at me."_

He carefully turned his head, meeting her eyes, and his heart froze when he saw her unreadable expression. Severus couldn't take it anymore, and without really thinking, he slammed up his Occlumency shields.

That caused a reaction. Her eyes flared with anger, and she took two angry steps until she was standing right in front of him, jabbing a finger on his chest. "If you don't stop occluding me _right now,_ I will try my very _fucking_ best to break down those shields. I will probably not manage, but I am _really_ motivated, and it will be a very uncomfortable experience for you." He just kept looking at her, and suddenly she spoke in a very angry voice. _"Legilimens."_

He was not at all prepared for the force as Hermione entered his mind. She had his outer shield into a heap of nothing in less than two seconds, then she practically crumbled his second shield, and at the third shield, Severus realised how ridiculous this was. He relented. He lowered all his shields, stopped occluding, just opened his mind to her, letting her do and see whatever she wanted.

She instantly left his mind, and he almost gasped when she did so. "Why didn't you-"

"Oh, _Merlin,_ Severus!" She grabbed a hold of his chin and forced his head up. "First of all. I have abso-fucking-lutely _no_ intention of leaving you."

A spark of hope flared in his eyes, but he couldn't help the defeated stance. He just felt so..tired. "Hermione..I'm," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

She stepped back and folded her arms over her chest again. "I know you are sorry, Severus. I _know_ you are sorry. Just as I am honest-to-Merlin sorry for dropping the box."

He blinked at her before giving her a confused look. "The box doesn't matter. The box isn't important."

She nodded. "I know. But I am sorry for dropping it." She gazed at him for a moment, and for some reason, she nodded. "That's better."

"What's better?"

She gestured at him. "You are actually speaking again. Now, what I was trying to say is that I am not Lily."

He gave her a confused look. "I know you're not Lily."

She shrugged. "Yes, and no. You know I am not Lily, and I know you don't compare me to her in any way, or at least I hope you don't, but still keep thinking I will just suddenly disappear. Just like Lily."

He gave her an annoyed look. "Of course I don't compare you to Lily."

"But you still think I will leave."

"Yes."

She sighed. "Do you know what difference there is between Lily and I?" He shook his head, and she folded her arms over her chest again. "Whereas Lily was an unforgiving bitch, I am not." He just blinked at her as she continued. "I am a lot of things, and I am most certainly not perfect, but I do see the difference between inexcusable and unforgivable." She threw up her hands. "Hell, Draco called me Mudblood all throughout school, and we are friends now."

Severus' anger flared up again. "Don't use that word."

"Why? It's sticks and stones, Severus."

"It's not."

She shook her head. "Yes, it is." Her eyes grew softer as she looked at him. "You made one mistake, Severus. You lashed out, because that was your only defence, and she never forgave you for it. And in my honest opinion, that makes her somewhat of a bitch."

He hesitated for a moment. "Where did you go?"

She gestured towards the door. "I walked angrily around London."

"For _hours?"_

She gave him a puzzled look. "No.. I was gone less than an hour. I just needed to clear my head before _I_ lashed out on _you."_

"Less than an hour?" he said in a quiet voice. "Are you sure?"

She cast a tempus, and he could indeed see that less than an hour had passed. He was about to speak, but she interrupted him. "Anyway, this conversation did not go as planned at all. I had intended to come home, tell you I'm not Lily, accept your apology, apologise, try to save whatever is left in that box, and then I intended to bed and make mad and passionate love to you."

Severus' breath hitched. "I still don't care about the box."

She stepped closer and cupped his face. "Neither do I."

With a light heart, Severus picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom.

-o-

He was lying in bed, in the darkness of the bedroom later that night, after Hermione had fallen asleep. She was wrapped around him as always, and she had indeed made passionate, mad love to him.

She had also apologised for walking out, told him she wasn't thinking straight, and that it had taken her a while to realise, but when she did realise, she had returned immediately.

In the end, he was on the receiving end of more apologies than her.

And she hadn't left.

Because she was not Lily.


	23. The Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blows kisses to every single reader*
> 
> I own nothing you recognise.

 

 

 

-o-

They had been living together for two months, and Severus was rather amazed of how fast he was adjusting. He was less terrified that Hermione would suddenly leave him, he was beginning to feel like this house was _home,_ and he had a fragile hope that this was his _life._ That this would _continue_ to be his life.

Draco was a frequent visitor, something he enjoyed, and he was even starting to tolerate Potter & the crew of gingers when they visited.

-o-

One early morning at the breakfast table, Hermione put down her fork on the plate and looked at him. "What?"

She seemed to think for a moment. "We should invite Lucius Malfoy for tea."

Severus stared at her for a moment before shaking his head in amusement. "Yes, we should."

-o-

Severus could see how nervous Hermione was later that afternoon while they waited for Lucius' arrival. Severus had owled him after breakfast, and he had quickly accepted, and was now on his way here.

So Hermione was nervous. She almost flinched when the doorbell rang, but then she put on a look of determination as she went to open the door. Severus walked after her, and stood behind her as she opened, curious as to how this meeting would be.

"Welcome, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius inclined his head at Hermione, and grazed her with a small smile that looked dangerously genuine. "Call me Lucius, please. And thank you for your invitation. It was..unexpected."

Hermione smiled back at him. "Very well, Lucius. Do come in, tea is ready. And call me Hermione."

She walked into the living room, but Severus stayed, inclining his head at Lucius. "Lucius."

Lucius gazed at him for a long moment. "Severus. It is good to see you, old friend."

Severus gave the man a small smile as he held out his hand. "It is good to see you as well, Lucius." They shook hands, and Severus gestured at the living room. "Tea?"

"Yes, please."

-o-

Severus sat leaned back in the sofa, observing the enthusiastic witch and the blond pureblood as they talked.

This whole thing was much less awkward than he had imagined. Lucius seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself, and Hermione, with her ability to ignore any awkward tension, chatted happily with her former enemy.

"I am just going to go get some more biscuits," Hermione said as she got up. "I'll be back in two seconds."

She hummed her way into the kitchen, and Severus met Lucius' eyes.

Lucius seemed to be mixed between awe and amusement. "I don't even know what to say."

Severus smirked. "I don't blame you, Lucius. I am not sure-"

He was interrupted by Hermione's voice from the kitchen. "Severus?!"

He smiled in amusement. "Yes?"

There was a moment of shuffling with the cupboards before she continued. "Where did you put the biscuits, love?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "On top of the fridge, Hermione."

Another moment of shuffling. "Ah, there. Thank you."

Lucius looked thoroughly amused as Hermione returned, and she just raised an eyebrow at him as she sat down. "What?"

Shaking his head, Lucius smiled. "It's just.. I never thought.." He stopped to take a deep breath. "I didn't know what to expect when I came here, Miss Granger, but even so, I was not prepared to have a genuinely lovely time."

Hermione let out a peal of laughter, and Severus watched as Lucius gave Hermione a small, but warm smile.

-o-

Lucius stayed much longer than expected. He had even tried to leave at some point, but Hermione had shushed him, telling him he should have dinner with them. Lucius had relented, and had looked rather happy to do so. He had even seemed to enjoy the meal, and now he was back in the living room, sitting with a glass of firewhisky in his hand.

"Well, boys, I am going to leave you to it. I have to get up early tomorrow." She came over and gave Severus a soft kiss before brushing her hand over his cheek. "Good night, love."

He couldn't help the soft smile he gave her. "Good night, my dear."

She smiled as she got up. "Good night, Lucius. It was nice to see you, and I do hope you will come back. You are very welcome in our home."

Lucius was so perplexed he couldn't even find a way to respond before she was half way up the stairs.

They listened to the sounds of Hermione shuffling upstairs for a while, but then everything stilled, and Severus looked at Lucius.

"I mean no offense," Lucius began, "but how on earth did this happen?"

Severus shook his head in amusement. "To be completely honest, Lucius, I have absolutely no idea."

Lucius chuckled. "She is rather a force of nature, is she not?"

Severus glanced affectionate at the stairs where Hermione had just vanished from. "She rather is, yes." He looked at Lucius, and found the man gazing curiously at him. "What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh, not you too."

Holding up a hand, Lucius chuckled. "Very well." He gazed at the stairs as well before continuing. "It's not even an act, is it?"

Severus shook his head. "Not even the slightest."

Lucius looked at Severus for a long moment. "And do you agree with her? Am I welcome in your home?"

Severus could see the hesitation in his friend's eyes. "I very much agree with her, old friend."

Lucius seemed to sag with relief. "Did you know," he said quietly, "that I wanted out?"

Severus didn't need to ask what he was referring to. "I did."

Lucius' eyes widened in surprise. "Did you? How-"

"You asked me what I thought of the Dark Lord's plan, and how I felt about the progress of things."

"Ah," Lucius said, "I should have known you saw right through me."

Severus gave the man a sad smile. "Of course I did. I have known you for a very long time, Lucius." He gazed at the glass in his hand as he continued. "I went to Albus. But I just couldn't..we couldn't help. The risk was too great."

"I understand."

Severus met Lucius eyes. "I thought you would." He paused for a moment before continuing. "It did, however, help in your trial."

"Did it?"

"It did. Albus, even as a portrait, can be rather convincing when he decides to be."

Lucius chuckled. "I'm rather grateful he can."

Severus smirked. "Indeed."

"Draco speaks highly of you," Lucius said in a quiet voice. "I have been pleased you have given him a chance. I didn't dare to hope you would give me one, but," he gestured around the room. "here I am. And I am grateful."

Severus gazed at the man. Lucius had indeed changed. "Well, according to the force of nature I live with, 'everyone deserves a chance'."

Lucius gave him a puzzled look. _"She_ was the one to convince you of this?"

Chuckling, Severus leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. "Actually, she was the one who _suggested_ it."

"I find that hard to believe."

Severus leaned back again, shaking his head. _"All_ of this is hard to believe, Lucius. As for your invitation, I _did_ wish for it, but I assumed Hermione wouldn't quite agree. As you can see, I was wrong."

"Another thing to be grateful for, then."

"There is absolutely no need for gratitude, Lucius. You have been my friend for most of my life, and I am pleased that we can continue being such." He gave Lucius an amused smile. "I never thought I'd see the day where Lucius Malfoy is ushered into the kitchen and ordered to _eat."_

Lucius laughed a genuine laugh at this. "Neither did I. She is rather bossy."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

Cocking his head, Lucius gave him a curious look. "And you wouldn't have her any other way, would you?"

"Never in a million years."

"So I thought."

-o-

"Thank you for a lovely day, Severus. Do give Hermione my thanks."

Severus shook Lucius' hand. "Thank you for a lovely visit. And I will."

Lucius hesitated for a moment. "Narcissa is.."

"Bring her."

"What?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Narcissa is dying to come here, I assume?" Lucius' eyes sparked with amusement, and Severus smirked. "Indeed. She is very welcome to come visit us. And I do believe Hermione will like her."

Lucius smirked as well. "Not as much as Narcissa will adore Hermione, I believe."

Severus nodded as Lucius turned towards the door. "Thank you for your visit, old friend. Until next time."

"Until next time, Severus."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realise I barely mention Harry, the Weasleys, etcetera, but I just didn't quite feel like it this time. They didn't feel that important to the story. I hope you forgive me for this :D Also, I have to admit I just LOVE writing the Malfoys xD


	24. The Fridge

-o-

At the morning of 30th of August, Severus woke up alone. Slightly puzzled by this, he got up and walked down the stairs, and heard Hermione humming in the kitchen.

He stopped in the kitchen door, looking at the humming witch.

 _However did I deserve this,_ he thought, watching his pyjama-wearing witch as she flipped a pancake, still unaware he was watching her. _However did I deserve her?_

She flipped the pancake over to a plate, and poured pancake-batter in the pan, flinching slightly when the pan hissed from the cold batter. A moment later she was back to humming, and she was almost dancing, every movement she made was a light, happy movement. _She_ was happy. They had been together for a whole year, and she was happy.

And this was his life.

"Good morning, Hermione."

She squeaked, spinning around so fast that she had to spend a moment to regain her balance. "Merlin, Severus! You scared me!"

He smirked as he walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

She grinned as she got up on her toes to kiss him. "A whole year, huh?"

"Indeed."

She kissed him again before turning around in his arms, focusing on the pancake again. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on the top of her head.

She hummed happily again, and Severus sighed before kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Hermione."

She stopped humming as she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his palm softly. "I love you too, Severus." She paused for a moment, flipping the pancake. "Would you like pancakes for our next anniversary, as well?"

Severus forgot how to breathe for a moment. "Yes, Hermione. I would love pancakes for our next anniversary."

-o-

Autumn passed by without Severus even noticing. He was all too busy.

Busy, because they had decided it was in due time they began working. After a long time of contemplating together, they had decided to open a potions shop. The plans were not quite set yet, but a potions shop it would be.

-o-

He was in the living room, reading the paper when Hermione almost ran past him and into the kitchen. "Where's the fire?"

Hermione giggled as she came back out, holding a piece of paper. "I'm running late for lunch with Narcissa."

"Is the paper crucial for lunch?"

She giggled again as she leaned down and kissed him. "It's the recipe for my mom's cookies. Narcissa has been pestering me for it. Anyway, I have to run. Love you."

He gave her a warm smile. "And I you."

She kissed him again, and moments later, he heard the front door shut.

He got up and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, and opened the fridge to get a slice of lemon, just to shut the fridge close again, and just look at it.

_"_ _This goes on the fridge."_

He smiled as he remembered Hermione's triumphant smile, and how she had, just as triumphant, put the picture on the fridge with one of those refrigerator-magnets she liked so much. But now, the fridge was full of pictures.

Pictures of the two of them, of her friends, of _his_ friends, of the ruddy cat, and even a picture of Hermione, Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius, and Lucius was throwing his head back, apparently laughing in delight.

Severus breath caught in his chest. Hermione had changed his life, yes, but looking at the fridge, he realised something. Hermione had changed a lot of lives.

He turned away from the fridge and walked into the living room, taking a moment to really think. He gazed at the table and the two armchairs next to the fireplace, where Hermione had triumphantly beat Lucius in Monopoly just three days earlier.

Lucius Malfoy playing Monopoly. Even the idea was ridiculous.

But nothing was ridiculous in this house, it seemed. This was where Lucius Malfoy played Monopoly, where Draco Malfoy learned how to use a computer, where Severus Snape discussed Quidditch results with Ronald Weasley, where Harry Potter tried to drink Draco Malfoy under the table (and failed), and where Narcissa Malfoy came every Wednesday night, to watch TV (a soap opera Severus couldn't recall the name of) with Hermione.

Every single of these ideas were ridiculous. Except for in this house.

And it was all because of Hermione.

Severus was about to turn around and walk into the kitchen again when he froze as a realisation hit him.

He knew she would return. He wasn't afraid any longer. Yes, there could still be complications, and yes, this _could_ end. But Severus had finally realised she wouldn't just suddenly disappear. That she would forgive him for his mistakes. That she loved him, the way he was.

-o-

"Severus, I'm home! And I brought Narcissa!"

Severus exited the kitchen and saw the two women in the hallway, and he forgot how to breathe when he saw Hermione. She was beaming at him, her cheeks were red from the cold, and her hair was utterly ridiculous when she removed her winter hat.

She shrugged off her jacket and put it on a chair before walking over to him with a puzzled look. "Is something wrong, love?"

He gazed at her, looking at the beautiful witch with the red cheeks and the messy hair. "No, dearest. Absolutely nothing is wrong. You're just beautiful, that's all."

Her eyes softened and she leaned up and kissed him gently. "Did you know I love you? Rather a lot?"

He smirked. "I did." He froze as he realised the room had gone very quiet except for their voices. Rolling his eyes, he looked up at Narcissa, and as suspected, she was standing there with her hands clutched to her chest, looking almost teary-eyed at them. "Get a grip, woman."

Hermione turned to look at Narcissa as well, and instantly burst out laughing as she let go of Severus and walked over to the teary-eyed woman. "You can take off your jacket now, Narcissa."

Narcissa seemed to snap out of it, and gave Hermione a smug look. "He is rather the romantic, is he not?"

Hermione glanced at Severus with affectionate eyes. "He is, indeed."

Severus threw up his hands and sighed. "Merlin help me from insufferable women," he said, and walked into the kitchen, followed by the sound of laughter.


	25. The Eye Of The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did realise at one point, that I should get both Hermione and Severus jobs. But that meant I had to rewrite some chapters, and try to work around things. So I decided to just wait. :P My brain was in the perfect writing-mode, and if I had changed it around to get them those jobs, I would have ruined that mode.
> 
> So, *smiles sheepishly* they will open a potions shop, at some point. Yes? xD
> 
> I own nothing you recognise.

 

-o-

Late November, Severus came home to the sound of laughter from the living room. It was Wednesday night, so Narcissa was here, and it was her laugh he could hear.

"Oh, _Merlin!_ But didn't she just _marry_ John?"

Hermione giggled. "She did. But apparently, John isn't quite doing it for her."

"Oh my!" Severus entered, and was met by two amused looks. "Hello, Severus."

He inclined his head. "Narcissa." He turned to Hermione, and his eyes instantly softened.

"Hello, love," Hermione said, looking at him with the same, soft expression.

He walked over and kissed her before looking at her again. "Hello, my dear." Raising an eyebrow at Narcissa, he continued. "Keep that mouth closed, witch." Narcissa chuckled, but just nodded at him, so he turned back to Hermione. "I'll be in the office."

"Alright. There is dinner in the kitchen. I put a stasis charm on it."

He kissed her again before heading for the kitchen, ignoring Narcissa's delighted sigh.

-o-

Early December, Severus was sitting in the sofa, looking at his lovely witch where she was sitting on the floor, enthusiastically wrapping Christmas presents. She had insisted on wrapping them 'the muggle way', something that resulted in a chaos of wrapping paper, different sized boxes, tape, scissors, Christmas cards, quills, decorative pull bows, stickers, and probably sixty miles of curling ribbons, in all the colours of the rainbow.

"How many presents were you wrapping again?"

Hermione gave him a sheepish smile. "Four."

"And that requires sixty miles of curling ribbons, and thirty square feet of wrapping paper?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Definitely."

He gazed at her as she focused on the current present again, biting her lower lip as she did so.

"Will you marry me?"

She promptly tore the Christmas wrapper in half, and her head snapped up, looking at him with a gobsmacked expression. "I- what?"

He gazed at her a moment longer. "Will you marry me, Hermione?"

She stared at him for something that felt like an eternity, and he was almost getting nervous, but then her expression slowly changed.

Before he knew it, he was tackled by his lovely witch, and she wrapped her arms around him, almost crushing him in the process. Leaning back, she beamed at him. "Yes." She kissed him. "Yes." She kissed his nose. "Yes." She kissed his cheek. "Yes." She kissed his other cheek. "Yes. Yes, Severus, I will marry you."

A moment later, she was wrapped around him again, and he embraced her, holding her tight as he let out a happy sigh.

-o-

"How about a spring wedding?" Narcissa said, quill in hand, ready to make notes.

Hermione seemed to think about it for a moment before turning to Severus, where he was standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning on the doorframe while sipping his tea. "What do you think, love?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "As long as I get to marry you, Hermione, I don't care when or where it happens."

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a warm smile. "That is all well and good, but not very helpful, Severus."

He smirked at her. "I know. In all seriousness, though, spring is fine. Summer is also fine. Although, spring is closer." He jutted his chin in Narcissa's direction. "But I am guessing the wedding-planner across the table from you has at least ten different suggestions ready. She looks like she means business."

Hermione grinned as she turned back to Narcissa. "What do you say, Narcissa?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Severus before looking at Hermione. "I say spring."

Glancing at Severus, Hermione smiled. "Spring it is, then."

-o-

Christmas was lovely. Severus had never in his life been happier, looking at his fiancé as she opened her presents. _Hermione is indeed a force of nature,_ he thought as he looked around the room at their guests. _Or perhaps the eye of the storm._

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco was celebrating Christmas with them, and it seemed even Lucius was excited over Christmas this year.

"Lucius," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's crucial for the Christmas experience."

Severus looked at what she was holding out to him, and barely managed to supress a chuckle. A Santa-hat. Hermione was trying to convince Lucius to wear a Santa-hat. Of course, Severus, Draco, and Narcissa were already wearing theirs, but Lucius had so far refused, rather persistently, even.

But Hermione was getting to him, he could see it. And, indeed, ten minutes later, Severus had to fight back laughter again as Lucius, while sporting a dark expression, put on the Santa-hat.

The world was coming to an end, surely.

-o-

Early January, Severus spent a lot of time in the office, making plans for their potions shop, and Hermione was often in the kitchen with Narcissa, making wedding plans.

Hermione had been rather busy lately, visiting the Burrows, helping Potter and the Weasley girl move into their new home, planning the wedding, and generally multitasking on a whole new level. She looked rather pale at times, and Severus was almost getting worried, but then a little while later, she was back to her own, busy self, and Severus let go of the worry for now.

-o-

In the middle of January, Severus woke up alone, although he was used to this by now, because Hermione was basically up at the crack of dawn, except for the weekends, where she stayed wrapped around him until he woke up.

He yawned as he walked down the stairs, listening for the usual sounds of Hermione buzzing around in the kitchen.

There was none. No sounds, no humming, just silence.

Severus felt something stir in his gut as he walked towards the kitchen. Something was wrong, he just knew it.

He instantly realised he was correct as he entered the kitchen, because Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, looking as pale as snow.

He was over to her in a second. "What's wrong, Hermione?" She stared at him with wide eyes, and he realised she was afraid. "Dammit, woman, tell me what's wrong. Has something happened? Are you alright?"

She stared at him for a long moment. "That is a matter of definition. Or opinion. Or something. Will you please sit down so I can tell you?"

He quickly sat down at the end of the table, taking her hand. _"Now_ will you tell me?"

She stared at him for another long moment, and suddenly her eyes widened and she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Severus just sat there, trying to comprehend her words, if he had heard her correctly, whether he was dreaming, or perhaps hallucinating.

"This is where you say something."

Severus realised she was looking terrified now, and tried his best to recover whatever brain function he could find. Finally, he managed to utter some words. "But..but you are alright?"

"Again, that depends."

"On what?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she answered. "On your reaction."

His brain seemed to be on a complete lockdown. Pregnant? She was pregnant? How had that happened? _Imbecile,_ he thought. _You know how that happened._

"Severus! You _need_ to say something!"

Finally, he brain started to assemble some thoughts, although slowly. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child. _His_ child. The thought terrified him, but he slowly began to realise that the chaos of emotions running through his body and mind wasn't _only_ terror. It was..joy? Images of a raven-haired boy and a black-eyed girl flashed in front of his eyes again, and he sucked in a breath as he realised this would perhaps become reality, not just pictures in his imagination.

"Severus.." She put her head in her hands. "You have to tell me what you want to do about this." She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Do you want it?"

_Is there an option?_ he thought, but quickly realised what she meant. She was asking him whether he wanted her to keep it or not.

The idea of _not_ keeping it made his blood go cold. This was a child, _his_ child, _their_ child. "Yes," he almost whispered. "Yes, love, I want it."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around him as she broke down and cried.


	26. The Minion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26! Just one more after this one, and then a short epilogue :)
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through this fic, and for giving me all that wonderful feedback! You are all just fantastic!

-o-

The rest of January passed in a haze. He went between being thrilled over the fact that Hermione was carrying his child, just to be paralyzed with fear in the next second.

It seemed Hermione was in the same state of mind.

She had visited the doctor later that day, the day she found out, he had come with her, of course, and they had left the doctor's office in silence, both of them completely lost in thought.

Completely lost, generally.

The doctor had told them Hermione was about six weeks pregnant, and now, in the end of January, she had reached two months, leaving them seven months until the child would arrive.

Seven months. Seven months was not a very long time. At least not for this.

They had decided to keep it a secret, at least until she passed three months, since the probability of miscarriage was severely lower by then.

Miscarriage. The idea of that happening had Severus cold with fear.

-o-

"I will have a belly when we get married."

Severus looked at his fiancé where she was sitting next to him in the sofa with her feet on his lap. "What?"

"We are getting married in late May, and by then I will have a belly."

Severus didn't quite know what to say to this. "Love, you have to give me something more to work with. Yes, you will have a belly. Does it upset you?"

She looked at him, almost puzzled. "I'm not quite sure."

-o-

February passed in a flash, and in the beginning of March, Severus was making tea in the kitchen when he heard Hermione's voice. "Severus!" He was instantly filled with fear, but then she called again. "Nothing is wrong! I just want to show you something! Come upstairs!"

He walked upstairs and found Hermione in the bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror. "Look," she said. "it's starting to show."

He walked over to her, and she took his hand, placing it on her soft, flat belly.

Although..it wasn't as flat anymore, he could feel it as he brushed his hand over it.

A bump. There was a bump.

She was looking at him in the mirror, and Severus gazed at her, looked at his hand on her belly, and looked at Hermione again.

Then, he smiled. An honest-to-god smile. A moment later, Hermione followed, and they just stood there for a long time, grinning at each other.

-o-

Wednesday night in the beginning of March, Narcissa arrived, and Hermione gave Severus a warm smile before letting Narcissa inside.

They had decided to break the news.

Narcissa sat down in the sofa with her usual, happy smile, but the smile faltered somewhat when she looked at Hermione. "Is something the matter, my dear?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, Narcissa." Sighing, Hermione continued. "The last months have been so lovely. I am thrilled to have you in my life. You have become a very good friend, Narcissa."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "No. It's just that.. I am Draco's age, after all, and I can't quite decide what I should call you. So I decided to let you decide. Would you prefer aunt, or grandmother?"

Narcissa gave Hermione a completely perplexed look. "Do you want to refer to me as grandmother?"

Hermione shook her head again. "No. But since, well, my parents aren't..available, and you have become a big part of my life, I wanted to ask you if you would, perhaps, would allow our baby to refer to you as such."

Realisation in three, two, one, Severus thought as he looked at Narcissa's expression go through a whole lot of emotions.

Finally, she jumped up from the sofa. "No!" she almost yelled. "Are you pregnant?"

Hermione beamed as she nodded. "Yes."

Narcissa pulled Hermione up from the sofa and squeezed her as tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Hermione. Oh, Severus. How wonderful!" Letting go of Hermione, she came over to Severus, and before he had time to object, she had embraced him as well, even managed to kiss him on the cheek before letting go. "Oh my, this is marvellous news!"

Hermione gave Narcissa a warm smile. "I'm glad you think so."

Narcissa spun on her heel and looked at Hermione. "Grandmother. I would like to be called grandmother."

Hermione pulled Narcissa in for a hug. "Grandmother it is."

-o-

"Narcissa has apparently gone mad," Lucius drawled. "Hermione's growing belly is the main subject at the dinner table."

Severus smirked. "I can actually imagine."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "She is obsessed, honestly." Sipping his tea, he gave Severus a nonchalant look. "She is particularly obsessed over the fact that your child will call her 'grandmother Narcissa'."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed."

Severus wondered how long Lucius would contain himself, and what Slytherin solution he would find to solve this problem.

He was waiting for Lucius to continue, but was interrupted by a soft, but slightly amused voice coming from the kitchen. "Lucius?"

Severus turned to look over his shoulder, and found Hermione looking at them with an amused expression, leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen door.

Lucius looked up at her, still sporting the nonchalant expression. "Yes?"

"How would you like to be 'grandfather Lucius'?"

There was a spark in Lucius' eyes, and Severus was almost impressed of how well the blond man was keeping his façade. "I..wouldn't mind."

Severus could see how uncomfortable Lucius was, probably because he knew he had just displayed weakness, and almost expected it to be used against him. But, he knew Hermione. And Hermione, as she always did in these situations, rescued Lucius from himself.

"Grandfather Lucius, it is." Hermione promptly went into the kitchen again, and a moment later, Severus could hear her call. "Severus? Do we have any more of the shrimp-crisps?"

Lucius frowned. "Shrimp-crisps?"

Hermione called again. "Yes, Lucius, I know it sounds horrendous, but I'm pregnant. It's not a choice. My baby demands shrimp-crisps, apparently. Artificially flavoured shrimp-crisps, so they don't even taste like shrimp."

Lucius gave Severus a startled look. "Did she hear me?"

Chuckling, Severus shook his head. "No. She just..knows you."

Lucius looked towards the kitchen with a confused, reserved, but soft expression.

-o-

"I assume I will be uncle Draco?"

Hermione giggled. "Of course you will."

Draco gave her a pleased nod. "Good. Or else my father would have heard about it."

Hermione broke down in a laughing fit.

-o-

Severus watched in complete awe as Hermione's belly changed in a slow but steady pace.

And he coddled her. Something she rolled her eyes at frequently.

But, she was carrying his child, and he just couldn't help it.

-o-

In the middle of April, Hermione's belly was growing rapidly. She was frequently rolling her eyes over bumping into things, over her clothes that wouldn't fit, over not finding a comfortable position to sleep, and generally a whole lot of things Severus found amusing. Not that he would ever tell her, because she would probably kill him if he did.

Severus found years and years of teaching gave him an advantage in this situation. His patience was almost limitless, something that surprised him, because he had not really been kind to his students.

But, this was his child, his fiancé, his witch, whom he loved endlessly. And that was just..completely different.

-o-

He was sitting in the sofa with Hermione leaning on him, the same way they had in the beginning of their relationship. There was one difference, of course. He always had his hand on her belly when they sat like that.

They sat in comfortable silence, both reading books, when Hermione froze and dropped her book.

He sat up in a flash as his blood froze with fear.

"No, Severus, no, sit down, sit down!"

"But, is something wrong?"

"No, just sit down. Now" He carefully sat down, and she pulled on his hand, placing it on her belly. "Shh, just wait."

He gave her a confused look, not really knowing what had gotten over her.

But then..he felt it.

"Did you feel it? Did you feel that?"

He couldn't speak. He couldn't..anything. He just couldn't.

It happened again. A barely noticeable nudge on his palm.

"Do you feel it?" Hermione said in a soft voice. "Our minion is kicking. Or boxing. Or something. I have no idea. But, do you feel it?"

"Yes," he said, in a voice he didn't recognise. "Yes, I feel it."

-o-

He basically drove Hermione insane after that. His hands were on her belly on an almost permanent basis, and she found it rather impractical at times.

But again, he couldn't help himself.

-o-

They visited St Mungos, and Severus was relieved to know everything was perfectly in order, the child was healthy, and nothing at all was wrong.

He sighed, and Hermione smiled at him from the bed she was lying in.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

Both Severus and Hermione froze. Would they like to know the sex?

Yes, he decided. Yes, he would like that.

"I would," Hermione whispered, "would you?"

Severus just nodded.

-o-

"What do you think she looks like?" Hermione asked quietly in the darkness of their bedroom later that night. "Who is she, do you think?"

"I don't know, love," he whispered, "but I am looking forward to finding out."


	27. The Kick

-o-

In one week, he would be married. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. He was standing in the kitchen, lost in thought, thinking about how the hell all this happened when Hermione almost ran in and grabbed his arm, pressing his hand on her belly.

"There! It's a foot! I'm pretty sure it's a foot! It's like..the shape of a foot..maybe."

Severus grinned as he felt the kick. It did indeed feel like a foot. "I think you're right."

Hermione ran out again. "Draco!"

He followed her into the living room, leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen door as he watched Draco run down the stairs. "What! What's wrong?!"

Hermione shook her head. "Merlin, why does it always have to be something wrong? I'm not a cripple! Draco! Get over here!"

Draco basically ran over, and his eyes widened in shock as Hermione grabbed his arm and repeated the motion she had done with Severus. "Hermione, I-"

Severus could see Draco try to pull his hand away, but Hermione gave him a furious look. "Will you just _wait?"_ Her expression lit up. "There! Did you feel it? Oh, and there!"

Draco didn't speak. He just stood there with his hand on Hermione's belly, looking like a complete dunderhead, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide open.

He turned his wide eyes onto her belly. "Is that..what..is that the baby?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes! She's kicking!"

Severus watched Draco, and smiled in amusement from the awestruck expression on his Godson's face.

-o-

Their wedding day was marvellous. Hermione was glowing, and she constantly beamed at him, causing him to beam right back at her, whether he liked it or not.

They had decided on a wizard-wedding, with a few muggle-tweaks, like so many people did these days. Hermione was wearing a beautiful robe in a light, pink colour that Severus had had his doubts about, but when she put it on, everything changed. It was the _perfect_ colour for her, and it was tailored to fit her perfectly, all thanks to Narcissa.

One of the muggle-tweaks often used was to have the father give away the bride. Of course, that was a problem in Hermione's case, and she had thought about it for quite a while.

She had visited the Burrows, and talked with Arthur, wanting to know if he would feel bad if she chose someone else. Arthur already had a whole bunch of children, and a daughter of his own, so he had just shooed Hermione away with a warm smile.

And then, Hermione had asked Lucius. Severus hadn't been present in the room, but he had been standing in the stairs, eavesdropping.

_"Lucius, I was wondering.."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you know what the wizard-wedding with muggle-tweaks entail?"_

_"Some of it, but I have to admit I do now know all the details."_

_"Well, one of the typical muggle-traditions is for the father of the bride to give her away."_

_"_ _I beg your pardon?"_

Severus had been forced to stifle a laugh from the utter confusion in Lucius' voice, and he had smiled when he heard the amusement in Hermione's voice as she continued.

_"_ _Not literally give away. It's just..well, it's just tradition. A symbolic thing. The father of the bride leads the bride up the aisle, and symbolically gives the bride to the groom by placing the bride's hand in the groom's hand."_

_"_ _I see."_

_"_ _Indeed. And my father isn't quite available, as you know."_

_"_ _Indeed. I assume you have asked Arthur Weasley? The Weasleys have basically adopted you, as far as I am aware."_

_"_ _Well, I did talk to Arthur, but only to ask him if he was very upset if I chose to ask someone else."_

Severus had listened, and there had been a long silence before Lucius spoke again.

_"_ _I see. But I am still not quite sure of what I have to do with this."_

_"_ _I was hoping that perhaps you wanted to give me away. If you don't want to, I understand, but I would like it to be you."_

There had been another _long_ silence, but finally, Lucius had found his voice, and Severus had been rather stunned to hear the emotion in his friend's voice.

_"_ _I am..honoured, Hermione. But..are you quite sure?"_

_"_ _Definitely."_

_"_ _In that case, it would be my great honour to give you away, Hermione."_

_"_ _Thank you, Lucius."_

There had been another silence, only interrupted by an 'umph' as Hermione, or so Severus assumed, hugged Lucius.

And so, here they were, and Severus stood there, watching his beautiful, amazing bride walk up the aisle, Lucius next to her, and he could have just as well _been_ her father from looking at the proud expression on Lucius' face.

 _Lucius Malfoy leading Hermione Granger up the aisle, so she could marry Severus Snape,_ he thought _. The world is utterly ridiculous._

They reached him, and Lucius, with all the pureblood-perfect-manner he could muster, placed Hermione's hand in Severus'

Hermione gave Lucius a warm smile before looking at Severus. "Hello, love," she whispered quietly, and Severus' world went soft.

"Hello, my dear."

-o-

Later that afternoon, after eating an unhealthy amount of cake, Severus was sitting in a chair, holding Hermione's hand, and watching their wedding guests as they danced, chatted, laughed, and generally enjoyed themselves.

"This is a rather nice day, wouldn't you agree?"

Severus turned to Hermione and smirked at her. "Adequate."

Hermione let out a peal of laughter, but froze and grabbed Severus' hand, pressing it on her belly. "Merlin, she's getting strong."

Severus sighed as he felt his daughter kick his hand. Still holding his hand on Hermione's belly, he pulled her closer, and kissed her.

 _This is my life,_ he thought. _And I will do everything in my power to deserve it._


	28. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OhMyGod, it's the epilogue!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for staying with me, reading my story, for your support, kudos, comments, bookmarks, just EVERYTHING! You are all AMAZING!
> 
> Basically - thank you all. You have me humbled.

 

-o-

**Five Years Later**

"Merlin, Lucius! No, she _cannot_ borrow your wand! She will-"

Severus peeked into the living room to find out what his wife was reprimanding Lucius about, and what he saw made him burst out laughing. "It rather suits you, Lucius."

Lucius gave him a confused stare. "What?"

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. "You have black hair, Lucius. Like I said, do not lend Aurora your wand."

"Grandpa Lucius is pretty!"

Hermione looked at her daughter, and her face broke out in a smile. "Yes, Aurora. Grandpa Lucius is pretty."

"Dad!" Aurora spun on her heel and stormed towards him, and he just managed to bend down and catch her before she ran into his legs. "Did you see, dad? I made grandpa Lucius pretty!"

Severus hitched her up, holding her with one arm as he kissed her cheek. "I saw, sweetheart."

"Do you think he's pretty?"

Severus smirked at Lucius. "Very pretty, sweetheart." He looked back at his daughter. "But remember what we taught you, Aurora? You need to be careful."

The raven-haired girl nodded. "Yes, dad. I remember." The front door opened, and Aurora immediately twisted out of his grip, forcing him to set her down. "Grandma Issa!"

Narcissa walked into the living room, giving Aurora a beaming smile as she held out her arms to her. "Hello my dearest girl. How are you?"

"I made grandpa Lucius pretty!"

Narcissa looked confused for a moment, but then she saw Lucius, and immediately burst out laughing.

"Don't you think he's pretty?"

Narcissa kissed Aurora's cheek. "I think he is extremely pretty, pumpkin."

Severus felt an arm link with his, and found his wife standing next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Her magic is getting rather..strong."

Severus nodded as he looked at his daughter. "I know. She is stronger than many first-years."

"We need to teach her. I know it's early, and she is young, but she will accidentally blow up the house one of these days."

Severus chuckled. "Indeed."

"Your husband thought it was a brilliant idea to lend Aurora his wand," Hermione said to Narcissa. "Although I _strongly suggested_ he shouldn't."

Narcissa laughed as she put down the girl. "Well, that will teach him.." She paused and looked at Lucius as he opened his arms to Aurora, pulling her up on his lap. "Who am I kidding? Your sweet daughter has the man wrapped around her finger."

Severus chuckled as he watched Lucius tickle Aurora, making her squeal with delighted laughter.

"She's a menace," Hermione whispered. "A wonderful menace, though."

Severus pulled his wife closer and wrapped his arms around her. "She's _our_ wonderful menace."

Hermione gave him a warm smile. "She is."

"Do you need help in the kitchen?"

Hermione turned to Narcissa and shook her head. "Thank you, but no, I think just about everything is ready. We might need some assistance when everyone arrives, though. It will be chaotic."

Narcissa chuckled. "Indeed. Is everyone coming?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Harry and Ginny and the twins, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Claire, did you know Claire is expecting, by the way? Draco and Luna will be here, of course, Neville and Amanda," she hesitated, "who am I forgetting?"

Severus thought for a moment. "George, Melinda, and their twins."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course, how could I forget?"

"That is not a short guest list, I must say," Narcissa said with an amused look. "Will there be room?"

Hermione chuckled. "No. Definitely not. But we'll make room."

Narcissa gave Hermione a warm smile. "Indeed you will. You always do."

 _This is my life,_ Severus thought. _This is my wonderful, blessed life._

 


End file.
